sins of a father
by jennaravenrose
Summary: When a family secret comes to light will the boys accept it or deny their only hope of defeating an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: sins of our fathers

Author: jenna ravenrose

Timeline: after film

Max walked up the rickety little metal staircase to their trailer. In the distance she could hear the neighbors arguing again. She ignored it for the everyday occurrence that it was. It only really got interesting when the cops were called anyways. Max was going through the piles of mail in her hands. Sorting it in her mind between bills and disconnect notices. When one envelope caught her eye. It wasn't a bill or a collection agency letter.

It was addressed to her, which caught her off guard. She opened it without thinking. She had seen this stationary before. Usually in the trash. Right before mom went out and bought something they couldn't afford.

Which wasn't much on her disability payments. Max opened the expensive looking paper and read.

Dear Maxine,

You do not know me, but you should. Perhaps your mother chose not to tell you of me, I do not know either way. She certainetly never mentioned you until I did. I'm sure by now you are thoroughly confused. So I will spell it out to you. I am your father Maxine. I haven't the time to explain all to you now but I want to know all about you. I would very much like to meet you. Enclosed is the usual amount I've been sending, I hope that it is sufficient for your needs.

Signed, your father

James Danvers

Max stopped reading and reread what she had just read twice. Then she opened flipped over the check and just about passed out. The usual amount? She reread, did that mean he had been sending them money all along. If so why were they living in this crappy trailer in Compton she shoved the letter back into the envelope and hid it in her pocket. This one would not end up in the trash.

She walked back to her room. Mom was passed out on the sofa. A leftover joint slowly burning out in the ashtray. Max walked right past her and set the bills on the table. "Max is that you" said mom "yeah mom, bills are on the table" said max she slid the door to her room closed and flopped down on her bed. Pulling out her homework from her bag. Max would cash the check tomorrow and put some of it to keeping the power on.

She may have attended the worst school in the state but at least she got good grades. Despite the metal detectors and the armed security guards she still like the school.

She finished her homework and pulled the letter from her pocket. Rereading it again for the fourth time. She reached over to her dresser and pulled her notebook that doubled as an address book. She wrote down his address off the envelope and his name and hid the letter. There was obviously something mom didn't want her to know about her dad. Something that of course fueled the fires of curiosity in her mind.

The next day she cashed the check at the check-cashing place. It took them a long time to verify it. Max assumed they thought she stole it. They paid out the cash and max handed them the electric bill and gave them the amount on the bill. She also paid the water bill while she was there and bought a stamped envelope. Went across the street bought breakfast. It consisted of a cola and jolt cola slushy and nachos. Then she went to school. Waded through the usual and found her friends. She told her friends Monica and shay shay about the letter not the money. Revealing that you had money was a sure way to get mugged in this hood.

"Seriously he's your dad?" said shay shay "then you should write to him" said Monica. "Yeah but what do I say, surprise it's a girl" said max. Her friends laughed, "you'll think of something" said her friends. Max went the whole day trying to come up with a response. She wasn't able to write it until study hall. When she got done she still felt like something was missing. So she asked her friends what they thought, "you could send him a picture" said Shay "yeah he want to know you, should at least know what u look like girl" said Monica. "Yeah your right, do you still have that pic of all of us at the beach party?" asked Max "yeah its right here" said shay pointing at the pic inside her locker. "Can I have it please?" said Max "sure girlfriend its for a good cause" she said and handed max the print. It was her and her friends at the beach Max was in the middle and she had sun block on her nose.

Max stuffed it into the envelope and sealed it. When she walked home that day she dropped it in a blue mailbox before going home. Less than two weeks later she got a response. He wanted her to visit him, unfortunately he lived in Massachusetts. No way could she afford a plane ticket and she didn't own a car. Even with the money she had stuffed under her mattress. So she wrote back and explained the problem. Sorry dude spent the money, just didn't sound like enough info. She bought another envelope on the way to school again and mailed this one after school again. A week later she got another response more cash and an offer to attend school in Massachusetts. She was floored how would she explain all this to mom?

That night she tried and had the biggest argument she had ever had with her mother. She had called the man evil and forbid her to talk to him. Max argued back about her accepting his money. She neglected to mention there was anything left. She ended the argument by stating she couldn't afford to go anyways so the point was mute.

Max intercepted the next letter again and took out the money. He promised to pay for everything if only she would come. Finally it was her friend Jesus who gave her the incentive to go. Stating that if she graduated from here the most she could hope for was fast food management or supermarket checker. Max wanted more than that, she wanted a future

So taking the money from under mattress and the money he had sent she bought a greyhound ticket. Picked up some cheap luggage at the thrift store. Wrapped her most prized possession. A guitar she bought last year, in clothes to protect it. She packed her bags and left mom a note and some of the money. Then got a ride from Jesus' brother to the greyhound depot.

She boarded the bus the whole time thinking someone's going to stop me. But no one did but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous all the way to Texas. She transferred busses in Texas after spending the night in the depot. She watched them load the luggage while she waited. The guitar was too big to be carried on and she was worried they would lose it. Or it would get damaged. Even with her father supposededly going to pay for everything she still felt nervous about it.

She had never been well off in her life. Most of the time they were scraping to make ends meet. Which made her kind of on the thrifty side. She had even learned to play pool in order to supplement their money.

This school sounded good but she had her doubts about fitting in there. Then there was her father. What if he didn't like her or he thought she was weird. Would she share what she could do with him or not mention it? What was the rest of the family like? Why weren't he and mom talking to each other?

She had a million questions and only that old man knew the answers. Little did she know that while she waited for her connecting bus. Her father was giving his life to save her brother. Leaving some one else to answer her questions.

She got on the bus first thing in the morning. It took her another full day to reach the town of Ipswich. It was a small depot and Max got off the bus to claim her stuff.

Mercifully her guitar made it in one piece and so did her other bags.

She stood there waiting for an hour, no one showed up so she called a cab from a pay phone. The cab took her to the school.

As soon as she saw it she wanted to turn around and go home. No way would she fit in here. These people were Ivy League, she was trailer trash. The cab pulled up and she hesitated on getting out. "Miss the meters running are you getting out?' said the cab driver. She swallowed and opened the door. If she could make it in some of the worst neighborhoods in L.A. She refused to be intimidated by this place.

The cab driver opened the trunk and pulled out her bags. Asked her if she needed help, she said no and paid the fare. She flung the strap to the guitar over her shoulder and picked up her bags. Walking into the building. She walked down the nearly deserted halls and into the office. She set her bags by a chair and approached the counter.

"Yes can I help you?" said the woman. The woman looked like a librarian. Complete with thick glasses. "Yes my father enrolled me here" said Max. "And your name miss" said the woman. She was eyeing Max's jeans with holes in the knees and the tank top that said Harley Davidson. The hoody with paint on the arms. "Max, Maxine Rhyde" she said, "Ah, I see, the new transfer student," said the woman. She sat down at a desk and typed up something. "We received the fax from your old school this morning" said the woman. She was frowning at the screen. Max tried very hard to keep the grin off her face. What's the matter lady never heard of east Compton high? "Your tuition includes room and board," said the woman. She said it like she didn't deserve to be there." Your in dorm room 107, the girls dorms are the first two floors, girls are not allowed on the upper floors those are the boys dorms" said the woman. She had this look on her face like she expected max to be caught doing just that. "Thank you, the keys" said Max

The woman handed her a key and had her sign a paper. Then she gave her, the schedule. "You buy your uniform in town," said the woman. Max grabbed a welcome brochure off the counter. The woman frowned at her when max politely declined the offer of a student guide. She stuffed her schedule in her pocket and headed for the dorms. Following the small map on the brochure. She took note of the uniform requirements and groaned. Eew yuck I have to dress like a preppy. She walked up the stairs and set her bags down in front of her door. Pulled out her keys and opened the door.

The room was huge and it had its own restroom. No shower but there was ones down the hall. She set her bags inside the door and pulled the strap off over her head.

Setting the guitar down on the floor next to her bags. She wandered around the room she had a dresser, a nice one not one that was held together with duct tape. A desk of her own complete with light. And a bed with a headboard, not mattresses set on the floor.

She had just flopped down on the empty bed when the door opened.

In walked a blond she was kissing on a boy with equally blond hair. Max didn't say anything until they tripped on her bags. "Sorry about that would you like me to come back later?" said Max. She was grinning at the embarrassed blond. "Oh shit you must be my new roommate?" said the girl. "Yep that would be me," said Max with a sarcastic grin.

Max sat up and grabbed her bag pulling it away from the blond. The boy was grinning at Max, he had a devilish look to him that Max wasn't sure if she liked or not. "Oh, I'm Jenny, Jenny Neals," said the girl. Max grinned at least she wouldn't get teased about her name. The boy was nuzzling Jenny's neck. Jenny looked embarrassed "Reid stop" she said

Reid raised his head and stuck out his hand. His arm was still around Jenny "Reid, Reid Garwin" said the boy "Max" she said back. "Just Max?" he questioned. "Max Rhyde" she answered. Jenny kissed him "stop teasing Reid, she just got here let her unpack" said Jenny she was shooing Reid out the door. She got him to the door and promised to catch him later tonight before she closed the door on him.

Jenny turned back towards her new roommate. She looked entirely too happy and it made Max nervous "so you too huh" said Jenny "me too?" said Max. Thoroughly lost by her question "a name people make fun of, cause it sounds you know?" said Jenny "oh, yeah" said Max. 'So I take it that was the boyfriend?" said Max. "Yeah isn't he dreamy?" said Jenny. Max declined to answer that, the boy looked like trouble to her. She shrugged instead.

"So jenny where do you go for the uniform thing?" said Max she wanted to get off the boyfriend subject. "Oh that's easy we go to a place in town, they sell all kinds of uniforms, why?" said Jenny. Max frowned ok her roommate wasn't the brightest peg in the box.

"Because I need one," said Max. "Oh yeah" said the girl. Max wondered how she was ever going to stay sane. "So where is this store?" said Max "in town" said Jenny. Max smacked herself in the head. "How do I find it?' said Max. "Oh you want to go there?' said Jenny. Max wanted to scream "yes" she said. "Ok I'll give you a ride," said Jenny. Max hadn't expected that. "Cool" said Max. Jenny walked past her and sat down at her desk. And started to flip open her laptop."Ah were you planning on doing that today?' said Max

"Oh yeah you need those huh?" said Jenny. Jenny grabbed her keys and her purse. Max followed her out the door. She was wondering if she would remain sane from this school year.

Jenny turned out to own a jaguar, which she drove like she stole it. Max thought she would get sick from her driving. Just when she thought she was either going to hurl or die, they were there. Max had never been so glad to get out of a car. Jenny got out behind her and hit the alarm button. Max walked into the shop. "Can I help you?" said a snooty store clerk. "Yeah I'm going to Spencer's, I need a uniform" said Max. The woman looked surprised for a second. Then jenny came up behind her. "Yeah she's my new roommate," said jenny. "Oh how nice" said the woman in a drab tone. "Size" said the woman.

"12" max supplied. "Bra size?" said the woman "36 c" said Max embarrassed to be answering such a question. The woman came back a few minutes later carrying a stack of clothing. Five skirts, five white shirts three blazers three ugly sweater things, and knee high socks. Max wanted to hurl, what were they thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Sins ch 2

Max paid for the uniforms with some of the cash she had on her and took the bags the woman handed her. She couldn't wait to get out of the store. The woman was irritating in the extreme. Jenny wasn't much help either. By the time they got out of they're Max wanted some aspirin because she was developing a headache

Jenny wanted to get some junk food for the room so Max went with her. She picked up a bottle of aspirin and a city map. Also grabbing a bus schedule as she waited for Jenny to pay for her stuff.

Jenny drove them back to the dorms. She was supposed to go see Reid tonight. Max decided to decline her offer to go to the local hang out with Jenny and her boyfriend. She didn't want to be a third wheel. Max had other plans anyways, she had an address and she was going to find it.

After Jenny finally left Max grabbed her old hoody and headed for the bus stop down the street. She got on the first one that came and got off a few blocks from the house.

There was nothing in this area, just a dirt road. Max followed it until she came to an old house. She was just about to jump the fence. When someone shot at her. Max screamed and ducked. Flattening herself to the ground. "Just turn around and go the other way," said an old man. Max was crawling along the ground. "I don't think so old timer, I've got an invite" said Max

"Ain't no one sent no invitations from here" said the man. He was scanning the bushes trying to find where she was hid. "I received a letter from this address," said Max. "Written by who?" said the old man "by a Mr. James Danvers" said Max. The old man lowered the gun. "Maxine?" said the old man. She nodded yes.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" said the old man. Max looked up from the ground. "I tried to you shot at me" said Max "sorry can never be too careful these days, come on then" said the old man. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and headed for the door. Max stood up slowly and dusted herself off. Slowly following the man inside the old creepy house. He walked up a rickety flight of stairs in the house. Max followed him reluctantly. The stairs didn't look all that stable.

Max stopped halfway up the stairs. "Who are you?' she asked. Suddenly wondering why she trusted a strange old man who had just shot at her. "I'm Gorman, Gorman Twoberrys, and up until a week ago I was your father's caretaker," said the old man

"Caretaker?" said Max. "Yes Maxine caretaker, your father was very ill," said Gorman. "Wait a minute was?" said Max.

Gorman looked sad for a moment. "I'm sorry my dear he died two days ago" said Gorman. Max looked stricken. "He, he died?' she said Gorman steered her to a chair. "But I was coming to see him" she said "I know dear and he wanted to see you so bad but some things were not meant to be" said Gorman. Max looked at her hands in her lap." So what happens now?" said Max.

Gorman sighed and sat down next to her." Well that leaves me to fill in the pieces," said Gorman "fill in the pieces?" said Max sounding slightly dazed. 'I have a lot to explain and several things to show you" said Gorman.

"What things?" said Max. "Your inheritance Maxine and your destiny" said Gorman. "Say what?" said Max 'speak sense, yoda" said Max Gorman chuckled "you have his sense of humor I see" said the old man. He walked across the room and pulled a box off a shelf. He set the box on the small table next to her. "This is for you, read it but leave it here, its for your eyes only" said Gorman.

Max opened it slowly expecting some sort of prank or something. She found letters stacks of them. "What?" said Max "those are copies of the letters your father wrote to you that he never got a chance to send" said Gorman

Max closed the box and rested her hands on the lid. Gorman sensed she had a question so he waited until she asked it.

'Why did he never send them?' asked Max at last. "Because he didn't know if they would reach you," said Gorman. Max remembered the discarded letters in the trash back in California "Gorman how long did my father know about me?" asked Max. Gorman smiled "since you were about two years old, he wanted you raised here" said Gorman "why?" said max.

"Before I answer that I have to ask you a question," said Gorman. Max looked puzzled but shrugged "go ahead" she said "this may seem like a strange question but I have my reasons for asking it, I will explain them don't worry" said Gorman.

"Maxine has anything weird ever happened because you wanted it to?" said Gorman. Max looked shocked. "Say what?" she asked Gorman sighed, "okay different question, have you ever done anything that you can't explain," said max. Max thought about it, yeah she had. "Yeah when I was younger I blew up the microwave without touching it" said max." or at least I think I did" said max "how old were you?" asked Gorman

"About twelve and a half" said max. Gorman nodded "anything else, something you did on purpose perhaps" said Gorman.Max felt like she was confessing for some reason. She sighed. "Me and a girlfriend cast a spell once" she admitted. "What kind of spell?" asked Gorman. He kneeled down near her. "It was supposed to be a love spell" she said "and what did it do?" he asked. "Well I guess it worked but not on the intended target" said Max.

"Really what did it say, do you remember?" he asked. "Something about true love" said Max. "And did your friend find her true love?" asked Gorman. He had a wicked smirk on his face. "Well yeah I guess she did if you think about it," said Max. "Good which brings me to my next topic" said Gorman. "Your father had many secrets, I need to know if you can keep them?" said Gorman. "Of course, what's family stays family," said Max

"Yes good answer" said Gorman. "I have one question though, why didn't he live with us, why was I all the way on the other side of the country?" asked Max

Gorman sighed. "That was your mothers doing, and the reason you never lived with him is that he was married to someone else, when he helped conceive you" said Gorman. Max's eyes went wide "holy shit!" she said "that's some secret" she said.' "Yes well it wasn't his only one," said Gorman. "Did his wife know?" said Max. "She probably suspected, but he never told her," said Gorman

"So no one knows but us?" said Max. "Yes no one until it is time" said Gorman "time? Time for what?" said max. "Time for everything to come together" said Gorman. He turned away from her and reached into a desk drawer and pulled a knife out of the drawer. He silently apologized to his old friend if he was wrong and turned and threw the dagger.

Max had been reaching for the box when suddenly something sharp was flying towards her. Max yelped and threw up her hands. Willing the dagger not to hit her. When she didn't hear it hit the chair or her. She slowly lowered her arms. The dagger was suspended in mid air inches from her face. Max moved out of the chair with a shocked look on her face. Gorman looked relieved and not at all surprised. "What the heck did you do that for?" she said. she was moving towards the stairs.

"Wait, let me explain please" said Gorman. The dagger clattered to the floor in the silence that followed. "All right why?" said Max "so you would do that" said Gorman "do what" said Max. She crossed her arms on her chest. "Relax Maxine I know all about your talents, your father shared them" said Gorman. She looked resistant and slightly scared. "I won't do any such tests again, you have my word" said Gorman

"Why'd you do it in the first place?" she asked "because I needed to see if you had the family gift or if you were making up stories" said Gorman. "So you try to kill me?" said Max

"I am sorry about that," said Gorman "sorry! You try to kill me and all I get is sorry, what if I didn't have these abilities?" said Max. "Then unfortunately you would be dead," said Gorman. "Whatever your crazy man, I'm outta here" said Max. "Maxine please sit down," said Gorman. "Maxine please" said Gorman. "You came out here for answers, you will never get them if you leave now" said Gorman.

Max had her hand on the railing and was about to just leave. She looked at the old man "fine but you keep your hands where I can see them" she said.

"Fair enough" agreed the old man. He looked almost relieved. "I'll start at the beginning a little over three hundred years ago your fathers' ancestor helped form a covenant of silence, with four other families who all possessed the same powers" said Gorman. "During the Salem witch trials one of the families grew greedy, that endangered the lives of the other families so he vanished" said Gorman "you mean they killed him" said Max

Gorman nodded "most likely, unfortunately he got a woman pregnant a woman by the name of Goody Pope" said Gorman "so the line continued?" said Max. "Yes unfortunately, and it was this ancestor that cost your father his life," said Gorman. Max looked pissed "but do not worry your brother handled him" said Gorman

"Brother?' asked Max "ill go into them later" said Gorman "them? I have more than one?" said max "biologically you have one, through your power you have four" said Gorman 'but as I said I'll explain that later, first I need to go over something first" said Gorman

"As I was saying this power is passed from generation to generation, but usually only to the firstborn son," said Gorman. "So I'm an accident?" said Max "no closer to godsend" said Gorman

"I don't understand?' said Max "there is a prophesy in the book about a balance" said Gorman "book? Like as in book of shadows book?" said Max "ah yeah, but its called the book of damnation" said Gorman "oh" she said "can I continue?" he asked "yeah sure go ahead" said max. "This balance was supposed to be a second member of one of the covenant families born with the power" said Gorman "yeah and?" said Max "this person brings a balance to the other families powers and reverses a unfortunate curse that comes with the power" said Gorman "curse, what curse?" said Max

Gorman sighed and stood up he moved towards a bookshelf and removed a photo album. "Your father wanted me to show you he had me take these right before he died" said Gorman. He opened the album and turned to a page with a young man on it. Obviously it was taken a long time ago in the seventies or before.

The man looked a lot like James Dean. "This is your father when he was about 17" said Gorman then he flipped the page. In that picture an old man sat in a chair just like the one she was sitting in. he had air hoses running to his nose and he looked like he was about 102 yrs old "this is your father shortly before he died at age 45" said Gorman. Max looked horrified, this man was her father? "Holy shit!" was all she could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins ch 3

Max practically threw the book on the floor. "That cannot be my dad," she stated in defiance. "It is, over use of their abilities causes rapid ageing" said Gorman Max stood up and paced "and I'm supposed to stop that, how the heck do I do that?" she said "I have no idea but you will when it is needed." Said Gorman she looked at him like he was crazy again. "Show me this so called prophesy" said Max.

Gorman nodded "very well this way" said Gorman. He led her down the stairs and into what was supposed to be a kitchen. Unlocked a heavy door and they walked down a set of basement steps.

There was an old bookshelf in the corner and some sort of raised platform. It looked as though fire had ringed the outer edge of the circle. Gorman pulled a heavy looking book from the shelf and set it on the platform. Then he stepped back. She looked at him funny "aren't you going to open it?" she asked. "Only covenant members can open it," he said. "So, we can't look at it?" she asked.

Gorman sighed boy did he have his work cut out for him. "No you can open it silly," said Gorman. Max hesitated was this another test? She reached out a single hand and flipped open the top page. She jumped back when she did so. Gorman looked like he wanted to laugh. "What so I'm being cautious," said Max.

"So where is it?" she asked "ask the book" said Gorman "ah, ask the book?" she said in disbelief. She looked back at the book and swallowed. This had to be the weirdest thing she ever did "show me the prophecy" she said. Nothing happened, then the thought occurred to her what if there was more than one prophesy in that book "the one about the balance" she amended.

The book raised off the platform and fire suddenly blazed in the ring surrounding the pedestal. The pages of the book were turning all by themselves. Max swallowed "holy shit I'm in an episode of charmed" she said out loud. Gorman laughed, but then quickly stiffed it. The pages had stopped turning and Max stepped cautiously forward. She didn't want to get burned. The book tilted itself toward her and she read.

"One will be born into the covenant not of the male line, they shall be the second of their line to hold the power, bringing balance to the others and to the power itself. She will make the covenant once again whole"

Max stepped back "yeah but how do you know its me?" she said. "Because my dear you're the only one who fits the description and you can use the book," said Gorman.

"There is more keep reading," he said. Max frowned more just great.

" She will come to the power early and ascend as the others, her talents will be far greater than those of her brothers. For she is the powers avatar and its guardian"

"What the heck does that mean?" said Max. "It means or so your father thought it did that you are a physical representation of the power" said Gorman "the power?" she said "you couldn't come up with a better name?" she said Gorman snorted "I didn't name it some one else did" said Gorman "so that means what exactly that I'm stronger than they are?" said Max. "In the power yes, but they've been trained you haven't " said Gorman "so train me" she said. Gorman sighed, "I can't, I can only advise, I can't use, one of the covenant must do that" said Gorman. Max was touching the book and absently reading the other notations. Most of which were hand written. "Is that why my father wanted me here to fulfill this" she said Gorman looked at her funny her tone had changed. "Partially the other was because he wanted you near him" he answered honestly. Max relaxed she had thought she was being used. Her hand went back on the book.

The book felt weird to her almost as if it were alive. "Gorman Is this book err alive?" asked max. Gorman shrugged "could be" said Gorman she carefully flipped over the pages. The book looked expensive and she had no doubt it was irreplaceable." What are you looking for?" asked Gorman she shrugged "training stuff I guess" she answered.

The page she was holding pulled itself out of her hand and they began to flip towards the front of the book. They stopped on some pages but they all seemed to be group exercises.

She sighed in frustration everything seemed to be made for groups. She was about to say something when her watch beeped. She looked at the display.

"Oh shit I'm going to miss my bus," she said. "Maxine" said Gorman. Max closed the book and handed it to Gorman. " Got to go" she said. "Come back anytime, I'll help you anyway I can, oh and Max don't use in public" said Gorman. "Gotcha" she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Max booked it out the front door and across the dead lawn. Jumped the broken fence and ran down the dirt road. She rounded the bend only to see the bus start to pull away. Max willed the door to fly open. The bus driver stopped the bus.

Max couldn't believe it the bus had stopped. She jogged across the street and on board dropping her fare in the meter.

The driver was trying to unstick the door. It wouldn't budge. Until Max willed it to close that was. The door snapped back into place and the driver fell backwards. Several people on the bus laughed. The driver flustered now pulled away from the curb. Max was grateful when she made it to her stop. She walked the short distance to the school. She wasn't really paying attention to anything as she walked up the stairs to her dorm. Mercifully her room was empty and it stayed that way all night.

Which was fine with her because she had a lot to process in her head. This was all too much. New school, weird parental legacies. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sins ch 4

Max spent Sunday unpacking her stuff. She considered leaving it in the suitcases but changed her mind. Jenny was off with her boyfriend again, which left Max alone. Alone with thoughts she didn't want to be alone with. She distracted herself by unpacking her stuff. Even when she had everything put away at last her side still looked empty.

Well mostly her desk did anyways. Jenny's had books pictures and knick-knacks on hers.

As well as a laptop and other assorted desk stuff. Max had never had a desk before. There simply wasn't room for one in her old place. It barely had room for her bed and a beat up old dresser.

Max decided she needed to get a few things to make this place more home like. Unfortunately the bus service didn't run on Sundays and town was too far away to walk. So Max decided to sit down and write to her friends. She missed Shay shay and the others, she even thought about penning a note to her mom. She wrote two letters but left them unfinished she wanted to tell them about her first day of school here.

Next day.

Max was looking at herself in the mirror trying to decide if she actually had the balls to wear this outside of her room."Hey you gonna hog the mirror all day?" said Jenny. "Naw I'm done, how do you guys stand these uniforms, there so ugly" said Max

Jenny laughed and walked over to the mirror she was holding a concealer stick in her hands." I don't know I guess we get used to them," said jenny "man if my friends could see me in this I so would never live it down" said Max. Max moved closer to jenny. Jenny was applying the concealer to a spot on her neck.

"Ooh nice hicky" said Max jenny blushed "well it won't be nice if it earns me a detention" said Jenny "they would give you detention for a hicky?" said Max. "Only if it's noticeable," said Jenny. Max frowned Jenny was doing a horrible job covering up the hicky.

"Ok hold on then, let me help, because that is so noticeable," said Max.

"It is oh shit," said Jenny. "Make up," said Max jenny handed her a suitcase full of make up. "Geez girl, think you have enough?" said Max. She dug through the pile and pulled out a more suitable concealer and a thing of yellow matte eye shadow. "Now hold still," said Max. "After a few seconds of blending and careful brushing the hicky was gone. Jenny looked in the mirror.

"Wow how did you learn to do that?" said jenny "ah friend of my moms from work had an abusive boyfriend, used to watch her do her makeup" said Max. "Oh how sad, you mom had to work?" said Jenny "ah yeah, most people do" said Max.

Jenny glanced at her clock "we gotta go" said Jenny. Max grabbed her battered backpack and followed her out. They joined the rapidly growing throng of people who seemed to be heading for one area. It turned out to be the dining hall. Max grabbed a bowl of cereal since her usual wasn't on the menu.

Max saw Jenny hug her boyfriend and sit down at his table. Max wasn't sure where to sit until Jenny waved at her. She shrugged might as well at least until she made some more friends. She sat down next to a boy with reddish brown hair. The boy was trying to ignore the couple. She figured he had the right idea they were nauseating. "Will you two please get a room?" said a longhaired boy. He took a seat across from Max. "We did last night," teased the boy

"Way too much info thanks" said Max "yeah tell me about it" said the boy next to her. "I'm Pogue, by the way I haven't seen you before" said the longhaired boy. "Max and I just transferred, got here this weekend" said Max. "Yeah she jenny's new roomy" said Reid. He was pulling down the neckline to inspect the hicky he had put there last night. "Wow where did it go?" said Reid. "Max covered it for me, I don't want detention" said Jenny. "Why not Reid will probably be there," said the boy next to her. Reid flipped him off. Max chuckled under her breath. "So Max how was your flight," said the boy next to her."Didn't fly, ah?" said Max "Tyler" the boy supplied.

"Why not?' asked Tyler "don't like to," said Max. "Then how did you get here?" asked Pogue. " I rode the greyhound," said Max. They all gave her blank stares." The bus" she supplied.

"Oh!" they said almost as a group." People still ride the bus?" said a new voice. He sat down next to Reid and jenny. "Yeah" said max "so where did you ride it from?" asked the new guy. "From California" said Max. "Whoa! Long ride" said Pogue. "Where in California?" asked the new guy. "L.A. why do you ask?" said Max "curious" said new guy "Caleb, meet Max, she's jenny's roommate," said Reid.

"Then I feel sorry for her already" said Caleb. Jenny looked mortified "why?" asked max "cause your stuck seeing that every morning" said Caleb. Max laughed " ah I can sleep through it, and we do have a sink if I feel the need to hurl" said Max. Reid flipped her off. She flipped him off back. "Been nice but I must go, see you in class" said max.

She turned out to have Caleb in two classes. Reid Tyler and Pogue in four and jenny in the first one. The boys had the same PE period as she did. Which turned out to be swimming. Only one problem with that. Max couldn't swim a stroke. Hell she didn't even know how to dog paddle. She stood in the locker room debating on whether or not she should even put on the swimsuit. The teacher blew her whistle and the girls that were done dressing out, lined up. Everyone else was rushing around trying to finish what they were doing. Max just closed her locker and got in line, fully dressed. Several of the girls looked sideways at her and snickered.

"Miss Rhyde, is there a reason why you are not dressed out for PE?" asked the teacher. "Yep but I'd prefer to discuss it with you later" said Max. She was hoping to pull the woman aside and talk privately with her." Suit up miss Rhyde or you have detention," said the teacher. Max didn't want detention on her first day but there was still the dilemma.

She decided to humor the woman and suit up hoping to pull her aside before class officially began.

Her old high school had no pool and most of PE was track and field type stuff. Then there was Max's near drowning at age ten, which left her slightly paranoid when it came to water. Especially when there was enough water to drown in.

Max suited up and got in line as last to go out the door. The boy's class was occupying the other side of the pool and was swimming back and forth across it in lanes marked by floating things.

The woman blew that damn whistle again breaking Max's stare session at several incredibly hot male bodies. "All right girls into the water" said the woman. Most of the girls headed for the edge of the pool and slid into the water. Max stayed out of it matter of fact she almost hid." Miss Rhyde, is there a reason you feel too good to join us?" said the teacher. She stopped right in front of Max."Ah no actually but I need to talk to you about something" said Max "after class miss Rhyde, why don't you start us out with a couple of laps" said the teacher "laps?" said Max confused.

"Well we are waiting," said the woman. Max looked very confused did she want her to actually swim? "Ah" max stammered in embarrassment. "Here let me start us out miss Sampson" said a perky little blond. "Very well Ms Carlson, miss Rhyde get into the water," said the teacher then she blew the damn whistle again. Max considered making the thing not work, because the woman was really annoying her. Max drifted over to the shallowest spot in the pool and put a foot in. then she steeled herself to climb the rest of the way in.

She climbed in and found a spot where she could stand up. Well sort of she was clinging to the side. She watched as the blond girl climbed up on a platform took up a strange position and waited. The teacher blew her whistle and the girl threw herself at the water. Her limbs already moving gracefully through the liquid. The girl swam the length of the pool and back again then did it again. "That's enough Rachel thank you," said the teacher.

Rachel climbed out and walked just past the roped areas and then climbed in with the rest of the class. The teacher began calling off names, two at a time. The girls were expected to do what Rachel had done but competing against each other. When the teacher called her name and another students. Max froze. The other girl climbed out of the water and climbed onto the platform. Max stayed in the shallow end. The teacher was looking right at her "any day miss Rhyde" said the woman. Max heard snickers around her.

Max reluctantly walked through the water and climbed out at the ladder. "Miss Sampson I really need to talk to you" said Max. "Not now, on the platform miss Rhyde," said the teacher. Max walked slowly to the platform and climbed up on it. The other girl took position. Max stared at the water for almost a full minute. The woman blew the whistle and Max stayed there. The girl got to the other end of the pool and was coming back. When she reached the starting side the teacher blew her whistle. "Tammy hon you won go ahead and go back to the group," said the teacher. "Miss Rhyde what was that?" said the woman. The teacher crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Max.

Max was acutely aware that both classes were now staring at her. Max looked incredibly embarrassed "ah I forfeited," said Max. "Miss Rhyde you cannot forfeit in a practice only in a competion, you have just earned yourself a detention, go dry off and see me after class" said the teacher. Max stepped down off the platform in relief, maybe detention wasn't so bad, and it certainly beat drowning.

Max walked over to the piles of towels and grabbed a towel. Her classmates glared at her. She definitely hadn't made any friends in this class. Max wrapped the towel around her and headed for the locker room. The rest of the class was filtering in behind her. Max opened her locker and a brunette slammed it shut. "What do you think makes you so special?" said the girl.

Max turned to glare at her. "Probably the same thing that makes you think you can scare me" she answered. The girl looked like she was going to say something more but the teacher interrupted "is there a problem here Miss Mitchell, Miss Rhyde?" asked the teacher. "No, Ms Carlson" said the girl "good Rhyde your with me" said the teacher.

Max followed the teacher to her office. The teacher shut the door behind her and walked over to her desk. " Let me be the first to say I have never had a student flat out refuse to do an assignment, will you tell me why you did that?" said the teacher "sure I've been trying to all through class" said Max. "Well I'm all ears, and it better be good," said the teacher "oh it's a doozy all right, I can't swim" said Max.

The teacher looked shocked for a second. "Not at all?" said the woman "nope not even doggy paddling" said Max. "Oh dear, this isn't good, not good at all" said the woman "but your from California?" said the woman. "Yep, I am" said Max. "Oh dear" said the woman." So what do we do about this?" said Max." well you need to learn miss Rhyde or I'm going to have to fail you" said the teacher "do I still have detention?" asked Max

"No of course not, I'll tear up the slip, and I'll excuse you from now on but you need to learn before the end of the semester so I don't have to give you a failing grade" said the woman "thanks ms Carlson" said Max in relief.

Max headed back to her locker and dressed in record time. Only her legs had gotten wet anyways. She could always shower later. She grabbed her book bag and practically ran out of there. She headed to her next class at almost a jog. It was history something she actually liked.

She sat down at one of the empty chairs and ignored the angry stares from the girls who had been in her PE class. She pulled out her note pad and a pencil. She had just set them up when a dumb jock knocked it on the floor. "Here let me get it for you" said the boy. He picked it up before she and held it out of her reach" what's the matter forfeit girl, don't want the pencil?" he teased. He was holding the pencil up so he didn't see a familiar blond head walk by behind him. A fingerless gloved covered hand grabbed the pencil and tossed it back at her. Max caught it and turned away from the annoying boy. 'Scoot over" said a voice next to her. She turned to see Reid trying to sit next to her. She scooted over towards a blond girl next to her.

Reid sat down between her and annoying boy." That's Aaron Abbott he thinks girls like to be teased, that's why he keeps showing his dick to them," said Reid she giggled. Aaron glared at him. Reid grinned back He leaned towards her "so girlfriends roomy, can I ask you a question?" he said with a smile "sure" she answered. Then she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes and wondered if she should have waited to say yes. "What gives with you in PE class?" he asked.

She motioned for him to move closer. He leaned closer but was still grinning. "Closer silly" she said. He leaned in a little too close. She decided she had asked him to. So she cupped her hands around his ear and whispered, "I can't swim" into his ear. He pulled back and started laughing "seriously?" he said. She nodded now a little embarrassed that she had just had what looked like a cuddle session with her roommate's man." Oh man wait till I tell the others" he said. She smacked his arm. "Don't you dare" she hissed. Reid laughed at her "Reid!" she hissed. "What I never promised I wouldn't tell," said Reid


	5. Chapter 5

Sins 5

Reid continued to grin at her. "Reid?' she said he just smirked and she wondered if she had just made a major mistake. He saw the worried look on her face and said "don't worry I won't tell, but it might make it a little easier around here if you do" he smiled at her answering smile. Then the teacher cleared his throat and class began.

They were covering the civil war, which Max was actually familiar with. She was taking notes when she heard what sounded like a snore coming from next to her. She turned to see Reid his head on the desk. The teacher had his back to the class. So Max reached over and pinched him under the desk. He jumped and glared at her." You were snoring," she said softly. "Ow, did you have to pinch so hard?" he said "wimp" she hissed back he glared back. The teacher chose that moment to turn around.

"Is there a problem Miss Rhyde?" said the teacher. "No sir" answered Max. "Then why do you feel the need to interrupt my class?' said the teacher. "I ah" said Max "I was just asking to borrow her notes, Mr. Davies " said Reid. "Then I suggest you do so after class or take your own instead of sleeping in my class" said the teacher. Then he turned back to the board. "Thanks" Max mouthed. "Your welcome" he mouthed back

The rest of the day consisted of her being harassed by girls from her PE class or their friends and teachers yelling at her for stupid shit. By the time Max returned to her dorm room she wanted to just go home. She briefly considered repacking her bags. Then decided she just needed some aggression therapy. She changed into what she called her Biker slut look and she headed for town, to a place named Nicky's.

When she got there it was mercifully almost deserted. So she checked out some pool balls and set up at a table. Maybe she could find some suckers tonight at least. She was rewarded a few minutes later by some idiot, who fell for her. I'm just practicing because I'm not really that good line.

He fell for it mostly because he was looking at her chest the whole time. After letting him win a couple of rounds, she upped the ante. With a playful batting of the eyelashes he agreed. Then she started to really play. She let him think it was going to be another simple win. That was until she started doing trick shots and near impossible bank shots.

She soon had his wad of cash and he was walking away angrily. The next sucker came by an hour after the last one. She sharked him too easily taking his money. She was making bank tonight it was almost compensating for the horrible day. Until they showed up that was.

She was just finishing up with another sucker when she felt someone watching her. It turned out to be that Abbot prick." I've got winner," said Abbot. "Only if you got cash," said Max. Aaron held up a wad of cash, proving he was stupider than he looked. She finished the last shot. Winning the game. She picked up her winnings and reracked the balls.

"Would you like to break," she said. She knew she couldn't pull the I don't know how to play scam on him, but there was always the maybe I was just lucky maneuver. So she employed it deliberately missing shots she could easily make and making those that were more luck than skill.

She lost one round to Aaron, and then he proved again how stupid he was when he accepted her challenge of double or nothing. She continued the ruse from the last game mostly to put him at ease.

Then when he was good and confident he would win, she turned the tables on him. Aaron watched with growing frustration as her balls disappeared from the table with unerring accuracy. She sank the eight ball and picked up the cash. "You're a cheater" Aaron accused. "Nope, won fair and square I was just paying attention to the game not my opponents ass" she said. His friends laughed and Aaron stalked away all pissed off.

Aaron's friends decided to join him so that left her to once again await another sucker. "Good game" said a familiar voice. "Thank you" she said turning to see Reid and Tyler standing behind her. "So how much did you get off of him?" said Tyler Max pulled the wad from her pocket and flipped through it, doing a quick count. "About six hundred why?" she asked "wow ouch!" said Reid. She shrugged "he just is really as dumb as he looks" said Max. "Play you," said Tyler. "Are you sure about that Kid?" said Max

Tyler looked at Reid; Reid smirked at him and shrugged. "Your cash baby boy," said Reid. Tyler pulled a fifty out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Max did the same with her own money. Tyler almost reconsidered when he saw the second wad of money in her other pocket. "This is a friendly game?" asked Tyler "friendship has no place in competition," said Max "would you like to rack?" she said with a smile. Tyler could have sworn he saw sharks teeth.

"Sure" he said. He racked the balls and lifted the rack. He gave Reid a look as he did so. "Would you like to break?" asked Tyler. "Sure" she said and made her shot. Since they had already watched her play she saw no point in pretending she didn't know what she was doing. She sank the solid ball and took another shot. Sinking three more until she missed. She never missed, but she had felt dizzy a second before shooting. She watched her opponent and happened to glance at Reid. She felt the dizzy sensation again and Tyler made the shot.

For some reason Gorman's voice played in her head in that instant,"four brother's with the power" it said her eyes went wide, they were trying to cheat her. I don't think so she thought and decided to play their game. The second she felt him use to knock one of Tyler's balls in. she used to knock it off course. Which gave her an opportunity to shoot. Something she found difficult when her attention was divided between shooting and keeping them from messing with her shot.

It took every skill she had to keep her balls going where they should. She now understood what Gorman meant by training. these boys were strong, but were they the right ones? She made her last shot barely. She was fighting Reid all the way. The ball fell in and she just about collapsed. She regained her composure and picked up her money. Stuffed it into her wad and said, " that was fun but I need a break boys"

"Don't I get a turn?" asked Reid. His eyes told her that he had felt her fighting him "maybe after I take a break" she said. She then walked away towards the little girls room.

Her head hurt like someone had played handball with it.

Tyler watched her walk away with his money stuffed in her pocket "Reid what happened?" asked Tyler. Tyler was looking at Reid like he was blaming him for something. "She fought me," said Reid. He sounded surprised "she what?" said Tyler." She fought me and won," said Reid as though he were trying to confirm it in his own mind. "We need to tell Caleb," said Tyler. "We will but first I'm getting your money back," said Reid.

Max was taking her time composing herself, she had banished the headache and was preparing herself for what was coming next. She had no doubt Reid would not let himself be beat so easily. She just hoped kicking his butt wouldn't cost her a potential friend. She could always lose but they would know it and it would probably make them madder. She growled she came here to relax; maybe this was just what the doctor called for.

She strode out of the bathroom grabbed a soda at the bar and headed back to the pool tables. Reid was engaged in a game with someone else. Tyler wasn't beside him as usual. She glanced around the room and found him talking to Caleb. Caleb had a serious looking frown on his face.

Reid was finishing his game. So she walked over to them. "I've got winner" she announced calmly the guys nodded and Reid took his last shot. Winning the game easily and collecting his own winnings. "So do you want to make it more interesting?" he asked "more interesting how?" she asked, "oh I don't know, how about the winner gets something besides money" said Reid "like what?" she said "oh I don't know how about a kiss?" said Reid. "You have a girlfriend already" said Max.

"Ok kiss Tyler than" said Reid "and if you lose are you going to kiss Tyler too?" she teased. "Hey?" said Tyler as he walked into the conversation. Caleb and Pogue followed him "I don't think so," said Reid "so what else would you want?" Reid asked. He held his arms out to his sides like he was implying something she smiled "how about that jacket you're wearing?" she suggested. "My trench coat?" he asked "yep" she said "ok, but you also put what you won from Tyler on the table" he said "only if you match it" she said Reid pulled out a wad of cash peeled off a fifty and laid it on the table

Max did the same Tyler racked the balls and Reid let her break. With a condescending "ladies first"

She shot and sank a stripe right away. Then sank two others before she felt him engage his old tactics. She gritted her teeth for another fight. Employing slightly altered tactics she managed to keep her shots where she aimed them. She didn't bother to interfere with his shooting but instead concentrated on keeping her own shots accurate.

It gave her less of a headache than the first time around. This time she had a much closer audience than before so she had to curb her use a little. She watched Reid take his shot her mind half on his shooting the other half on Reid's changed tactics. Then something in her head snapped to attention. The tactics were different because it wasn't Reid. She looked closer at her audience when she took her next shot. Watching them for signs of undue concentration.

She caught Pogue staring hard at the balls on the table and deflected what he was trying to do. Then another tried to assert themselves she pushed back. This one felt like she was trying to move a brick wall. But she did it and took another shot. She realized what they were doing now. they were teaming up on her now. If she thought Reid was hard to fight this was the battle of a lifetime. She gritted her teeth and took her shot pushing tendrils of power off her cue stick and then the shot she made.

She had one left and so did Reid. It was her shot and she took it now thoroughly feed up with their tactics. She was starting to get angry with them. She made her last shot aiming the eight ball into a corner pocket. It weaved all over the table with the external forces being plied on it.

Till at last Max withdrew her power letting them fight each other for a second until they realized it was themselves they were fighting. then at the last second she grabbed it and pushed it into the hole. It clanked into the hole and Max picked up her soda downed it. Then picked up the money and shoved it into her pocket. She walked over to Reid and held out her hand "jacket" she said. Reid took it off and handed it to her. She took it and put it on. Dropped her cue stick on the table and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sins ch 6

They watched Max head for the door. What she had just done at the table confirmed what Tyler had said. They looked at each other and then followed her. Max wove her way through the crowd. She was too pissed to care if they were following her. She had enough fun for tonight. She made it to the door willing the crowded floor behind her to block the boy's exit. She knew they wouldn't dare use to get past everyone.

She exited Nicky's and headed for the street. She was heading for the bus stop around the corner. She started walking faster when she cleared the crowded areas on the sidewalk. The anger was starting to cool and she was starting to get scared. They knew her secret and she didn't think they would let that go. She was worried that they might hurt her or worse

She had no way of knowing if these were the boys or some other guys with powers of their own. She reached the bus stop and stood next to it. She was trying to calm her nerves. She pulled the jacket tighter and fixed the collar. She looked at her watch according to the display she had a few minutes wait. She was rapidly getting more scared by the moment.

Caleb was the first to make it through the crowd and he was pissed when he reached the door. Tyler, Reid, and then Pogue reached him after that. Tyler was wiping the front of his jacket, because someone had spilled their drink on him as he passed. None of them we're in a good mood. "Great just great she's gone" said Caleb." Does anyone know what she drives?" said Tyler. They shrugged "I don't think she even does drive, she got here on the bus remember" said Pogue. "Good point lets go look for her" said Caleb.

They headed for their vehicles Tyler and Reid in Tyler's truck. Pogue on his bike and Caleb in his mustang. They pulled out of Nicky's and went in opposite directions. They were just driving around looking for her.

Max stood at the bus stop and for some reason decided to step back into the shadows of the alley behind her. She watched as Caleb cruised by in his mustang. "Nice wheels " she murmured as he passed. The bus pulled up and Max got on. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down. Her nerves were giving her the shakes.

She was scared, something that never happened. She decided to go see Gorman, she needed answers and she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

Tyler was driving around the block when he had an idea. He pulled over "drive for awhile, I have a hunch," said Tyler. He got out of the hummer. Reid scooted over to the drivers seat. "I'll call you if it plays out" said Tyler. Then Reid watched as Tyler headed for a bus stop. Then he got on one when it pulled up.

He dropped a dollar in the metal container by the door and sat down. The bus was nearly deserted and everyone was sleeping. He closed his eyes and made it so no one would notice him sitting there and waited. He was rewarded for his hunch a few blocks from Nicky's. When Max climbed on board the bus. She sat down without noticing him. He decided to watch her. She looked scared and she was visibly trembling. Did she think they wanted to hurt her? He looked worried for a second, what they had done was unfair to her.

He was just worried she was another Chase, that's why he approached Caleb in the first place. She wasn't acting like she was though, she was acting like she was hiding or running from them. They pulled through a familiar neighborhood and she stood up to get off, he followed her.

He watched her walk down the street turn down a dirt lane and keep walking."Oh shit," he breathed in fear. He knew where she was heading and Caleb would not like it. Tyler pulled out his phone and called Reid. Telling him where she had gotten off the bus and where she was heading.

"Oh shit, I'll call the others and meet you there" said Reid. He hung up with Tyler and scrolled down his friends list on his phone. Called Pogue then Caleb. He called Pogue first hoping Pogue would get there first and keep Caleb from killing her.

Max walked up to the door and knocked without hesitating. Tyler followed her silently watching her. She knocked on the door and called Gorman by name. The old guy opened the door and let her in. And closed the door behind her.

Tyler shook his head yeah Caleb would not like this at all. He walked towards the house he was almost to the door when Reid pulled up and then Pogue. Reid climbed out of the truck and headed for the door and Tyler. "How did she even know about this place?" Pogue was saying as he walked up. "I don't know?" said Tyler

Max was relieved when Gorman finally opened the door. She had felt like she was being watched all the way here. "What do you want it's late?" said Gorman. " I need to look at the book" said Max "and this could not wait until morning?" said Gorman." No something happened tonight," said Max. "What?' asked Gorman. "Well I was playing pool against this guy I know from school and he used," said Max "he used?" said Gorman "he tried to redirect my balls on the table, so I would miss" said Max

"And you did what?" asked Gorman. "I blocked him and won but I know he felt me use," said Max. "You think he knew what you were doing?" said Gorman. "Oh I know he knew and his friends can do it too" said Max. "Why do you think that?" asked Gorman. "Because I played right into their trap and played another game," said Max.

"I'm assuming that's where the coat came from?" said Gorman." Yeah, I won it off one of them," said Max "so can I go look at it?" said Max "of course its more yours than mine child" said Gorman "cool" said Max and headed for the basement door. She unlocked it and walked down the stairs. Gorman was about to follow her when someone else knocked on the door.

He went to answer it grumbling about young people. It turned out to be the boys at the door "where is she?" said Caleb. "Inside" said Gorman Caleb and the others walked in the door. They started for the stairs and then realized the door to the basement was standing wide open. Caleb swore as did the others and headed for the stairs.

Max retrieved the heavy book from the shelf and set it on the stand. She started flipping pages, then stopped. She had no idea where to find what she was looking for so she did what Gorman had said to do.

Ask the book directly "all right book, show me the names of the current Covenant members," she said the pages began to flip on their own. She was so intent on what she was doing that she didn't hear four sets of footsteps on the stairs.

"Their Names are, Tyler Sims, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers," said each of the boys in turn. They continued to descend the stairs. "And you have a lot of explaining to do" said Caleb.


	7. Chapter 7

Sins ch 7

Max looked up in shock; the guys were standing on the stairway. They all looked incredibly pissed off. "Oh shit," said Max. Caleb walked forward towards her. "How do you know about this place?' he asked " who are you?" said Tyler. Max backed away because they were all surrounding her. She suddenly felt very scared. "Ah Gorman a little help here" said Max.

"Gorman, Gorman showed you this place?" said Caleb. He still sounded pissed "no actually your Father invited her here, now do be so kind and let the young lady have some breathing room" said Gorman. Caleb stepped back and Max extricated herself from the center of the circle. Moving towards Gorman and the door. Pogue stepped between her and the stairs. "You're not going any where, until we have answers" he said and grabbed her upper arm.

" You will get your answers Mr. Parry, please sit down gentlemen and lady. The covenant members moved towards the seats surrounding the circle. Pogue dragged her with him, until Gorman laid his hand on his arm, staying him from dragging her further.

"Please allow Miss Rhyde to take her seat." Said Gorman "only covenant members sit at the circle, you know the rules Gorman, or we thought you did" said Pogue. "Please humor an old man" he said and pointed to the one seat that had always remained empty. Pogue released her arm and she took the proffered seat. Pogue sat down next to her and glared at her.

"It appears I have a lot of explaining to do," said Gorman. Max shifted nervously under their stares."Ah where to start?" said Gorman "why not from why she gets to sit at the circle and use our book" said Reid. "Or use in the first place" said Tyler.

"Yes well I suppose that's a good as place as any," said Gorman "she can sit at the circle and use the book, and use in the first place because she is a member of this covenant" said Gorman. "Say what?" said Caleb "all the families are accounted for" said Pogue.

Pogue rose to his feet and bunched his fists. "Yes that they are, and no she is not from the Putman line so forget that reasoning," said Gorman. Pogue and Caleb both sat back down but remained looking hostile towards her. "If she is not from the Putnam line then whose line is she from?" said Tyler

He at least sounded calm, confused but calm. "Well that's easy she's from one of your bloodlines," said Gorman. They looked absolutely shocked and were looking at each other than her. "Did she tell you that?" said Reid. "No her father did" said Gorman "who, who is her father?' said Caleb

Gorman sighed "this isn't an easy thing to say lad so I'm glad your already seated" said Gorman. "You see one of your fathers wasn't exactly faithful in his vows, of marriage that is," said Gorman. Caleb wiped his hands through his hair "spit it out Gorman" said Caleb the others looked at Reid for a second "what!" said Reid. "That man was James Danvers and Miss Rhyde here is the product of that one night of passion," said Gorman.

Caleb put his head in his hands; the room was silent after that statement.

Everyone was watching Caleb. He put his head up slowly and ran his hands down his face to his chin. He was looking at Max intently and it was starting to make her nervous. She was biting her lower lip and looking like the proverbial deer in the headlights. "How long?" said Caleb. "How long for what?' asked Gorman. "How long have you known about her?' said Caleb. Gorman sighed "your father knew about her from when she was age three, he was keeping an eye on her" said Gorman

"Why? The power is supposed to pass from male to male not females," said Pogue. "Yes well there is one exception in the book," said Gorman. "Show me this exception," said Caleb. The book responded by flipping to the appropriate pages and moving towards him. Caleb read over the informantion."He thought she was this balance?" said Caleb. He handed the book towards Reid and Tyler.

They both read the passage and passed it on to Pogue who also read it and glanced at Max after doing so. She looked nervous and scared. The boys kept watching her; Caleb was staring at her openly. "Why did you take till now to show up?" he asked Max "I didn't know," she answered "nothing not even about your father?" said Tyler.

Caleb glanced at him and he shut up. "No, my mother used to throw his letters away, I thought he died years ago" she said softly. Caleb looked pained for a moment and then really sad.

"And when you started developing your powers, what then?" asked Pogue "I thought I was going crazy at first" she answered.

"And your mother, how did she deal with them" asked Reid. "I never really told her, I just did stuff in secret, I didn't want her to flip," she answered. "So you never really had anyone train you?" said Tyler. 'No why?' she said "when did they show up?' asked Tyler "oh at about twelve" she answered. Caleb had remained remarkably quiet during the whole conversation. Max spared a glance at him he was watching her still. "Tell me about her?' said Caleb "about who?" asked Max "your mother, I want to know" Caleb said.

"Well she used to be an exotic dancer, she stopped for awhile after she had me until she got her figure back that was" said Max 'then she worked until I was about fourteen and she got hurt on the job" said Max "how do you get hurt being an exotic dancer?" said Tyler.

"The roof collapsed above the stage, they said it was water damage" she said "but you feel responsible? Why?" said Caleb "I was mad at her for something stupid and she blew me off before she got on stage" said Max "things just kind of happen when I get mad" said Max.

"You don't use all that often do you?' said Tyler "no, not anymore" said Max "why not?' said Reid "it scares me I guess" she answered "your afraid you'll hurt someone?" said Pogue. She nodded, yes "well if what the book says is true, you need to learn" said Tyler "yeah I know a whole lot real fast" said Max.

"Tell me about you" said Caleb "where did you grow up, go to school, tell me everything" said Caleb. He still seemed like he was dazed slightly. Max sighed well here goes nothing " grew up all over, but mostly in California. My mom worked until I was about fourteen and I used to sit back stage with the girls until they went on" said Max "we lived actually she still lives in Compton, I went to school there" said Max. "You went to school in Compton?" said Pogue "and we scared you?" said Pogue. "I'm only one your four" said max in explanation. Pogue chuckled he had hit a nerve and he knew it.

"So I take it dad paid for you to come here," said Caleb."Yeah, I think he was trying for awhile now to do so but my mom just took the money he sent and blew it on stupid shit" she said. "He sent you money?" said Caleb. "Yeah that's the only thing that got through," said Max.

"Why did you need the money?' said Caleb. "My family's not exactly well off" she said " that's kinda why I took up pool sharking, didn't know we were getting money every so many months" said Max.

"Why did you go through it so fast?' asked Reid. "Mom, mostly she had a problem with weed and speed for awhile, plus expensive tastes on a food stamp budget," said Max.

Caleb looked sad for a moment then he stood up and walked forward. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her."Max will you do me a favor?' asked Caleb "yeah sure, what is it?" she asked "give me time to deal, with this, with you, with having a sister" he said. She touched his forehead and brushed back the hair hanging in his face. "Take as long as you need" she said. He put his arms around her "thank you" he whispered into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Sins 8

Caleb hugged her for almost a minute before releasing her. "Max do you mind I need to talk to my friends" he said. "Ok, sure no problem" said Max. She stood up slowly and walked towards the stairs. "Gorman, would you mind?" said Caleb "no of course not" said Gorman. He followed Max up the stairs.

Max breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the kitchen. She was trembling so she leaned on the counter. Until Gorman had explained she thought they were going to kill her. "Are you all right?" asked Gorman. He had noticed she was trembling slightly. She was also rubbing her arm where Pogue had gripped it. "Yeah, I guess, just a little scared I guess" Gorman nodded he understood. "Would you like me to get you something?" asked Gorman. "No that's ok, I have to be going anyway, tell the boys I'll see them at school" said Max

"You could always wait and one of them could give you a ride" said Gorman "no thanks I've dropped enough bombs in their laps for one evening" said Max "then let me walk you out" said Gorman. Max walked ahead of the old man; she was lost in her thoughts. She opened the door and Gorman touched her arm "give them time hon, they have a lot to deal with" said Gorman "I know Gorman so do I" said Max. Gorman patted her arm "goodnight Gorman, sorry I had to wake you" said Max "its ok I'm used to it" said the old man with a sigh. Then he shut the door because Max was already walking away. He watched her go for a few minutes. She was so much like her father it was scary.

"You all right man?" asked Pogue. Caleb had just flopped down in his seat. "I don't know" Caleb answered honestly. His emotions were all over the place. "Are we going to talk about it?" asked Reid. "I think it would be a good idea," said Caleb. He had his hand on his chin. He brought his hand down his face in a classic Caleb frustration gesture. "So what part are we discussing?" said Tyler. "Lets stick to the prophecy part for right now" said Pogue. Caleb nodded usually he ran the meetings but right now he wasn't up to it.

"So what exactly did it say she was supposed to do?" said Reid. "Something about balancing the power" said Tyler. "Here let me read it again," said Caleb. The book came closer to him and he read it out loud. Then he waited while his brothers processed the information. "So basically she is the power?" said Tyler. "Essentially yeah" said Caleb. "Why does it need to be balanced it working fine isn't it?' said Pogue "not if you count looking like your grandparents way too early." said Reid. "According to the rest of the passage the rapid ageing only appeared in groups with one member missing" said Caleb.

"So basically kicking out the Putnam line screwed us," said Pogue. "The Putnam line would have screwed us either way" said Caleb "so essentially its her or another Chase," said Reid. They glared at him but he continued "well I don't know about you but my votes for her" said Reid. "Well she is cuter than Chase," said Tyler. Reid chuckled and high fived Tyler.

"There is one other thing that concerns me," said Caleb "what bro?" said Pogue "the book says she supposed to be stronger than all of us, and she's had no training" said Caleb. He paused and looked at each of them in turn making sure his words had sunken in.

"Oh shit" said Pogue "yeah that could definitely be a problem," said Tyler "not if we train her" said Reid. "Dude do you even remember how long we took to learn all that stuff?" said Tyler. "Yeah but we only had one teacher who couldn't use remember, she has four" said Reid

Caleb sighed this was too much to deal with. "You gonna be ok with this man?" asked Pogue. "I guess I have to be" said Caleb "if it makes you feel any better we can train her and you don't have to help unless you want to" said Pogue "thanks Pogue I just need time to deal with all this, sorry guys" said Caleb "don't be we understand, and were here for you, you know that" said Pogue "yeah I know thanks I appreciate it" said Caleb

"Well now that that's decided we should probably call it a night," said Caleb. He sent the book back to its shelf. Then started walking up the stairs. The others followed a little farther behind him. They were obviously worried about him. It showed very plainly on their faces. Caleb was the first one to exit the basement door. Gorman was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking some tea.

"Where is Max?" asked Caleb "she went back to her dorm," said Gorman then he took a sip of his drink. "Back how and why didn't she wait?" said Caleb. He actually sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Probably the way she got here and she said you all had enough on your plates for one night" said Gorman "still we could have given her a ride" said Tyler. "She needs time to deal with all this as do you," said Gorman. Caleb sighed Gorman was right but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to see her one last time. "Well then I guess what I wanted to tell her will have to wait," said Caleb

Gorman shrugged "don't worry so much lad, besides she comes here a lot" said Gorman. 'You shouldn't be encouraging that someone might notice" said Pogue. "She's trying to learn I guess, if you intend on teaching her you might wish to hurry, she is as stubborn as her father, if you get my meaning," said Gorman. Caleb stiffened and frowned yeah he understood "meaning she might just try and train herself" said Gorman

"Well that ain't good," said Reid "don't worry Gorman we've already decided to teach her" said Pogue. Pogue looked at Caleb when he said it. "We have to go, goodnight Gorman," said Caleb and he headed for the door. "Don't worry we'll keep her from doing anything stupid" said Pogue

Max flopped down on her bed exhausted from the bus ride and all the emotional turmoil. She wasn't surprised Caleb was having difficulty dealing with having a sister. She was still dealing with having a brother

Mercifully Jenny was already sleeping when she got there. So Max decided to try and get some shut eye herself. She was so hyped though all she could do was stare at the wall all night.

Then Jenny's alarm rudely woke her up. Max mumbled and rolled over burying her head in the pillow she was still tired damn it. "Have fun last night?" said Jenny. "What huh?" said Max. "Never mind, get up your going to be late" said Jenny. Max grumbled she hated Mondays with a passion. She reluctantly slid her foot out of bed and groaned. It felt as if she had just lain down before that alarm went off. She walked over to her dresser and got dressed in a sleepy daze.

She slid her shoes on absently and ran a brush over her hair. Knocking out most of the knots without bothering to style it at all. She looked like something the cat had played with then spit up. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She basically sleep walked to the cafeteria and got a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll.

She sat down at an empty table with a plop and started dumping cream and sugar packets into her coffee. She stirred it and took a sip. Then set it down and ate a bite of the cinnamon roll before drinking another drink of coffee. "Tired?" said Tyler he plopped down next to her "yeah didn't get much sleep last night" said Max "I don't think any of us did" said Tyler. Max nodded she understood how nerve racking this whole thing was.

"Hey I wanted to apologize for what we did last night, it was wrong and were sorry," said Tyler. She smiled Tyler was a sweet kid. "Thanks but I didn't do so bad" said Max. Tyler chuckled "no you didn't I'm impressed actually" said Tyler "thanks" said Max. She was about to say more when Jenny sat down.

"Hey Jenny, where were you last night?" asked Tyler. They wee supposed to pick jenny up last night and take her to Nicky's with them. Jenny had canceled on them at the last minute."Oh I went to church," said Jenny. She said it quickly a little too quickly. Almost as though she had rehearsed it. Tyler frowned he wasn't stupid he knew no church had service on a Sunday night. Jenny was also not the religious type. Max guessed she had been out with someone else and didn't want to say anything to Tyler about it.

Max decided to just leave before she shot down jenny's excuses. She didn't really want any more drama today anyways. Max headed for class. She sat through all the lectures barely keeping her eyes open. The guys were polite to her but kind of awkward. Max just let it go they obviously all need time to deal. So when class let out for the day Max gave in to her tiredness and headed to her room to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sins ch 9

Max slept for several hours then woke because she was hungry. It turned out to be close to dinnertime so she headed for the cafeteria. Jenny was nowhere to be found, so max ate by herself. She needed time to think about everything. Half of her wanted to just pack up and go home. She didn't want to be a home wrecker. If Caleb accepted her eventually his mother would find out.

She didn't envy her brother one bit. Not only was he the appointed leader of the group but also he was trying to hold all this together. Max made up her mind right then and there if Caleb didn't ever acknowledge her she would never force him to. She finished her meal and put her dishes away. Since she had slept all afternoon she was going to have to stay up and complete her homework tonight.

She opened the door to her room and was greeted by a sight she wished she hadn't seen. Jenny was in her bed having sex with some boy who looked vaguely familiar. Max quickly closed the door. "Are you crazy?" said Max. Jenny seemed to be considering it. "Get him out of here" said Max. "In a second" breathed jenny. The man on top was obviously about to come. Max looked disgusted and walked into her bathroom.

The boy made a grunting noise and was apparently done. "That was great," said the boy. Someone chose that moment to knock on the door."Yeah who is it?" asked Max when the two lovebirds froze. "It's Reid, open the door," he said. "Shit!" said Jenny under her breath and started shoving her new man into the bathroom. "Just a second" said Max.

With the boy toy quickly ensconced in the bathroom, Max opened the door. Jenny had thrown on a bathrobe. Max sat down at her desk she had a lot of work to do and she couldn't meet Reid's eyes right now.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to tell you the good news Tyler scored us tickets to Nightwish for their show in Boston on Friday" said Reid. He was grinning at her widely. "That's great just great," Jenny said nervously. "Something wrong babe?" asked Reid. "No its cool, I'd love to go" said Jenny. Max rolled her eyes how could she do that to Reid.

Max glanced toward the bathroom and noticed they had left boy toy in the dark. She couldn't stand it anymore. Reid deserved better, Max closed her eyes and used her power to flick the bathroom light on. Reid saw the sudden spill of light from under the door and the tips of a pair of converses. "You can come out," said Reid

The door opened slowly and a brown haired head popped out. The boy toy reached for his pants off the floor and Reid noticed he was wearing only a pair of boxers. He looked at Jenny plainly he was pissed at her. "When were you going to tell me?" said Reid "babe, I" said Jenny. "Don't even" waved Reid cutting off her excuse. Reid turned and walked away striding down the hallway at almost a run.

Max had seen the hurt look in his eyes as he turned to walk away. She got up from her desk and went to the door. "Have him gone by the time I get back," said Max. She sounded angry and she was. That was wrong of Jenny to do Reid like that.

Max ran down the hallway towards the front of the building. She spotted Reid's blond head heading for Tyler's truck. "Ah shit!" she said out loud and ran across the lawn jumped a hedge and a staircase and kept running. She reached Reid just as he was starting the car. She was on the passenger side so she opened the door and jumped in.

Reid already had the car in gear and was pulling out of the space. He saw her get in but didn't say anything. He was gripping the steering wheel in a death grip. His knuckles were white. He was driving erratically and recklessly.

Max had to change stoplights several times just to avoid him hitting anyone. "Reid slow down" said Max. Reid responded by angrily shifting. "Reid your going to kill someone please calm down" said Max. "If you don't like my driving get out!" he said sharply back. Max decided to try another tactic. She fastened her seatbelt and concentrated on keeping other vehicles out of Reid's way.

Silence reigned as she worked to keep both them and fellow drivers alive. She had just gotten them clear of town when Reid finally spoke again. "You did that back there?" he said. "The road or the bathroom?"" asked Max. "The bathroom" he said. His tone was cold and slightly clipped. "Yes" she said. "Why?" said Reid. Max looked at her lap "because what she was doing was wrong" said Max softly. Reid pulled off the road at a park and stopped the car.

He put his head on the steering wheel, and then hit it in anger. "I am so stupid" he said. "No your not" said Max. "Then why didn't I see it sooner?" he said. "Cause you didn't want to, I guess". He got out of the car and Max followed him. He had his back to her and was suddenly quiet for a few minutes. He was staring out at the Ocean. Max walked closer and saw his shoulders heave.

He had his face in his hands and she heard him stifle a sob. Max put her arms around him. "Its ok" she said softly. He accepted her hug reluctantly. As though he were embarrassed that he was crying like a little boy. Max didn't care, he was hurting and he was a friend.

She let him relax into the embrace; he was a man and had to have some pride. After a few minutes he pulled away from her. "Oh god I hate her so much" he whispered. "She deserves it," said Max. He had his arms across his chest like he was in pain. By the look in his eyes she guessed that he was. "I thought she was the one," he whispered. He put his hands into his hair and growled in frustration.

"How could I be so damn dumb!" he yelled. Max let him rant he needed to vent and if he used they were far enough away from everything that no one would notice. He swung his fist at the nearest tree and connected. She heard a cracking noise and hoped it wasn't his hand." How could she do that?" he whispered. He turned to her and the expression he gave her was so sad that she wanted to join him in the cry fest.

"I don't know," said Max. She reached out to hug him again and he held up his hands to ward her off. She stayed where she was and let him compose himself.

He took a few minutes to calm down. He was so angry right now he didn't know if he wanted to cry or blow up her car. He put his head down and looked at his feet. He felt so bad right now but he didn't want to be alone right now. Jenny was the first girl who had lasted more than a week. He really thought that meant something. That maybe just maybe she was the one. Apparently he was wrong "why did you follow me?" he asked at last. "Because you're a friend," said Max softly. "Thanks, glad I at least have you," said Reid. "I can't believe she did that?" he whispered. "Me either" said Max.

Reid widened his eyes and looked at her sideways. "Why not?" said Reid "because she's stupid she had someone who obviously cared about her and she threw it away, sorry but that's dumb in my book" said Max. "Your right that is dumb" said Reid. His voice was softer more subdued. It still had the edge of anger to it but it was sadder now.

She felt the urge to hug him again but knew he probably wouldn't let her. "Have you ever done that?' he asked. "No, I didn't really date all that much" said Max. "But you wouldn't would you?" said Reid. "No definitely not, I wouldn't want to hurt someone that way" she said softly. Reid closed his eyes for a moment and this time he hugged her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sins ch 10

Reid held her for a long time. She didn't make any move to pull out of the embrace. Despite the tightness of the grip it felt surprisingly good. He had his head buried in her hair on her shoulder. "Max?" said Reid. "Yes Reid" she answered "thank you" he said softly. "Your welcome" she answered softly. She had her own head lying on his shoulder. He was taller than her so she only came to his upper arm though.

He pulled back some from the embrace and looked down at her. He looked sad but somewhat calmer. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He touched her arms gently and stroked her arms gently. "Your cold?" he said softly. "I'm not really, that's ok," she said softly.

"Here take this," he said. He took off his jacket and started to hand it to her. Then he gasped in pain. "What's the matter?" she asked when he gasped. "My hand" he answered. She reached out and took it in hers. "Can you move it?" she asked. He tried but it hurt too much to do so. "No, it hurts to much" he said.

She tilted the hand sideways and looked at it. "I think you broke one of your fingers," said Max. "Oh great that's just wonderful," he said. She was still holding on to the hand. "Hold still, let me try something," she said. She closed her eyes and pulled on the power. Focusing on what she intended to do. "Just relax and let it come," he said softly.

He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out when the bones in his hand moved back into place. He closed his eyes, what she was doing hurt like hell. She was going to really need a lot of training. If for nothing else to heal injuries without making them hurt worse.

She finally stopped and said "better?" he gritted his teeth

"Ah somewhat, but it still hurts like hell" he said. "Oh here let me," she said reaching for the hand again. "Naw that's ok I'll get it from here" he said keeping it out of her reach. She looked hurt for a second "are you sure?" she asked."Yeah, I'm sure" he said.

Then he saw the hurt look on her face. "Hey its ok, you did fine you just need a little bit more practice" said Reid "oh, ok" she said. "Just as long as you promise not to assault any more trees to give me the practice." Said Max "you have my word, on that" he said with a grin. He concentrated a few seconds and the pain faded. She had actually reset the bones to his relief.

"Come on lets go home" he said he put his arm around her shoulders. He walked towards the car. Then he opened the door for her. She climbed in and he walked around to climb into the driver's side. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. He pulled out slowly and got back on the highway to town. "Max" he said, "Yes Reid" she answered he licked his lips. He felt nervous for some reason. "Would you like to go to a concert?" he asked.

Max smiled "sure" she answered. "I mean it wouldn't just be me, Tyler would be there too," he said. For some reason he didn't want her to feel like she was a rebound date. "I mean it would be just like friends," he said. He wanted to kick himself because he sounded nervous to his ears. She giggled "Reid I said yes" said Max.

He laughed nervously "yeah you did, sorry" he said. "So when's the concert?" said Max. "Friday night we'll pick you up, ok," said Reid. "I'll look forward to it," she said with a smile. Reid smiled, did she just say she would look forward to spending time with him. "Really?" he said "yes silly, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

He smiled he felt better already just talking to Max. He realized they had been unfair to her the last few days by avoiding her. "Cause I would think you would be irritated with us, after last week" he said. She frowned "do you mean Nicky's or the awkward avoidance you've all been doing?" she said. He chuckled she was smarter than he thought she was. He was glad she was nothing like Jenny was. "Both I guess" he said.

"I guess I was a little irritated with you guys, I mean I thought you were my friends" she said softly. "We are, its just we've had a recent bad experience and its made us all a bit paranoid" said Reid. "Is that why you all, quad teamed me at the pool table?' she asked. He sighed yeah they had done that."Yeah but how did you know we were all doing it?" he asked.

She shrugged "I guess you would say it felt different and you kind of give yourselves away when you use" said Max

"How so?" he asked. He didn't recall being so obvious when he used. "Well you each get kind of a, different facial expression when you use" she said "oh really, like what?" he said. "Well you kind of bite your bottom lip and Tyler looks like he's trying to solve a puzzle or something." Said Max "and Pogue and Caleb?" said Reid. He sounded amused, he would have to watch the others to see if she was right

."Well Caleb looks all serious like he's playing poker or something and Pogue peruses his lips like a fish," said Max. She ended with a giggle. Reid laughed out loud "I never noticed that before, I'll have to watch them just to see if you're right," said Reid. "Did you know you do it too?" said Reid. He couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her. "Oh really what do I look like when I use?" she said. She was smiling at him. "Like your waiting for someone to kiss you" he said.

She blushed bright crimson "I do not" she protested. "Do so" he teased back "You are so bad" she said he laughed "and you want to know one thing?" he said. They had pulled into the parking lot at Spencer's and he had parked. He shut off the engine and leaned towards her. "What?' she said teasingly. "I want to kiss you", he said softly. She smirked at him "maybe some day I'll let you" she said and opened the car door.

She hopped out of the car. Reid watched her go and sighed. Then climbed out himself. He walked around to her side of the car. She was smirking at him. "Max, I mean that" he started to say. "I know, but you'll have to wait" she said. "Why?" he asked. He leaned forward trapping her against the car. She giggled for a second then went serious "because I don't want to be just the rebound girl," she answered honestly. He looked shocked for just a second "goodnight Reid" she said softly and ducked under his arms and started walking towards her dorm building.

As she walked she passed by Jenny's car. The car was parked right across from a handicap space. There was no concrete stop in front of the car. Max grinned viciously, why not she deserved it didn't she. Max looked around she didn't see Reid or anyone else. So she used to release the emergency brake and rolled the vehicle into the handicap slot.

Max then kept walking. She looked back in time to see Reid grinning at her. She shrugged and walked into the building. He chuckled and followed her. He looked back one time and saw campus security stop by Jenny's car. He grinned and walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Sins 11

Max went back up the stairs to her dorm room. Unlocked the door and found Jenny crying on the bed. The idiot was gone mercifully. Max stripped out of her clothes; she had nothing to say to Jenny. Jenny sniffled and said "is he mad?"

Max dropped the shirt she was holding. "Ah yeah" said Max. God was she that dumb? "What did he say?" said Jenny. Max sighed oh gees have mercy." Just that it's over" said Max. "He said it was over, but why?" said Jenny."Dur he caught you with another guy" said Max

"But Todd was just a friend" said Jenny. "A friend you happen to have sex with?" said Max."But Todd doesn't mean anything to me" said Jenny. "Well I'm sure that will make it all better" said Max sarcastically. "You think, should I tell Reid that?" said Jenny. Max rolled her eyes heavenward in mute appeal. "No I think you should leave him alone you've hurt him enough" said Max

"I hurt him?" said Jenny Max flopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. "You ok?" said Jenny. "Yes you hurt him so leave him alone ok, just move on" said Max. "But he said he loved me" said Jenny. "Did you say it back?" asked Max. She decided to try another tactic.

For the sake of her own sanity she was going to try to get Jenny to go to sleep and forget about Reid. "No" said Jenny "then you don't love him and let him move on to someone who does" said Max. She put just a little bit of her power into the suggestion.

"Oh do you think that's wise?" said Jenny. She sounded dazed. Max put her head up. Jenny was sitting on her bed and looked stoned. "Yeah I think you should forget him and move on to Todd he's perfect for you" said Max. She felt utterly wicked for doing this but Reid deserved so much better than this ditz

. "Ok" said jenny in a far away stoned type voice. "Now go to bed and let your roommate sleep, we have school tomorrow" said Max.

"Ok" said Jenny and she fell instantly asleep

. Jenny started to snore and Max looked at her sideways. Holy shit it worked, she thought. Max stifled a giggle, just in case Jenny woke up. She pulled back her covers and climbed in her bed and fell to sleep herself.

The alarm woke her instead of Jenny. Max rolled over and saw that jenny was still sleeping. Max debated on just letting Jenny sleep in and be late it would serve her right for what she did to Reid. Max unfortunately wasn't that mean. After all jenny had woken her up on her first day. Max shook Jenny. "Hey Jenny wake up your going to be late" said Max. Jenny mumbled and rolled over. "I said wake up," said Max. Jenny opened her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"Its nearly seven" said Max. "Oh shit, " said jenny. Jenny fell out of the bed and scrambled for the dresser. Threw on her uniform and ran around the room looking for her other shoe. Max grabbed her own book bag. She had done her roommate duty. Jenny was up; if she was late it was on her. Max headed for the cafeteria she still had enough time for a muffin and a glass of juice.

Max walked into the almost deserted cafeteria grabbed the only muffin that sounded edible and a glass of orange juice. Ate the muffin and downed the juice. Throwing the juice box away on her way to class. Max entered class right before the bell rang and sat down next to Reid. He had been apparently saving a seat for her. Max thought that was sweet.

Jenny was late to class and tried to sneak in after the bell. Mysteriously she dropped her book, which gained her a detention slip for being late. She ended up sitting in nerd row. Right next to a boy who liked to pick his nose. Max stifled a giggle when she saw Jenny make a disgusted face. Max bit the end of her pencil to keep from giggling out loud. Reid smirked at her and Tyler grinned too.

Max tried her best to pay attention to the teachers lecture, really she did. It was just Jenny was too funny to ignore. When the bell finally rang Max waited until Jenny left the room before letting out the case of giggles she had been holding in. the teacher glared at her as she scooped up her books.

"That was funny wasn't it" said Reid "did you see the look on her face when snot Scott wiped that bugger on the seat?" Said Tyler. "Yes why do you think I was covering my mouth?" said Max. Reid laughed with them, after talking to Max last night he felt much better about losing Jenny. Honestly he felt no pangs of jealousy over her betrayal. Almost like he expected it. So when he saw Jenny and Todd meet up in the hallway he didn't care.

Max stopped at her locker and switched books. Surprisingly Reid and Tyler both waited for her. Tyler looked at Reid funny when Reid put his arm around her shoulders.

He didn't say anything to Reid about it yet, but if Caleb noticed Reid might be in for a world of hurt.

Reid continued to sit with her in every class she had with him. The ones he didn't have Tyler did, so Tyler sat by her instead. "Thank you by the way," said Tyler. He had waited until they were alone to say it. "No problem, he's a friend" said Max. Tyler chuckled "what's so funny?" said Max. "He certainly doesn't sound like all he's interested in is friendship," said Tyler.

Max looked shocked "did he tell you that?" said max "no he doesn't have to" said Tyler. "I know but he's rebounding right now," said Max. Tyler nodded he got it "and you want to be more than the rebound girl, right?" said Tyler "yeah and I told him that" said Max."Well just so you know he rebounds fast so don't be surprised if he moves on rather quickly and makes the moves on you" said Tyler

"Why has he found someone already?" asked Max Tyler shrugged "a one night stand most likely, that's his idea of rebounding a couple one niters" said Tyler with a shrug. "So I take it he told you what happened?' asked Max. Tyler shrugged again"yeah he tells me everything, thanks for keeping him and my ride safe last night" said Tyler "your welcome" said Max

"So I heard your joining us for the concert instead " said Tyler "yep and I love that band" said Max. "Good so do we" said Tyler. The teacher was starting the class so Tyler pulled out his notepad and began taking notes. Max tried to keep up but her speed writing skill sucked. Tyler could see she was missing half the information she needed. "I'll let you copy my notes later" he said. "Thanks" said Max


	12. Chapter 12

Sins 12

Sure enough Tyler was right, Reid was already making moves on other girls. He seemed to be putting distance between them so she let him. He was still too hurt to really form any kind of lasting commitment right now.

He continued to be friendly towards her but took a girl out to dinner that night. The girl, who neither of them even got to hear her name, lasted one night. Before Reid had another one. Tyler gave up a long time trying to keep track of all their names. He just mentally referred to them as bimbo number whatever.

Reid came home early from his date to find Tyler doing homework. Tyler looked at the clock "why are you home so early?' asked Tyler. Reid sighed and fell face first into his bed. "Because I was just about to do it and couldn't" said Reid. Tyler turned to look at Reid in amusement "couldn't?" said Tyler.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her" said Reid "about who Jenny?" said Tyler. He secretly hoped not. "No not her, Max" said Reid in frustration. "Why were you thinking about Max?" said Tyler.

"I don't know but I keep doing it, hell I did it last night with Barbie and tonight with Carol" said Reid "you dated a girl named Barbie?" said Tyler. "That's not the point," growled Reid. "So what is it your thinking about with Max?" said Tyler. He tried hard to hide the smile on his face. It was funny that playboy Reid couldn't make a play without thinking about another girl.

"Oh just everything from the way she smelt to how soft her hair was" said Reid in a far away voice. Tyler widened his eyes in surprise. No way could Reid of all people be in love? "So why does that bother you?" said Tyler. "Usually something like that wouldn't but I started to compare the girl I was with to her, and the girls I was with were hollow compared to her, does that make any sense?" said Reid.

He sounded genuinely confused and very lost. Tyler almost felt sorry for him. "Actually it does" said Tyler he didn't say any more so Reid popped his head up and said "and?"

"And what?" said Tyler "and what does it mean, am I losing it man?" said Reid. Tyler laughed and Reid hurled his pillow at the younger man. "No your not losing it" said Tyler. "Then what's wrong with me?" said Reid. "Maybe nothings wrong with you" said Tyler.

"Oh there is something definitely wrong when I can't get it up for someone who looks like they should be in playboy" said Reid. "Maybe that's not what you want," said Tyler.

"Oh will you please make sense baby boy just spit it out I'm not in the mood for riddles" said Reid. "Ok let me put it this way, how do you feel when you're with Max as opposed to the other girls?" said Tyler. He had given up on his paper in favor of his best friends love life.

Reid rolled over and stared at Tyler and then sat up slowly. He seemed to be really thinking about it. "The other girls feel hollow to me," said Reid "and Max?" said Tyler Reid sighed wistfully "like I can do no wrong, that the world is perfect, what does that mean?" said Reid

Tyler laughed at him Reid grabbed Tyler's pillow and held it up in threat. "It means you love her, dumb ass," said Tyler. Reid lowered the pillow a shocked look on his face. "Seriously?" said Reid. "Yeah man and from the sound of it you've got it bad," said Tyler. Reid slid off the bed and paced "do you think she likes me back? "Reid asked.

"Well she did agree to go with us to the concert this weekend" said Tyler. "Yeah she did didn't she?" said Reid "and she went after you when you needed someone to just be there" said Tyler. "Yeah, I did and she has no idea how bad I did," said Reid he sank back down to the bed.

"But I've been avoiding her and dating other girls all week" said Reid "don't worry she still likes you, I explained how you are" said Tyler

"Great she'll never speak to me again," said Reid sourly

Tyler laughed out loud "man give me some credit, I wouldn't do that to you" said Tyler. "So do you think she still likes me?" said Reid "oh yeah, most definitely" said Tyler. Reid was sitting on the edge of his bed his head on his hands. "I'm really screwed up aren't I?" said Reid. "No man you just needed to find someone" said Tyler. He rolled his chair closer to his buddy and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Just try not to run away from it, ok" said Tyler "I don't run away from things" said Reid indignantly "yes Reid you do, but only when they involve your emotions" said Tyler. He said it sadly as though the knowledge hurt him. "Just don't run away from this, stand your ground, it's the most important thing you'll ever do" said Tyler.

Reid sat there blinking in shock. Tyler had just thrown him a curve ball and he was reeling from it. Sometimes Tyler did that to them. He pulled out some sage wisdom from somewhere that made so much sense it was scary. Not to mention very accurate. Tyler had turned back to his homework and began typing again.

He was oblivious to his friend's complete look of shock. Reid had thought he had them all fooled with his act. Maybe he had fooled the others but he never did seem to be able to fool Tyler. It was as though the boy could read your inner emotions and from somewhere pull out a road map when you got lost.

It was an ability that would serve him well when he ever found the right girl. That was if he ever got over that painful shyness to find one. It was odd Tyler seemed to be the only one of them who could do this particular ability. Reid frowned at Tyler's back sometimes that boy scared him. "Hey baby boy?" said Reid. "Yeah Reid" said Tyler "thanks man" said Reid Tyler shrugged "your welcome" he said without stopping his typing.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" asked Reid. Tyler sighed and rubbed his neck "no Reid she's not mad, confused maybe but not mad." Said Tyler. "Do you think I should apolo gize?" said Reid. Tyler looked at him funny, was Reid asking him about girl advice."Yeah it might be a good idea," said Tyler

Reid laid back on his bed his arms behind his head. Tyler went back to typing his paper he wanted to finish the damn paper. "Tyler?" said Reid "yes, Reid" said Tyler in exasperation "lets make sure she has the time of her life at that concert" said Reid Tyler smiled at his friend. "Already planning to" said Tyler "now do you mind I have to finish this," said Tyler. "Whatever man, night" said Reid and he grabbed Tyler's pillow and buried his head in it and went to sleep.

Tyler frowned at the empty space his pillow used to occupy and sighed in frustration. He still had no idea why he put up with Reid's shit. He went back to typing and finished the paper to the background noise of Reid's snores.


	13. Chapter 13

Sins 13

Max thought Reid was acting weird way weird. He had been unusually nice to her all day long and had even apologized to her for ignoring her last week. His friends were still in shock about it. Caleb was watching him with a wary expression on his face. He was definitely worried about something.

Max wasn't sure what to make of the attention .The boys had started sitting with her again. From seemingly out of the blue. Though she suspected that Tyler somehow had something to do with it. Caleb was polite to her but still somewhat awkward.

She knew it was her causing it but could think of no way to change it.

Reid had sat with her in all of her classes and Caleb was starting to notice his growing attachment. So at lunch Caleb finally had it with Reid's antics. Reid and Max were sitting very close to each other. He was practically hugging her while she sat there. They were laughing and teasing each other "Reid I need to talk to you" said Caleb.

Reid smirked at the older boy. He had expected this; Caleb just couldn't resist the big brother attitude, especially since he actually was one with Max. "Yeah sure" said Reid. He leaned closer to Max and whispered something into her ear. She broke out into giggles.

Caleb didn't want everyone in the school knowing about Max being related to him, since his mother didn't even know about her .He definitely didn't want some bonehead from the school calling the house looking for Max. "After school then?" said Caleb. "Why not right here?" said Reid. Caleb glared at him "or are you embarrassed by her?" said Reid "Reid stop" said Max. Reid sat back and glared at Caleb. Max rested her hand on Reid's arm trying to calm him.

He looked upset that Caleb still hadn't acknowledged her. "Its more complicated than that and you know it just talk to me after school" said Caleb then he got up and started to walk away. Reid was tempted to yell something at his retreating back but Max's hands stayed him. "Why did you do that?" asked Max.

"I'm sorry I just wish that he would just acknowledge you" said Reid "he will, or he won't that's his choice but you've got to give him time Reid" said Max. Reid snorted "its already been almost two months already" said Reid. "I know its ok, I understand why don't be so harsh about it, ok" said Max "honey you are just way too understanding, if it were me I'd throw it in his face" said Reid

"I don't want him to hate me Reid," said Max. Reid ran his hand through his hair. "I know but I also don't want him to ignore you either," said Reid. "You can't force him to like me Reid" said Max "no but I can tell him how stupid he is acting" said Reid. "Fine just promise me one thing" said Max "yeah sure babe anything you want" said Reid "don't blurt it out in front of everyone, give him time" said Max

Reid sighed he had lost this battle but not the war. "Sure babe whatever you say" said Reid. She looked at him funny when he said that. She could tell he was up to something but not what. He was acting unusually clingy lately. "So we're going to be picking you up at six because the concert starts at eight" said Reid "why so early?" she asked.

She had a fry hanging out of her mouth like a strange cigarette. He chuckled the image was just too funny not to. Max blushed and finished eating the fry. "Mostly to avoid traffic and so we have time to eat," said Reid. "Sure I'll be ready to go then" said Max "seriously we want to be on the road no later than six thirty" said Reid.

"Reid I said I'd be ready don't worry so much" said Max. If she didn't know any better she would say Reid was nervous about tonight. "So it's going to be just us three tonight?" said Max. "Yeah but Tyler said something about some girl he met in a chat room also being there, my guess is he's going to try and hook up" said Reid

"Does he know what she looks like?" said Max."Yeah he's got a pic, so it shouldn't be too hard to find her" said Reid "Reid there's going to be thousands there how is he ever going to find her?" said Max."If he does he does if not well guess its not meant to be" said Reid. The way he said the last part had her attention instantly riveted on him.

"And if it is?" she asked "if it is what?" he said he sounded bewildered. "If its meant to be" said Max "then it will find a way," he said. She wondered if he was even talking about Tyler anymore or her because he was looking at her kind of funny. "Well I suppose we should hurry up and get to class," said Max she suddenly felt very self conscientious of Reid staring at her. "Max?" said Reid he reached out and grabbed her hand

"Yes Reid" she answered. He was holding her hand for some reason. He wanted to ask her if she would date him on a more permanent status. His voice left him when he took her hand and for one time in his life he was at a loss for words.

"I ah" he stammered. Max looked shocked and slightly amused by his nervousness. "Its all right Reid you can tell me later" she said softly and kissed his forehead before rising to head for class. Reid absently touched his head where she had kissed. He couldn't believe he froze like that. He never froze, that was Tyler's job.

What was wrong with him? He had never acted this way with a girl before maybe Tyler was right maybe he was in love. He certainly was acting weird lately. He stood up and headed for class. Max wasn't in this one. Tyler was in another class with her. This one had Caleb and Pogue in it but somehow that wasn't as good as the classes with Max in them anymore.

He walked in and sat down next to Caleb of all people. Caleb looked at him funny usually Reid sat by one of the girls in class, not near him and Pogue. Pogue looked over to Caleb and spotted Reid sitting there. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Ok Reid really was acting weird lately. "Hey Reid what's up?" said Pogue. Reid sighed like he was depressed.

"Not much just trying to survive today so I can get to the concert tonight" said Reid. "Concert?" said Caleb "yeah Tyler bought tickets when I was dating Jenny and we were going to take her but well you know what happened with that" said Reid. They did know Reid had ranted right in front of them on a guy's night out. So they couldn't help but know. "So who are you taking instead?" asked Pogue.

Reid glanced at Caleb and for a second regretted sitting there. "Max" said Reid. He saw Caleb's jaw tighten and wondered if Caleb would hit him for a second. "Why Max?" said Caleb. He was trying to keep his voice calm. Given Reid's history with women that was taking a serious amount of self-control. "Because I like her and she wanted to go, why?" said Reid. Caleb couldn't tell if he was being honest or baiting him. "Just behave with her," said Caleb."Ok dad" said Reid sarcastically. "I mean it Reid!" said Caleb in warning.


	14. Chapter 14

Sins 14

Caleb was still glaring at him when the teacher began class. "I'll be on my best behavior if that helps" said Reid then he pulled out his book and began to try and follow along. His mind kept drifting back to Max. He knew Tyler had deliberately made the arrangements to hook up at the concert. He wanted to give Reid some alone time with Max. That and he didn't want to be a third wheel. Reid understood the only problem now was going to be big brother.

The teacher gave them the assigned papers right before the bell rang. Only two classes to go and he was looking forward to P.E. he could use the physical exertion to loosen up the tension that settled into his shoulders. Not to mention the nervous knot in his stomach.

He stuffed his books into his bag and headed for class. Leaving Caleb and Pogue behind he headed for class.

Pogue and Caleb watched him go. They were both somewhat perplexed by his strange behavior. "Is it just me or is Reid acting very strange even for him" said Pogue."Yeah he is and I saw him cuddling with Max at lunch" said Caleb. "Reid cuddling, I thought he said he doesn't do cuddling," said Pogue. "Well apparently he's changed" said Caleb.

"Oh no you don't think?" said Pogue.

"Think what?" said Caleb. "Oh never mind" said Pogue. "Out with it Parry," said Caleb. Pogue looked nervous for a second. Caleb was definitely not going to like this. "What if he's in love?" said Pogue. He stepped back a space just in case Caleb blew up.

"He's only been seen with Max all week" said Caleb "oh boy," said Pogue. "We'll ask Tyler when we see him next, he should know," said Caleb. Pogue sighed he didn't envy Baby Boy.

Caleb spotted Tyler heading for the Gym and caught up to him before he went through the doors. "Guys?" said Tyler. They looked upset to him and he was wondering what was wrong "all right out with it why's he acting so weird?" said Caleb "why is who acting weird?" said Tyler. He was thoroughly lost by their question. "Reid he's acting very strange man" said Pogue. Tyler frowned oh that's what they meant. Oh geez what should I tell them, he thought. "Yeah he is" said Tyler cautiously answering them. "Yes we noticed so what gives, why man" said Pogue.

Tyler shrugged at them " I'm not entirely sure but I think he may be in love," said Tyler. Oh shit he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "In love, with who?" said Pogue. He looked at Caleb. Caleb had his jaw clenched tight and he looked pissed. "Oh shit he's not, please tell me he's not?" said Pogue. "Sorry but I know I'm not that convincing of a liar" said Tyler

"How long?" said Caleb "how long for what?" asked Tyler. "How long has he felt this way?" said Caleb "you would have to ask him," said Tyler. Caleb looked upset and maybe a little angry. "Yeah I guess I'm going to have to" said Caleb. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated he could tell but he would have to deal with it. Caleb walked into class. "Please tell me I didn't just get Reid killed" said Tyler. "Naw I don't think he'll kill him, maim him maybe but not kill" said Pogue. Tyler couldn't tell if the older boy was teasing or not. Which did nothing to ease his worries. "Ah shit Reid's gonna kill me" said Tyler. Then he went into the gym, Pogue had went in ahead of him.

Tyler pulled Reid aside the second he spotted him. Reid looked happy of all things. Maybe the boys had something with that whole Reid acting weird thing? "Hey man heads up, Caleb and Pogue have noticed your acting a little off," said Tyler. Reid frowned "what did you tell them?" said Reid. Tyler shrugged "nothing they didn't already know" said Tyler.

"But you may want to come up with something good when it comes to Max." said Tyler. Reid frowned and slid his swim trunks on. "I don't even have an answer to that," said Reid. "Well you better think of one quick," said Tyler. He nodded towards the other two boys who were coming their way. Caleb stopped in front of Reid, "meet me outside after last bell we have a lot of things to talk about" said Caleb.

Then Caleb headed for the pool. Reid closed his locker; he wasn't in the mood to deal with Caleb's shit today. He joined the others and headed for the pool. After running off some steam in the pool and taking a steaming shower. He got dressed; he wasn't even in the mood for his usual locker room antics. He was irritated with himself.

He had practiced asking Max out all night and when it came time he froze like some stupid idiot. He pulled his bag out of his locker and threw it over his shoulder. Unusually he was the first one out of the gym. At least as opposed to his covenant brothers. He went to study hall. The only bright part was that Max also had study hall. Unfortunately so did the rest of the group.

He chose the big table even though he would prefer the smaller more intimate ones. He knew he wouldn't really get a chance to be alone with her anyways. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see her sneak up on him. She covered his eyes and said, "guess who?" with a giggle. "Oh I don't know a clown," he teased

She play smacked him "it's me silly" said a voice he didn't want to hear. It was Jenny behind him not Max as he had thought. He stiffened "Jenny" he said coldly "oh why so cold baby?" said Jenny. "You know why" he answered coolly.

Max chose that moment to walk in and sit down. "Hi Jenny" said Max. "Hi max" said Jenny brightly back. "So are we still up for tonight?" said Jenny. Max frowned her little spell must have worn off.

"No Jenny we are not up for anything ever again now go away I have work to do" said Reid. His tone was all ice and steel. Max suppressed a shudder from a sudden chill in the room. "But?" protested Jenny. The others we're filtering in and taking places at the table. They watched the scene unfold without saying a word.

"But I thought you'd be over it by now" said Jenny. "I am over it, and over you now leave and don't talk to me again," he said. He spelled it out like he was addressing a five year old. Jenny stifled a sob and ran away from the table grabbing her books and going around the corner and to the other side of the library. Max had pulled her books from her bag and started doing her work. She didn't really want to be in the middle of this, she still had to live with the girl. Thank god she would be at a concert tonight and wouldn't have to listen to Jenny's cry fest. Reid took a seat next to her and put his arm around Max's shoulders. Jenny looked back one last time; just as he did it.

Max groaned oh great now she knew and Max would never here the end of it. Reid was glaring at the retreating Jenny with his arm still around her. He didn't seem to notice that all of his covenant brothers and their girlfriends were gathered around the table. Kat and Sarah were looking at each other and then at Max. As if they wanted to ask her when this happened. Caleb sat down on Max's other side and glared at Reid. Reid made no move to remove his arm. Max turned to look at Reid. Him and Caleb were having a staring contest with her in the middle.

"That's it enough stop it the both of you" said Max. The librarian running study hall shushed her. She gently removed Reid's arm "your leaning on me and it hurts to sit like that" said Max. Caleb was still glaring at him. But Reid reluctantly lowered his arm. The gesture had served its purpose anyways. Max wasn't through yet she still had Caleb glaring nails at Reid from her other side. "And that's enough out of you too" said Max.

Caleb gritted his jaw "oh for gods sake I'm trying to concentrate here have your testosterone fest later" said Max. The librarian looked like she wanted to hush her again. Caleb sat back in his chair with a frown and started reading his textbook.


	15. Chapter 15

Sins 15

Caleb was reading on one side and Reid was doing some questions for history on the other side of her. Max was chewing on the end of her pencil and trying to concentrate on her lit paper. All around her. Her friends were writing or reading. The table was absurdly quiet almost disturbingly so. The only sound heard from the table was the scratching of pencils on paper.

Max could still feel the hostility coming from Caleb and she in turn glared at him. He saw her look and further buried his head into his book. The table remained like that until bell rang. The others made like they were going to leave. But when Caleb and Reid stood up to follow them. Max slammed them both back into the chairs.

"Max!" hissed Caleb. She had used to do it ."What the hell is your problem, today?" said Max. She was staring at Caleb "you shouldn't have" Caleb started. "But I did now shush about it" said Max. Caleb looked irritated and slightly pissed off. He obviously didn't like to be bossed around, especially by his younger sister.

"Now out with it Caleb why are you acting like such a jerk to us?' said Max "I'm not acting like a jerk" Caleb said defensively. Reid nodded yes but didn't say it. This was Max's show. Caleb finally relented when she stared him down. "I'm just concerned about you that's all," said Caleb.

The librarian had started to walk towards them. So Max did to her what she had done to jenny. "You want to go sit down and leave us alone, we're not disturbing you" said Max. The woman turned back around and walked back to the desk. Caleb and Reid both looked at her in shock. Where had she learned that one, they didn't even know how to do that? "Now why are you so concerned about me?' said Max.

Caleb looked nervous for a second, wasn't he supposed to be the one chewing her out? "I'm just not sure of someone's' motives" said Caleb he looked right at Reid when he said it "so that's it you don't trust me" said Reid. "When it comes to her, no," said Caleb.

"Why not" said Reid "oh come now you know what a player you are" said Caleb

"Well maybe I've stopped playing have you ever though of that," said Reid. "Why would you?' said Caleb. "Maybe I found something better" said Reid. Max just sat there and listened to them argue. Had she heard what she thought she had?

"Whoa, wait a second," said Max "don't I get a say in this?' said Max. "Yeah of course" said Caleb. "Can I say something?" said Reid "of course" said Max. "I wanted to ask you this earlier but I kind of froze up" said Reid. Caleb raised his eyebrows in shock. Reid froze, oh shit.

"Yeah sure go ahead," said Max. "I wanted to ask you if, you would, date me," said Reid at last spitting out the last. Max sat there blinking in surprise. Say what? Was her first thought. "Sure why not" said Max. Caleb looked at her in shock. "Are you sure about this?" said Caleb "yeah, can you handle it?" she asked, "Ok, I guess I'll have to if that's what you want," said Caleb.

He didn't have to like it though. "But I will be watching you" said Caleb. He pointed at Reid. Reid didn't look the slightest bit concerned. "Don't break her heart Garwin or I'll break something of yours," said Caleb. "Caleb!" said Max. Caleb didn't back down on this part, so Max reluctantly let it go.

Caleb gathered up his stuff and started for the door. Reid did the same but he waited for Max. "Max I just want you to know I've never really done the steady girlfriend thing" said Reid. "Reid its ok, I've never done the boyfriend thing so if you screw up I won't notice" she said with a laugh.

"Seriously no ones ever asked you out" said Reid "no not really they were all more like friends to me" said Max. "Oh!" said Reid. "So shall we go get ready for our first official date?" said Max. Reid had a wicked grin on his face that was making her nervous. "Yeah I'll see you later then," said Reid. They had been walking as they talked and soon found themselves in front of the dorm building. Max went up the stairs and turned off on the second floor. Reid kept climbing to the upper level.

Max walked down her hallway and put her key in the door. She listened for a second and heard soft sobbing. She opened the door and quietly set her stuff down. Jenny was lying on her back on the floor surrounded by empty Ben and Jerry's containers. Oh great a pity fest, thought Max. She grabbed her shower supplies.

Max headed for the showers and enjoyed a relaxing shower. Then she headed back to the room. Jenny was eating another tub of Ben and Jerry's when she walked in. Max closed the door and pulled out a dress she had bought a few days ago for this concert. She debated on wearing it for a few minutes. Then decided to just go for it.

"Where are you going?" sniffled Jenny. "On a date" said Max with a shrug. "With Reid?' said Jenny. Max debated about just telling her the date was with Tyler but then jenny would think Reid was still available and he wasn't. "Yes," said Max.

Jenny sniffled and took another bite of ice cream "he's an asshole you know" said Jenny. Max shrugged he hadn't been at all asshole like to her, just to jenny. She of course deserved it. "You should have gone for Tyler he's nice" said Jenny. Max wasn't sure if she was talking to her or herself.

Max reached into the drawer of her dresser and pulled out fresh undergarments. And you still would have cheated on him and Tyler would have been a worse wreck than Reid had been Just because he was a nice guy.

She put them on and slid the dress over her head and zipped the closure in the front. It was a cute little blue jean dress she found and it zipped all the way up the front.

Max left it partially unzipped because it looked better that way. "Why are you dressing all up for him, its just Reid?" said Jenny. She sounded jealous and Max had no intention of hearing her comments the whole time she was getting ready.

So she used again, this time to make jenny's little memory lapse a little more permanent.

"Jenny you've had enough ice-cream put it away and go to bed. Forget you ever dated Reid at all," said Max. Jenny set the ice cream on the floor walked over to her bed and fell face first into the mattress. She was soon snoring loudly.

Max hoped she hadn't over done the amount of energy on that, last thing she needed was an amnesiac jenny.

She grabbed her makeup pouch and actually put some on, she never used to even buy the stuff before she came here. She put some on and put it away grabbed the heels she bought to go with the dress and put them on. She grabbed her purse and keys. Then headed out the door. She would just meet them in the lobby. That way jenny would stay asleep and Max wouldn't have to explain to them what she had done.


	16. Chapter 16

Sins 16

Max walked down the stairs and was just getting to the bottom when she heard Reid's footsteps on the stairs. She turned back to yell at him but she wasn't fast enough. Reid had already vanished down her hallway. "Shit!" she hissed under her breath and ran back up the stairs.She headed down the hallway as fast as she could in those heels.

Unfortunately Reid was faster; most likely because of flat foot wear grumbled Max. He was talking to Jenny in the doorway. All Max caught was "Max Who?" said Jenny "Reid!" yelled Max. "Oh there you are" said Reid. "I Was just asking your roommate here where you were and funny she can't even remember you," said Reid. He raised a single eyebrow at her. "Ah that's probably because she hit her head recently" said Max "no I didn't, did I?" said Jenny.

Max was cursing silently in her head she had used way too much power on that. "Yes you did and I'm your roommate, Max by the way," said Max "oh nice to meet you" said Jenny. She extended her hand to Max so she could shake it Max awkwardly took it and shook hands. "And this must be your boyfriend" said Jenny. "Ah yeah" said Max Reid glared at her. "Right babe" said Max.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend, Reid," said Reid extending his hand to Jenny. Jenny eagerly shook it "its so nice to meet you, now who were you looking for again?' said Jenny "ah I found her thanks" said Reid. He motioned for Max to walk towards the stairs. She did rather quickly and Reid followed almost as quickly.

They reached the stairs and Reid said "well that was awkward, I hope you can explain it?" said Reid "oh yeah, It was wasn't it, it was kind of an accident" said Max. Reid looked sideways at her "be more careful, Caleb will get pissed at you if you draw attention, understand?" said Reid.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was just trying to abort a pity fest before it began" said Max. "Yeah well please be more careful," said Reid. Max sighed "I will, I wasn't trying to go that far with it, guess I used a little too much power" said Max

"What were you trying to do?" asked Reid. He knew already he just wanted to see if she would admit it.

"Make her forget you so I wouldn't hear her bitch every time we went out" said Max. Reid chuckled, that was sweet seriously fucked but sweet. "Well not that I don't appreciate it but would you mind not doing something like that again" said Reid "okay" said Max "sorry" she said sheepishly. "Its all right baby" said Reid.

He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her towards the curb. Tyler pulled up in his hummer and Reid held open the door for her. He decided to let Tyler drive for tonight. It gave him time to get closer to Max.

She climbed into the car and slid over. Reid climbed in next to her and shut the door. "Ready?" said Tyler. Max put on her seatbelt and so did Reid. Then Reid leaned closer to her. "Ready" said Max. "Well then lets go," said Tyler. "Huh I see how you are don't even ask if I'm ready" said Reid. Tyler snorted, "I don't have to" said Tyler. "Still doesn't mean you can't" said Reid. Tyler glared at him, he knew now that Reid was messing with him. So he chose to ignore him. "So how's Jenny?" said Tyler.

He decided to mess with Reid back "forgetful" said Reid. "Forgetful?" said Tyler in confusion. Reid turned to look at Max. "Would you like to explain, or should I?" said Reid. He no longer sounded angry it was more like amused now. In truth he was a bit flattered by her behavior. He hadn't really known what to do about the whole Jenny situation. He had to admit Max's solution worked even if it was a bit underhanded.

"She can't even remember him," said Max. "Why not?" said Tyler he sounded worried. Max sighed and looked at Reid. He was smirking at her. "Because I made her forget," said Max. She bit her bottom lip and waited for the explosion. "Oh shit!" said Tyler. "Did it work?' said Tyler. "yeah a little too well, she forgot me too" said Max. Tyler started laughing "oh god that's funny, nothing at all, man your mean" said Tyler.

"I wasn't trying to be mean," said Max. Tyler was still laughing and Reid was now doing it too. Max frowned at them "guys it was an accident" said Max they laughed harder. "So she wouldn't remember anything?' said Tyler "no nothing" said Max "man that is too funny" said Tyler. "I wasn't trying to make her that empty-headed" said Max "ah don't worry all of Reid's dates are empty headed" said Tyler.

Reid reached over her and smacked Tyler's arm. Max started laughing until she remembered that she would be considered in that number. She smacked Tyler's arm too "hey what was that for?' said Tyler "hello on a date with Reid here" said Max.

"Oh in that case sorry," said Tyler. The way he said it was like he was sorry she was dating Reid. Max smacked him again "ouch quit it" said Tyler. "Then stop being sarcastic," said Max. Reid was laughing his ass off next to her. Max smacked him too"ow hey what was that for?' said Reid. "For laughing while he insults us both dip shit," said Max. "Oh, hey" said Reid Tyler was laughing at them both now."Oh man, you two are the perfect couple," said Tyler

They both glared at him. "See what I mean" said Tyler. He was still laughing when he said it. "Geez this is only our first date you act as though I'm ready to propose already," said Reid. "Don't encourage him," said Max. Tyler just kept laughing "keep it up baby boy and I'll leave you at the concert" said Reid "no you won't" said Max.

"I thought you were on my side?" said Reid. "Reid be nice, besides he is right we do make a cute couple" said Max "oh please don't encourage him" said Reid. "She doesn't have to" said Tyler. His tone was a lot more serious. That made Reid glare at him "watch it baby boy" threatened Reid. His tone was half hearted though.

Max decided to change the subject before they ended up arguing. "So where are we eating?' said Max. "Are you hungry?" asked Tyler. "A little are you?" said Max "some what" said Reid. "Ok I guess we could get some fast food, what do you want?" asked Tyler. "Nothing with beans" said Max. "Got it Taco Bell here we come" said Tyler. She smacked him on the arm"oh stop it" said Max "ok, ok just kidding how about hamburgers" said Tyler.

"Sure sounds good," said Max "works for me" said Reid. They looked at each other and at the highway signs on the side of the road. "So which exit should we take?" said Tyler. "How about the next one its on the outskirts of Boston" said Reid. "As long as it has food I don't care," said Max.


	17. Chapter 17

Sins 17

"So which one, there's like twenty?" said Tyler they looked at the signs for the different restaurants "how about that one?" said Max. She was pointing at an old fashioned fifties diner."Ok, looks good," said Tyler. He pulled into the driveway and found a parking space. He looked at his watch "we have a couple hours before the show, so we're good" said Tyler.

He opened up the door and got out. Reid opened his door and climbed down. The he extended his hand to help Max down. Max grinned Reid acting like a gentleman was just too cute. She took his offered hand anyways and climbed out of the car. He kept a hold of her hand and led her towards the door.

Tyler rolled his eyes and didn't bother to hide his smirk. Tyler opened the door and walked in. he was talking to the hostess when Reid and Max walked in. the hostess grabbed three menu's and walked towards the tables on the left side of the restaurant. She set the menus on a table and told them a waitress would be right with them. Tyler grabbed a chair and sat down. Reid slid the chair out for Max and then pushed her in when she sat. "Gee thanks Reid," said Max in an amused tone. "I just want this evening to be perfect for you" said Reid.

"Reid it will be, stop worrying, I'm happy just to be spending time with you" said Max. Reid grinned at her "really?" said Reid "what am I chopped liver?' said Tyler."Naw your cuter" teased Max. Tyler blushed at the comment, Reid elbowed him in the ribs "hey no making cutesy faces at my girl" said Reid. "I'm not doing anything," protested Tyler.

"So tell us about this mystery girl" said Max

Tyler looked embarrassed for a second. "Well come on out with it" said Max "she's just a girl I met online" said Tyler "oh come on, if she was just a girl you wouldn't be meeting her" said Reid. "We just you know got along and she was going to the concert so we decided to meet there" said Tyler.

He sounded embarrassed by the fact he was meeting a girl. "So what does she look like?" asked Reid. "Yeah did you get pictures?' asked Max. Tyler was playing with his napkin nervously "yeah she sent me a few" said Tyler. "Well lets see, c'mon," said Max.

Tyler reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some papers. He handed them to Max who opened them up. The girl in the picture was a cute little blond with a heart shaped face."Aw she's cute," said Max. Reid leaned over and took the print form her hands. "Yeah she is, but she looks hell ya young baby boy you sure she ain't lying about her age?" said Reid

"I don't know but at least she safer with me than someone else, and we'll be in a public place" said Tyler. "So you do think she's lying then?" said Max "yeah she sounds young even though she said she's seventeen" said Tyler "my guess would be about fifteen" said Reid "yeah or fourteen" said Max. She was looking at the photo again.

A waitress chose that moment to stop by their table "can I get you folks anything?" asked the woman "yeah a coke please" said Reid "same here" said Tyler "ditto" said Max. "All right would you like more time to decide?' asked the woman "yeah just give us a few seconds, ok" said Reid

Max had picked up the menu and was reading it "sure thing sweetheart I'll be right back with your drinks" said the woman and she walked away. "So what looks good?" asked Reid."Ah I don't know they all sound good," said Max.

"I think I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger," said Reid."Oh that sounds good I think I'll have the same" said Max "I think I'll have the hickory bbq burger" said Tyler "I'm so glad you don't just order salads" said Reid. "Why would I order a salad?" said Max. "Most girls do," said Reid. Max shrugged "well I'm not most girls" said Max. Reid smiled "so I noticed and glad of it too" said Reid.

Tyler was beginning to feel out of place again so he cleared his throat. He was about to say something after it when the waitress showed up. So he thought he'd be polite and order for them.

He started to when they interrupted him. When the woman asked about side dishes Reid popped into the conversation and he finished his own order. The woman went on the Max and she ordered her own food. After she left Tyler decided he was going to be included in the conversation. He was tired of feeling like the third wheel of the group.

"So Tyler what's mystery girl's name?" said Max.

He smiled she had anticipated his feelings and brought him into the conversation. Maybe she really was the balance, she seemed to know their needs better than they did. "Its Chelsea" said Tyler. "Oh pretty" said Max he smiled at her but his cheeks were turning red. Reid chuckled at his friend, Max was obviously teasing him.

"She's just teasing you Baby Boy," said Reid "then she really is the perfect girl for you" said Tyler."Oh really, so I'm perfect am I?" said Max. She turned towards Reid a teasing smile on her face. Reid smiled his best innocent smile "as close to it as I'll ever get beautiful" said Reid. Something told her he meant it and she actually liked it.

He was the most unusual boy she had ever met and she found that she liked that.

So much had changed since she had come here. She never thought she had been the type to even have a boyfriend, now she had one. She didn't know what life would be like without him in it now. She didn't want to either. "That is so sweet thank you," she answered.

"Only as sweet as you are sugar" said Reid smoothly. Tyler made gagging noises. Max reached over to smack him just as the waitress brought the food.

They ate quickly having wasted valuable time deciding on their order. Max dumped Ketchup all over her burger and then ate it. Reid ironically did the same, which Tyler found amusing.

He was glad they found each other and proud of his friend for attempting something more long term. Reid needed that kind of steadiness in his life even if he didn't admit it even to himself. Sometimes Tyler actually worried about Reid; Max would be good for him.

Reid had always had a problem getting close to someone, ever since his mother had left. He had held himself aloof from his own feelings. Tyler knew it had something to do with his mom but there was nothing he could do about it. When Reid's father deteriorated from too much use, Reid became even more withdrawn. Yeah he played and joked with his friends. He had always been reckless and somewhat of a player.

Ever since he discovered girls he had been chasing them. The girls he dated before max had always been superficial, like Jenny. They were the shallow little daddy's girls that seemed to inhabit a boarding school. Reid had been through most of them and left them gasping for more like a fish out of water. It never seemed to phase him what he did to these girls. Like they didn't matter to him, he doubted that they actually had.

Reid had never let them get close to his heart, not like Max had. Tyler was still trying to find out how she did it. He was glad she had though, very glad.


	18. Chapter 18

Sins 18

Max glanced up and found Tyler staring at her again. He had a perplexed expression on its face. Max stared back at him, until he saw her watching him. He looked embarrassed for staring at her. "Enjoying the view?" said Reid. He had seen Tyler watching her and was wondering why. "Ah sorry, didn't realize I was staring" said Tyler. He sounded embarrassed. "So why were you staring at my girl?" said Reid. Tyler shrugged; he wasn't sure how much of his thoughts he wanted to share.

"I ah, was just thinking about how different she is from the other girls," said Tyler.

"Different how?" said Max. She sounded amused by Tyler's actions.

"Just different" said Tyler "oh no you don't, out with it" said Reid.

Tyler looked dismayed he was hoping Reid would just let it go. He should have known better with Reid. Tyler groaned damn it why did he have to be so stubborn. "She's just not like the others," said Tyler. "Not like them how?" said Max.

She was teasing him and he knew it. Damn it was like hanging out with two Reids. "Well for one your smarter" said Tyler. "Hey they all weren't dumb," protested Reid "they fell for your pick up lines," said Tyler.

Max laughed at the expression on Reid's face. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Reid "hello, Sarah is my grandmothers name," said Tyler. He was poking fun at the attempt to pick up the new girl. Sarah, who later ended up dating Caleb instead. It was actually a sore point with Reid.

Reid had always been a bit competitive when it came to Caleb. When Caleb effectively beat him out for Sarah's attentions, he actually resented Caleb for it. Believing that she had made the wrong choice. Personally Tyler thought she had made the right one.

Reid looked pissed off now, obviously it was still a sore subject. "At least I get dates," said Reid.

"Hey he didn't mean it like that" said Max. Reid had his jaw clenched and was turned away from Tyler. Tyler looked like he felt bad. He hadn't started out to hurt Reid's feelings. "Reid" said Max she rested her hand on his. He looked down at her hand "besides women don't even fall for the lines it's the guy saying them" said Max. Reid smiled and put his other hand over hers. "Thanks" he said softly.

"That's ok," said Max. "Beside Tyler does have a point Jenny was an airhead" said Max. "Yeah but he doesn't have to point it out" said Reid sullenly. "Look Reid we all know why you dated those types of girls its not something bad ok" said Max

"What types?" said Reid "stupid, easy" Tyler ventured.

Reid glared at him again "oh come now Reid its not like it's a secret you know" said Max. "Is that what you think of me?" said Reid. He sounded genuinely hurt and Max bit her lip. "No but its what I heard about you" said Max "did you believe them?" said Reid.

Did she really think that he only went for shallow girls? Or did she think that's what he thought of her?

"Not at first but when most of the girls in school start warning you about a guy you tend to compare notes" said Max. Reid looked down suddenly he was very worried they had given her an impression of him that he didn't want her to have. Tyler even looked worried as he glanced from Max to Reid and back again.

She pulled his hand towards her. "But I prefer to make my own decision, despite everyone's opinions to the contrary" said Max. She smiled at him and Tyler let out the breath he was holding. "So you don't believe them then?" said Reid. "I never said that," said Max. The hopeful look on his face fell. And he glanced at her with worry plain on his face.

"But I choose to give you the chance to show me otherwise" said Max. Reid swallowed nervously as he stared at her. She was still holding his hand. So he lifted it to his lips and kissed her hand. "Thank you" he said. Tyler was smiling at them; she really was a great girl. Reid better not screw this up.

"Its all right" said Max. "Will you let me say one thing though" said Reid "sure, of course" said Max "I would never treat you the way I've treated those other girls, you mean more to me than that" said Reid. Max grinned at him he had just admitted his feelings whether he meant to or not.

"I'll hold you to that" said Max. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not. "Now be nice to Tyler, he's trying to tell you how much your taste has improved" said Max. She had a mischievous grin on her face. Reid pushed her "your so bad" said Reid "you say that like is a bad thing" said Max.

Tyler looked embarrassed by his friend's behavior. "Well Tyler, keep going" said Max. Tyler rolled his eyes "as if I need to fuel either of your egos," said Tyler. Max laughed "hey my ego isn't that bad" said Max. "Yeah right, fishing for compliments much" said Reid "ha, and your not" said Max. "All right enough you two" said Tyler. "What are you baby-sitting?" said Reid. Max stood up and sat on Tyler's lap she was laughing. "Nope but I am" said Max.

Tyler pinched her ass and she yelped jumping off his lap. Reid was laughing his ass off. "That's just too funny," said Reid between giggles. Tyler flipped them both off. Max threw her arm around his shoulders. "You know I'm just playing with you," she said. Tyler was grinning at her and she kissed the boys forehead. "Hey no kissing on the best friend" protested Reid.

"Ah he feels left out, don't worry baby doll," said Max. She leaned over and kissed his cheek too. "Now we should be going or we'll miss our show," said Max. "Yeah good idea" said Tyler. He picked up the check and Reid grabbed it from his hands. Tyler watched Reid with wide eyes when he paid the bill. So Tyler left the tip instead sliding a ten under one of the glasses. Before he followed Reid and Max to the front door.

They were laughing and giggling all the way to the truck. Reid opened the door for her and waited for her to climb in. Max grinned mischievously at Reid and slid into the drivers seat. Reid laughed when Tyler opened the door and Max burst into giggles. "Hey!" Tyler protested, "just kidding," said Max sliding back over next to Reid.

Tyler climbed into the drivers seat "very funny" said Tyler Max broke into laughter and Reid joined her. Tyler shook his head and started the truck.


	19. Chapter 19

Sins 19

Max was still laughing when Tyler drove away from the diner. Reid was laughing too and he put his arm around her waist. She leaned into his hug. Tyler grinned at the couple, they looked so perfect together. He drove down the highway in a very good mood. Pulled off at their off ramp and headed for the stadium. He got in line with the other vehicles and followed the security guards directions to the parking lot.

Parked next to a small import car and got out. They were still joking and laughing as the walked up to the ticket booths. Tyler showed his tickets to the guard at the door and they walked in. they followed the signs to their seats.

Pausing to look at the souvenir booths as they passed. "Oh we have to at least get a shirt before we go" said Max "then you better get them now" said Tyler. "We have time go ahead, and get me one to," said Reid.

He pulled a hundred out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Reid I brought money" said Max "I know but you're my date, just let me pay for it ok" he said. He gave her a pleading look and she relented. "All right, what size?" said Max. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Large" said Reid and kissed her back.

Tyler was standing off to the side looking for his Internet buddy. While simulantiously trying to avoid being run over. "Tyler!" yelled a girl's voice. He turned towards the sound to find a young girl rushing towards him.

He couldn't tell how old she was but she looked young. She reached him out of breath. "Hey" she said while trying to catch her breath. The girl was indeed quite young. Though she had tried to dress like she was older. "Chelsea?" said Tyler "yeah, that's me," said the girl "Are you here alone?" said Chelsea

"No I brought Reid and his girlfriend," said Tyler "jenny?" said Chelsea "no Max, he broke up with Jenny" said Tyler Reid was standing near the line for the souvenir booth waiting for Max. "C'mon I want you to meet them," said Tyler.

He walked her towards Reid. "Chelsea, this is Reid, and the brunette heading towards us is Max," said Tyler. "Hey" said the blond guy standing there waiting for someone.

Max ran up to him "whoa that line is scary, thought I was going to loose a hand there for a minute" said Max "Max this is Chelsea the girl I told you about" said Tyler "oh hi, I'm Max" said Max. Holding out her hand to the younger girl in greeting. The girl giggled nervously and shook her hand. Max guessed she was about fifteen despite the make up and the hairdo. The girl had made an obvious attempt to look older.

"So you met Tyler online" said Max "yeah I've been kinda talking to him for awhile, and I mentioned I had tickets to this concert and he said he did too" said Chelsea.

The girl was talkative in the extreme, almost as bad as Jenny but not quite. Max nodded to her answers only following about half of what the girl was saying. "So you wouldn't have been able to go if it wasn't for Tyler going" completed Max. Chelsea smiled at her; she had been convinced that Max wasn't really listening to her until she said that. The girls had walked ahead of the guys leaving them to trail behind them.

"Hey is it just me or did we get ditched by our dates so they could be with each other?" said Tyler Reid laughed "you wish" said Reid Tyler realized what he meant and blushed bright red "Reid she's too young for that" said Tyler "oh really is that why she keeps looking at you like your edible?" said Reid "she isn't, is she?" said Tyler.

Chelsea chose that moment to look back at Tyler and then lick her lips. "Oh crap she is" said Tyler Reid laughed at him. Tyler smacked his arm, Reid smacked him back "ouch, I didn't hit you that hard" said Tyler "wimp," said Reid. They stopped smacking each other when security looked at them like he wanted to throw them out.

"Yeah he is cute isn't he?" said Max to Chelsea; they had been talking about Tyler and Reid. "So how long have you known them?" said Chelsea "oh since school started I'm the sister of one of Reid's best friends" said Max "not Tyler" said Chelsea "no of course not that would be creepy" said Max. Chelsea sighed in relief.

"So Chelsea what grade are you in?" said Max "oh I'm a senior" said Chelsea. "Oh really at what school?" said Max. She didn't really know the names of the local schools but she knew enough to know a junior high school kid when she saw one.

"Ah Martin" said Chelsea. "Really I have a cousin in Martin" said Max "oh I'm sorry I meant Martin Luther" said Chelsea. "Eh huh" said Max. Chelsea went quiet all of a sudden. "Look I know you're not seventeen but Tyler is and I don't want him to get in trouble so level with us how old are you?" said Max.

She put a little bit of power behind it just to compel the girl to be honest. "Ah fifteen, but please don't tell Tyler he thinks I'm older" said Chelsea. "Its ok, I'm sure he can guess, he's pretty smart" said Max "do you think I blew it with him?' said Chelsea. "No not really but you might want to wait a few years before you go any further in a relationship" said Max

"Thanks, Reid's really lucky to have you" said Chelsea "thanks, but if its any consolation I'd lie too, if I was talking to something that cute online" said Max. Chelsea giggled and the boys looked at them funny. "What's so funny?" they said coming up next to them. Max lost her composure and started laughing with Chelsea. The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok what gives, what's so funny?" said Tyler. Max couldn't answer she was laughing so hard. "Hey babe chill, what's so funny?' said Reid. Max hugged his arm still giggling "nothing" she said between giggles. "Oh no your laughing at something now what is it?' said Reid. "The looks on your faces" said Max between giggles.

"What about them?' said Reid. He looked at Tyler when he said it then burst out laughing himself "what's so funny?" said Tyler. He put his hands on his hips. "No wonder she kept looking at you like you were edible you've got barbeque sauce all over your face" said Reid.

He was laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. Tyler said, "Oh shit, hold on" and he headed for the bathroom. "I hope we didn't embarrass him," said Chelsea "naw baby boys tougher than that" said Reid. They waited for Tyler to wash his face. When he took too long Max sent Reid in to check on him.

He was standing in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Man didn't know you were that vain" said Reid "ah shit sorry," said Tyler he grabbed a towel and dried his face. "Reid can I ask you something?" said Tyler "yeah sure shoot" said Reid "do you think there's someone out there for me, whose like Max?" said Tyler "yeah, probably not exactly like Max but more suited to you why?' said Reid Tyler sighed and looked at the sink.

"Chelsea's only a few years younger than you, maybe she's the one" said Reid "yeah but I would have to wait to find out" said Tyler "you'll find someone man, just don't give up" said Reid. "Thanks bro, I appreciate that" said Tyler "now c'mon the girls are waiting for us" said Reid.

Max and Chelsea were waiting outside for the boys when someone walked up and grabbed Chelsea's ass. "Hey ouch quit it," said Chelsea "leave her alone," said Max. Going to the girl's defense against the older guy. "Hey look whose here, if it isn't Maxi" said a boy who looked vaguely familiar. Max remembered why when Aaron Abbot detached himself from a group of onlookers and walked up. "Oh great" murmured Max under her breath. "Hey if it isn't Maxi old gal, where's my forty?" said Aaron. "What forty you lost fair and square" said Max defensively. The other boy was trying to cop a feel on Chelsea while he held tight to her upper arm. There was too many of them to try manipulating their minds.

"We'll decide what's fair how about you and your friend here pay us back with a little of that sweetness" said Aaron. He tried to lean forward to kiss her. Max slammed her head forehead forward suddenly catching the boy in the nose. Aaron swore and grabbed his nose, which was now bleeding. "Bitch your going to pay for that," he said

At that moment Reid and Tyler came out of the bathroom. Aaron was reaching forward to grab Max by the hair when suddenly he was flying back wards. He hit the ground hard and came up to see Garwin standing between him and his prey. "Keep your hands off my girl," said Reid. "Max you ok?" said Reid he inclined his head towards her but didn't take his eyes off of Aaron.

Tyler stopped by Chelsea and the boy holding her stepped back. Chelsea ran behind Tyler in fear. "What happened?" asked Tyler "he, said Max owed him forty bucks and wanted us to pay it back with you know" said Chelsea. She pointed at Aaron when she said he.

"Is that true Abbot?' said Reid. "Yeah so what if it is, she took me for a lot more than that what's it to you?" said Aaron

"I'm dating her, now leave her alone and learn not to be such a sore loser," said Reid. Aaron stood up and Reid took a step forward when Aaron did "c'mon guys we'll deal with these posers later" said Aaron. The other guy with Aaron walked around Chelsea and Tyler. He stepped towards Chelsea and Tyler stepped forward to meet him.

The guy backed off and followed Aaron as he walked away. "Are you all right?" said Reid. He was checking Max over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Tyler did the same with his date, which was a little more distraught than Max. They held tight to the girls as they went to find their seats. They put the girls between them while they looked around for Aaron and his crew. Reid spotted them in an upper row on the other side of the stadium and relaxed.


	20. Chapter 20

Sins 20

The opening band took the stage and they suffered through its performance. Chelsea was clinging to Tyler, still shaken up by her run in with Aaron's cronies. Max was clinging to Reid for an entirely different reason. "So you broke Aaron's nose?" said Reid. He seemed amused by it. "Yeah he deserved it why," said Max "I'm sure he did just be careful, he likes to squeal" said Reid. "Don't worry I can handle him" said Max. She had a wicked smile on her face that made Reid nervous for some reason.

"Why do I suddenly feel sorry for Aaron?" said Reid. "I don't know why do you?" said Max. Reid laughed "you are so wicked" said Reid. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She smiled at him when he pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry" he said worried she would be mad at him for it. "Its all right we're dating remember?" said Max.

Beside her Chelsea giggled at something Tyler said and seemed to be calming down. The band finally took the stage and a hush settled over the crowd. Max stood on her tiptoes to see over the guy in front of her.

Watching with rapt attention as the lead singer Tarja took the stage. Then she began to sing and the band behind her began the opening strings to "wish I had an angel"

She sang two songs from each of her albums. Before taking a break. "Wow!" said Max

"Yeah that was great, you can see ok" said Reid. "Well sorta, just wish I was taller," said Max

Reid grinned and lifted her up "Reid what are you doing?' said Max. "Get on my shoulders" said Reid "say what, Reid I'm too heavy for that" said Max. She squeaked when Reid slid his head between her legs despite her protests. He lifted her up on his shoulders and she clung to his head as he did so. "Reid!" she protested. "See you're not heavy at all" said Reid. "Are you sure?" said Max. "Positive" he said and kissed the bare leg next to his face. She giggled cause it tickled.

In truth her weight didn't bother him at all she was actually lighter than she looked. The skin on her legs was a lot softer than it looked too. He wondered what it would feel like with her legs wrapped around his waist. Hopefully one day he would know he thought with a smile. She was resting one hand on the top of his head. She seemed to be keeping her balance very easily. Tyler watched as Reid lifted Max up on his shoulders and laughed at her protests.

She stayed up there for the rest of the concert and even caught the drummer's drumstick when he threw it at the crowd. Reid let her down slowly. His shoulders finally giving an indication of just how heavy she had been. "Reid look" said Max. She was practically bouncing as she held up the drumstick for his inspection. "Well all right babe, good catch," said Reid they headed for the exit as the concert let out. Mingling slowly with the press of people heading for the door.

They had to step into an alcove after getting out the door to avoid being run over by the press of people. "That was great," said Chelsea. "I wonder if they have the single for that last song?" said Chelsea. "Probly sold out by now," said Tyler. They were eyeing the crowd of people passing them looking for an opening. "Man there's a lot of people here I wonder how many?" said Max. "Thousands at least" said Reid. He spotted an opening "come on stay close everybody" said Reid.

They made there way back into the crowd and found themselves stopped by the souvenir booths again. The crowd at the door was too heavy to get past "well we might as well look until that clears up" said Chelsea. They shrugged seeing the girls point. It seemed like standing room only and one at a time through the door.

Chelsea made her way through the press of people by the booths and started looking at the displays "do you have the ocean born album?" she asked the woman behind the booth. "Yep we have them all right over here," said the woman. "What about wish master?" said Tyler "like I was telling the young lady we have copies of them all" said the woman "great give us one of each," said Reid

"Your kidding" said Max "nope, loved that woman's voice," said Reid. Max smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll let you borrow them" said Reid "that will be a hundred twenty dollars sir" said the woman Reid handed the woman a hundred and a fifty. She made change and put the albums in a bag and handed it to Reid. Then rang up Chelsea's selections. Tyler bought a shirt for himself and the once album.

By the time they were done shopping the press for the door had thinned down. So they were able to walk out without being slammed into doorways. They finally made it outside and sighed in relief at the smell of fresh air. Or at least as fresh as Boston air gets.

Her parents were picking up Chelsea so they stayed and waited with her until they arrived. Her father thanked Tyler for taking such good care of his daughter and gave the ok for them to talk over the phone some time. Then he pulled away and joined the press of traffic leaving the arena.

They walked to Tyler's truck laughing and giggling the whole time. They had just reached Tyler's truck when Aaron drove bye in a sports car "see you later losers" he yelled and squealed the tires spraying them with gravel from the parking area. Max growled and was about to flatten their tires when Reid stopped her.

"Not here too many witnesses" he said "we'll get them later" said Reid. She gritted her teeth and reluctantly agreed. Tyler was inspecting the damage the gravel did to his truck "damn them, I just got this detailed" said Tyler. He rubbed his hand across a scratch on the back door. He sighed and headed for the drivers side door. "I'm going to kill him," said Tyler. He was looking at his doors. Keyed into his paint was the word, loser. Max and Reid came around to his side. "Still think I shouldn't flatten their tires," said Max angrily.

Reid looked at their own tires "those bitches" said Reid. Both tires were flattened on Tyler's side. Max walked around to the passenger side. Followed by Tyler and Reid. "Oh no they didn't these were brand new tires" said Tyler. "Great looks like were waiting until everyone else leaves to fix this," said Tyler.

Max was looking around and spotted a camera sitting a top one of the poles facing their truck "hey guys check it out," said Max. She pointed at the camera. Tyler looked at it in confusion. "Yeah so?" said Tyler "so lets go talk to security, they probably got the assholes on tape" said Max. Reid chuckled wickedly and followed Max back towards the concert hall. Tyler was walking behind them grumbling the whole way.

"Yeah but how are we going to fix it with a camera pointing at it?" said Tyler. "Leave that to me" said Max. They both looked at her funny. Max walked up to a security guard standing by the door doing crowd control on the exiting concertgoers.

"Excuse me sir our vehicle has been vandalized and we saw a camera out in the parking area, we were wondering if those are currently in use?" said Max "why yes miss they are let me direct you to the security office" said the guard. He picked up his radio and called his office then sent them down a hallway inside the building to meet up with another guard. The guard in the office reviewed the tapes in their section and took down a report from them.

Promising to hand the information over to the police department. Then he gave them a copy of the report, for their insurance he said. Before he followed them out to the vehicle to take pictures.

"How are you folks getting home?" asked the security guard. "Well I guess were not, were probably going to have to get a hotel room until I can get some new tires" said Tyler. "Well you could try the local Wal-Mart it has a tire center open on weekends" said the guard "thanks, we can take it from here" said Tyler. "Do you folks have an air compressor or some fix a flat?" said the guard "actually yes, thanks" said Max.

"Well all right then you folks have a good evening," said the guard and he walked off. Max waited a few seconds before saying anything. "Reid, Tyler check the tires see if they knifed them or if they simply let out the air" said Max "why what are you going to be doing?" said Tyler "looking for something back here that can pass as a air compressor" said Max. She opened up the back and dug through the junk in Tyler's trunk area.

Reid and Tyler were looking over the tires as she did so. "Yeah they slashed two at least," said Reid "can you repair them enough to hold air?" said Max "yeah I think so," said Tyler. "Good" said Max. She pulled something out of the trunk area, it turned out to be a pump for an old air mattress.

While Reid and Max blocked the camera's view Tyler fixed the damage to the tires. Then Max used to air them up pretending like she was using the pump to do so. With Tyler and Reid blocking the view it looked like they had used an air compressor to air up the tires.

They climbed quickly inside and headed for the nearest hotel. They didn't know how long the fix would hold for. They ended up at a hotel a few miles from the concert hall and down the street from the Wal-Mart.


	21. Chapter 21

Sins 21

"Great a motel six, this is not the way I wanted to end this evening," said Reid. "Ah c'mon its not that bad least we aren't sleeping in Tyler's truck" said Max "yeah, my truck" said Tyler sadly Reid patted the younger boy on the back. Max opened the hotel room door.

"Hey don't worry we'll get them fixed and then send the assholes the bill" said Reid that seemed to cheer Tyler up a little bit. "Yeah whatever" said Tyler, flopping down on one of the beds as he said it.

The door closed behind them as they walked in. "well I don't know about you but I'm taking a shower" said Reid he turned to Max and grinned at her "wanna join me babe?" he said Max rolled her eyes at him. "No thanks go enjoy it to yourself" said Max "bummer!" said Reid with a disappointed look on his face. He headed into the bathroom and started the water. Max slipped off her heels and padded over to the dresser. She leaned towards the mirror behind it to take off her earrings

Tyler was lying on the bed behind her and watching her. She glanced up and caught the boy staring at her backside with his mouth hanging open. "Am I really that fascinating?" she asked. Tyler blushed bright red and turned away from her. "I'm sorry" he said Max set her last earring on the table and walked over to Tyler.

He was staring at the nightstand next to him, trying hard not to look at her. Max chuckled and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked up startled by her move. "Can you help me with this?" said Max she turned away from him and leaned her neck forward. Tyler stared at the back of her neck. "The necklace Tyler" said Max.

She sounded amused by his lack of composure. "Yeah sure no problem" he said. Then gently reached for the slender chain around her neck. He carefully undid the latch brushing the hair away from it so it wouldn't catch in the latch. His hand brushed the back of her neck and she shifted. "Sorry" he said in an embarrassed tone. A second later he had the necklace off of her neck. He held the slender chain out to her. She turned and smiled at him taking the necklace from his hand as she did so.

"Its ok you don't have to be so nervous around me I don't bite," said Max. the boy looked away from her, embarrassed by his shyness. She turned more towards him and reached out a hand to capture his chin. "Hey look at me, were friends remember why so shy all of a sudden?" said Max. Tyler was forced to meet her eyes by the hand on his chin. He thought about pulling away from that gentle grip but honestly he was enjoying her touch. "I just, I'm sorry" said Tyler "will you stop apologizing you did nothing wrong" said Max. She was smiling at him.

He turned crimson and pulled from her grasp to look away again. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I was thinking thought Tyler. Max was watching him with a thoughtful look on her face. She smiled a knowing smile when she caught him stealing a glance to see if she was gone. He looked even more nervous than he did before. "Tyler do you like me?" said Max. Startled he looked up "of course I like you you're my best friends girl" he blurted.

His eyes met hers and he swallowed nervously. Could she read his feelings, did they show in his eyes? He hoped not, Reid would kill him. Max chuckled "its ok Tyler I'm not offended" said Max "offended by what?" said Reid he came out of the bathroom with one of the small hotel towels barely covering his waist.

"Nothing" said Tyler self-consciously. "What did you do baby boy?" said Reid. He was glaring at the younger boy menacely. Tyler backed away from Max. "Reid stop he didn't do anything" said Max

Reid had been about to chew baby boy out and stopped for some reason. Her request seemed to make perfect sense to him, had she used on him? "Tyler its ok, neither one of us is mad at you please scoot closer" said Max "I'm fine, right here," said Tyler. His voice sounded shaky to Reid. Reid stared at his best friend and then at Max. What was going on here?

Max moved closer to Tyler, having to partially crawl across the bed to do so. She sat back on her haunches to stare at Tyler. Tyler was pushed up against his headboard. "Tyler look at me," said Max. Her voice was soft and kind. Tyler found himself doing exactly what she asked despite his wishes to do otherwise.

Reid saw the look on his face an instantly understood. Tyler's earlier question suddenly made perfect sense. He had a crush on Max, but didn't want to admit it. Reid sat down on the bed on the opposite side of the bed from Max

"Hey baby boy its ok, I understand" said Reid. Tyler looked sideways at his friend "you do?" he said "yeah and its cool, I mean she is hot I don't blame you" said Reid. Max looked sideways at her boyfriend and grinned. "Thanks," said Max "why it's true," said Reid.

She blushed at the compliment Tyler looked up and watched her "he's right you are beautiful," said Tyler. Reid nodded he had expected that answer from baby boy. Tyler glanced at Reid self-consciously. "Man its cool, don't worry so much" said Reid. Max leaned forward and kissed Tyler's forehead "and stop apologizing its natural" said Max

Tyler reached up and touched the spot she just kissed. Max slid off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "please tell me that isn't the biggest towel they have?" said Max

"No I left one in there that's bigger," said Reid. "Good I'm going to take a bath, no peeking," said Max.

Tyler looked at Reid the second the door to the bathroom closed "hey man I'm sorry, I just don't know why I did that" said Tyler. Reid patted his friends leg "I do its called loneliness" said Reid. Tyler looked at his lap. "Don't worry there's a cure" said Reid. He pulled back the covers and slid his feet into the other bed in the room.

Then he checked the nightstand for something. "What are you looking for?" said Tyler "the remote, you seen it?" said Reid. "No" said Tyler. He looked around the room and spotted it sitting by the TV. He got up and grabbed it off the table by the TV and tossed it on Reid's bed. Then he stretched and took his shirt and shoes off. The water had stopped in the bathroom and Tyler and Reid both glanced at the door.

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Max. The voice came from the bathroom area. She poked just her head around the corner. "Close your eyes you two," said Max

Tyler obeyed and Reid reluctantly did the same. She waited until she was sure they both had their eyes closed before walking out of the bathroom and scurrying across the room.

The towel barely covered her on one side. Leaving the opposite completely exposed.

Tyler waited until he heard her footsteps and snuck a quick peek. Closing his eyes quickly when she turned towards them. She pulled back the covers and slid in bed next to Reid. "Ok all clear," said Max Reid rolled towards her and said, "Oh, yeah can I have a peek?"

"You already did," said Max. Reid looked embarrassed and so did Tyler. "She caught us, guess we should fess up huh?" said Reid. He was teasing her. He leaned on his side facing her. She was on the inside between them because Reid for some reason didn't want her by the door.

Tyler grinned at his friend "yes I guess were guilty aren't we" said Tyler "so what's our punishment?" Reid teased. Max smiled wickedly "you have to lay there all night and not touch" said Max. "Oh that's mean, torturer" said Tyler "yeah no kidding that's cruel baby" said Reid. "Too bad" said Max and she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow.

Max was trying hard not to burst into laughter. She could almost picture the looks on both boys' faces. She was just pretending to sleep just to see what they would do. Reid moved closer to her and slid a hand onto her hip.

He slid it down and grinned when he encountered no clothing. He was about to slide his hand upward when she smacked his hand.

"Ouch hey!" he protested and Tyler laughed at him. "Guess she means it man" said Tyler. Reid shrugged and leaned in closer to kiss her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Sins 22

Reid was leaning forward and suddenly felt himself stop. He tried to move and found that he couldn't "Max?" said Reid. "Yes baby" she answered. "Why can't I move?" said Reid "cause you can't behave" said Max. Tyler was lying on his side watching them.

So he saw the impish grin she had on her face. "Max honey, seriously your scaring me" said Reid "oh really?" she teased. Tyler burst out laughing at Reid's predicament. "Its not funny man" said Reid Max turned to look at Reid "what do you say?" said Max "sorry?" said Reid. She released him and he fell forward onto the bed.

He sat up slowly warily watching the girl lying next to him. He had thought Caleb had been joking about her being stronger. "Where did you learn that from?" said Reid "From the book, I've been reading it, or at least the handwriting I could decipher" said Max.

"Really as in actually reading it?" said Tyler "yeah why not it is a book" said Max. Reid laughed out loud. She was training herself, like Gorman predicted. Tyler sat up in the bed next to her. Sometime during their antics, Tyler had stripped and climbed in bed.

Max pushed her pillows against the headboard and sat up. "How much of it have you read?" asked Tyler "most of the beginning chapters and the stuff dad wrote" said Max. She said the last sadly. She pulled the blankets closer to her chest.

The two boys looked at her in sympathy they all knew what it was like to lose their fathers. Most had died way before their time. The effect of overusing their powers. Something they thought would eventually happen to them.

"You really miss him don't you?" said Tyler. "Yeah, mostly cause I never got the chance to really know him" said Max

"Don't feel so bad we all experienced it, I never really knew my dad either" said Reid. Max looked at him "me either" said Tyler "yeah but you were both here, you could have" said Max "except they didn't want to know us" said Reid. He was looking at the blanket under his hands.

Tyler snorted "yeah tell me about it as soon as I turned thirteen he just stopped talking to me about dad stuff, it was always the power this or the power that" said Tyler. Reid nodded "same here, except mine were mostly lectures" said Reid.

Max reached out her hand and touched Reids arm. "Was Caleb's, I mean our dad the same way?" said Max. "No not really I honestly think he got lucky in the dad department" said Reid "yeah except for the fact he used more than all our dads combined" said Tyler

"Oh!" said Max "he did love Caleb and you though that I truly believe" said Reid "yeah, he may have been a stubborn self centered old coot but he loved you" said Tyler. Max looked at her lap."Yeah I know I read the letters he wrote to me and my mom, stuff he never mailed mostly," said Max

"That was probably because of Evelyne," said Tyler "Evelyne?" said Max "Caleb's mom and his wife at the time" said Reid. "That I know about but if he was married I still don't understand what he saw in mom" said Max "my mom, not Evelyne," said Max. Reid looked at Tyler and then back at Max. "Because he was trying to save us any way he could," said Tyler. "Even at the expense of his own marriage" said Reid.

Max looked sad for a few moments. "So how many letters did he write?" said Tyler. Max looked depressed and he wanted to at least steer her towards a happier subject. "Oh hundreds I think, there was ones in there dated to when I was three" said Max.

"So he knew about you way back then" said Tyler "yeah there was even a few from my mother" said Max

"Really what did she say?" said Reid. He was curious about Max's mom, since she never talked about her. Max shrugged "mostly asking for money or for him to take her back" said Max" at the rate he aged she wouldn't have wanted him anymore" said Reid. "That bad huh?" said Max "he looked a hundred and three when he died, at forty three" said Tyler. Max's eyes went wide "holy shit" said Max.

"That's the effects of over using" said Reid. He sounded nervous about it for some reason. She suspected he was guilty of the same thing. "Is that why I'm so important?" said Max. "That's part of it the other is that your family" said Tyler. Max smiled at him that was sweet.

Max changed the subject "I know she did write to him when I turned twelve asking for his help with me" said Max "that's when you first got your power?" said Reid "yeah silly don't you know girls mature faster than boys" said Max.

"Yeah right" said Reid. "Then explain why we hit puberty first?" said Max. Reid snorted and refused to answer her "that's what I thought" said Max. "So are you really stronger than us?" said Tyler. "Careful baby boy" warned Reid "she wouldn't hurt me would you baby doll" said Tyler. Max grinned at him and suddenly he wasn't so sure "only if you call me that again" said Max.

Reid laughed at him, "oh man she has you there be careful man she's strong" said Reid. "How strong can she be she's a girl" said Tyler. A moment later he found himself stuck to the ceiling face first.

"Very funny" he murmured "night" said Max she snuggled back under the covers "ah Max very funny you can let me down now" said Tyler she ignored him and seemed to be going to sleep. "Ah Max?" said Tyler. Reid started laughing at him "its not funny Reid, I could use a little help here" said Tyler. Reid continued to laugh until he fell out of the bed. "Reid!" hissed Tyler.

He struggled to move but couldn't even blink; the only thing free was his mouth. He was pressed against the ceiling like a leaf under glass. Parts of his anatomy were being smashed into the ceiling. He hoped he wasn't going to have to stay here all night because the popcorn ceiling wasn't all that comfortable. Especially on certain parts of his lower anatomy. Plus he was cold because he wasn't wearing anything.

Reid finally stopped laughing and pulled himself up off the floor. Max grabbed the blanket he had partially taken with him and pulled it off of him. "Blanket thief" she muttered "hey!" said Reid he climbed back into the bed. "Night baby boy" said Reid "hey that's not funny" said Tyler Reid shut off the light.

"Reid? Max? Come on guys this isn't funny anymore" said Tyler he was greeted by Reid snoring. "Max?" he said softly no answer "Max please I'm sorry, can you let me down please?" he heard her chuckle into the pillow. Then a second later he was falling. He landed on the bed and bounced off onto the floor. "Ouch" he said holding his back. He slowly climbed back into bed. After he brushed ceiling popcorn from his anatomy.

He glared at the two sleeping friends. Reid scooted closer to Max and put an arm around her. She didn't seem to notice. Tyler sighed and lay back on his pillow. Finally falling asleep staring at Max while she slept.

He awoke the next morning to the flood of sunlight through the front window woke them. The hotel clerk had placed them on the sunrise side of the building. Much to the teen's irritation. Tyler rolled over and found more ceiling popcorn stuck to his cheek. Max rolled over and banged her head against Reid's chin "ouch" said Reid. Max opened her eyes and gazed sleepily at the blond head sharing the pillow. "Morning you two" said Tyler. Reid opened one eye and glared at Tyler's cheerful face. He wasn't a morning person and hated the fact that the youngest son of Ipswich was.

"Morning? its morning already?" Murmured Max into the pillow. "Yes it is beautiful," said Tyler. Reid growled at Tyler's cheerful compliment to his girlfriend. "Come on blondie bear ups a daisy," said Max. She put a foot out of bed and then realized she was nude.

"Ah Tyler turn around" said Max he leaned back on the bed "no" he said. "Tyler!" hissed Max "hey you had my business plastered on the ceiling for most of the night," said Tyler. "All right I'm sorry now turn around" she said. "Nope" said Tyler. She glared at the grinning baby boy. "Fine then" she said and climbed out of the bed. Walked towards the rest room without being the slightest bit shy about it.

Reid felt her climb out of bed and turned towards her. He watched her strut past a shocked Tyler, stark ass naked. Reid grinned at her retreating back. "Now that's a beautiful sight first thing in the morning" said Reid. Max didn't seem to care that both boys were staring at her while she walked around the room.

Reid picked up his cell phone and snapped a quick pic of her bending over to grab her clothes. "Reid Garwin did you just take my picture?" said Max. Reid tried to look innocent "will you kill me if I say yes?" said Reid. "I might," said Max."I just plan on using it as a screen saver" said Reid. "It better not end up on the internet," she said

"Oh no baby I'm keeping this beautiful image all to myself," said Reid. She growled at him "you better" she said. Then slid on her under wear. Tyler laughed for some reason. "What's so funny?' said Max "nothing" Tyler answered trying to sound innocent "pink lace" he murmured to Reid as she walked over towards the bathroom door to get her bra.

"What was that?" said Max "nothing" they both answered and started laughing. "You two are acting very weird what gives?" said Max. "Just an inside joke honey you know guys stuff" said Reid. He walked up behind her and tried to kiss her neck again "ah ah none of that we have to get out of here check outs at ten thirty" said Max

She did however let him kiss her lips. He pulled her closer to him pressing her up against his bare skin. "Do you have any idea how hard it was not to touch you last night?" said Reid. "Nope besides you didn't do a very good job," said Max

Reid smiled at her but made no effort to let her go. She looped her bra around her waist and started to fasten it. Reid undid it and threw it across the room. "Reid!" said Max she was about to finish that statement with a chew out session when Reid cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't a playful one like the others. It was a full on passion filled kiss.

His hands roamed up her body, as she remained lip locked with Reid. He finally broke off the kiss and said "are you sure you want to get dressed right away?"

She stepped back from him. She was still smiling at him when she said, "Not now Reid, this is still technically a first date," said Max. Reid groaned in frustration when she walked away and retrieved the bra. She put it on and smirked at him. Then pulled her dress over her head. "Tease" Reid murmured. "Have a little patience and eventually I might please," said Max


	23. Chapter 23

Sins 23

Reid watched Max get dressed and decided his dreams would have to wait. At least she was willing to indulge them later. Tyler was pulling on his pants while Reid looked for his own. It took them a little bit of time but they were soon all dressed. Max was looking on the floor for something. "Whatcha lose?" asked Tyler "my other earring" answered Max

After a fruitless search for the other earring they gave up and checked out of the room.

The tire patch job had held all night long. So they wasted no time getting it over to the tire center. After checking in and the attendant checking to see if they even carried those size tires. Fortunately they did and the truck was parked in line behind another car.

The truck would take awhile so they went inside the store just to get out of the heat.

The boys had never been inside a store like that ever. Max thought it was funny that they never had. "Wow check this out," said Tyler holding up a seat cover with a cool looking wolf logo. "Cool" said Reid. "Man how much stuff does this place carry?" said Reid. Max chuckled "it's a superstore so probably a lot" said Max

They passed the home improvement section and wandered through the toy section. The boys picked up some toy dart guns and shot at each other "guys" said Max. But not until a store security guard walked towards them.

They vacated the toys and headed through the pets area. Tyler stopped to look at some of the strange looking fish "dude what are you looking at?" said Reid "this fish, it looks like my aunt Ethel" said Tyler. He made the same face that the fish was making. Max burst into laughter "that's not right" said Max between giggles "but accurate" said Reid. He bent down to look at the fish closer "c'mon you two stop scaring the fish" said Max "hey we aren't scaring the fish" said Tyler. "Oh really why are these dead then" said Reid "your armpit odor" said Tyler "hey I took a shower" said Reid.

Max was laughing at the two guys. They exited pets and passed through seasonal. "Man is it just me or are they skipping thanksgiving and heading strait to Christmas" said Tyler. Max lost her smile; this would be her first Christmas away from home.

"Hey what's wrong?" said Tyler "nothing just miss my mom, guess it's a holiday thing," said Max

"Yeah probably but you've got us to spend the holidays with" said Reid "yeah were your family now" said Tyler. She rumbled the younger boys hair. He frowned and vainly tried to fix it. They kept walking until they found the electronics department. "Whoa check I've been looking for this movie everywhere," said Reid. He held up a copy of wild things.

"Yeah except they won't let you buy it unless you're eighteen" said Max. "Man your kidding, that's not until after Christmas" said Reid "you can always order it online, if you have a credit card most places don't check" said Max. "Oh I see and this coming from the Internet expert" said Tyler. "Hey I know a few things," said Max "yeah I know," said Reid.

"You can always talk Caleb into buying it for you" said Max "oh yeah like Caleb's going to buy me a present" said Reid "doesn't he usually buy you something for Christmas?" said Tyler "yes dip shit he buys us all gift cards" said Reid. Max laughed "my brother needs to get an imagination" said Max "and pull that stick out of his ass" said Reid "Reid!" said Max "well come on you have to admit he needs to loosen up" said Reid "yeah I guess it couldn't hurt" said Tyler.

They were going through the stacks of movies and then the cds. They found a few they liked and an empty cart. And were soon shopping as well. They slowly made their way from electronics to clothes and Max wandered into the girl's section while they checked out the boys. "No way I have a pair of these and I didn't pay twenty bucks for them" said Reid. Reid grabbed two of them off the rack in his size and threw them in the cart. "Man I can't believe we're shopping in a Wal-Mart" said Tyler. "Man look at these prices, we were getting burned elsewhere" said Reid. Tyler was flipping through a rack of shirts.

They had sarcastic sayings on them. He bought two with hilarious sayings on them "hey think Kate will get offended by this?" said Tyler. He was holding up a shirt that said "vegetarian, old Indian word for bad hunter" Kate was a vegetarian, that's why Tyler was asking. "Who cares get it anyways, she could use a sense of humor," said Reid.

"Hey guys check this out," said Max. She hurried over to them holding a pair of short shorts and a tank top that said, "you say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing" on the front. "Get them," said Reid, he was laughing at the shirts Tyler was buying.

Reid noticed some Hawaiian print in the pile Max just threw in the cart and dug into her pile "oh when do we get to see you wear this?' said Reid. He was holding up a bikini top "summer," said Max she grabbed it from his hand and threw it into the cart.

Reid laughed at her. tyler waited till she turned to grab a pink thong she had in the pile and hold it up for reid to see. Max saw him holding it up and grabbed it from him and hit him with them.

They slowly made their way to shoes, bought some of those too before they found the food section of the store. They grabbed road munchies and room munchies as they went row to row. "You are not eating that in my car" said Tyler. Reid threw the cotton candy in the cart anyways. Tyler went to reach for it to pull it out. And Reid smacked his hand with a back scratchier. "Ouch hey" said Tyler holding the whacked hand and rubbing the spot Reid had hit him.

They were almost finished when they called Tyler's name for the car. "Oh shit guess were done," said Tyler. They headed back across the store to the tire center. Tyler paid for the work and they told him the car was parked in the side lot. So they left through the garden shop. The woman rang up the sale and Tyler swiped his card for the stuff. "You owe me for the clothes" said Tyler. They pushed the cart outside and around to the side lot. Sure enough there was the hummer with four brand new tires on it. "Man that only cost us three hundred bucks and that's including the tires" said Tyler.

He was reading the receipt. "Seriously?" said Reid taking the receipt from his hand. "Whoa, we need to come here more often," said Reid "or find one in Ipswich" said Max. They threw the stuff in the back. Tyler checked to make sure their concert stuff was still hidden under the seat where he put it. "Well that was certainly interesting," said Reid

He put his seat belt on and the crunch of a bag could be heard in his pocket. Tyler looked at him funny and so did Max. "What do you have in your pocket?" said Max. "You'll see," said Reid. Max was trying to remember where Reid had gone in the store. He had spent an awful lot of time in the jewelry department.

Max looked at him funny and debated just reaching in and grabbing whatever he was hiding. He seemed to sense her thoughts and closed his coat. He smiled at her frustrated expression and kept his coat-closed all the way to the school. Tyler parked in student parking and they sorted the stuff into separate bags for Max.

Max carried her bags up the stairs to her floor and said good-bye to Tyler and Reid. Giving him a kiss goodbye. "See you for dinner?" said Reid. "You just can't get enough of me can you?" she teased "never" he said back. He sounded serious and Max smiled at him "yeah I'll see you later then" said Max

She looked back once as she walked down the hall towards her room. She set the bags down in front of her door and unlocked it. Jenny was sitting on her bed looking at a photo album. Oh crap thought Max, am I going to have to do it again? "Hey roomie" said Jenny.

"Where were you?" said Jenny "oh someone slashed our tires at the concert so we ended up in a hotel room until we could get them fixed this morning, what are you doing?" said Max.

"Trying to jog my memories" said Jenny. She was looking at a group Photo that had her and Reid in it. "I just wish I could remember who this was" said Jenny she pointed at Reid "oh that's easy that's Reid you guys are friends, he's my boyfriend" said Max "oh, is that why we look so happy here" said Jenny. In the picture she was on Reids back and they both were laughing. "Yep" said Max. She almost broke down and told Jenny the truth, but she figured that the added time it would take for her to remember would by her some peace and quiet.

"What's his name?" said Jenny "Reid" said Max "oh" said the girl. Max was starting to pull stuff out of bags. "Where did you shop, never heard of that store before" said jenny. She sat down on Max's bed and picked up a shirt. "Oh this is cute, can I borrow it some time?" said Jenny

Max shrugged "sure why not so long as I can borrow your stuff" said max. "Cool" said Jenny. Max was shoving her shirts into her drawers when her phone rang. It was Caleb "hey where were you all night?" said Caleb. Max smiled to herself. "Relax we just had some car trouble" said Max.


	24. Chapter 24

Sins 24

"So what did you get her?" said Tyler. He waited to ask until the door was closed. Reid pulled the bag out of his jacket pocket. Then he pulled a small box from the bag. Handing it to Tyler. He opened it and whistled "wow man those are beautiful, she'll love them" said Tyler "you think?" said Reid "yeah I do" said Tyler "do you think she had fun this weekend or that she's mad about last night?" said Reid "Reid will you relax she had a great time, geez man this isn't like you" said Tyler.

He was about to say more when his phone rang he answered it and it was Caleb "where the hell have you three been all night?' said Caleb "geez chill big brother were fine we had some car trouble that's all" said Tyler "what kind of car trouble?" said Caleb. Tyler was about to answer when Reid snatched the phone from his hand.

"Aaron and his goons slashed our tires and we ended up waiting till today to get them fixed" said Reid "Where did you spend the night and how is Max?" said Caleb "Max is great and we stayed in a hotel room" said Reid

"YOU WHAT!" Caleb yelled into the phone. Reid held it away from his ear. Waiting for Caleb to finish yelling. "Are you through now?" said Reid. He wasn't so Reid held the phone out again.

"Nothing happened Caleb" Tyler yelled from across the room "see you hear that nothing happened, ask her yourself if you don't believe me," said Reid. "Man I am not calling your house at three in the morning what if your mom answered" said Reid. "No you see here, you have to" Reid was starting to yell back at Caleb. So Tyler took the phone from his hands. "Caleb its Tyler, nothing happened Max is fine, you trust me don't you?" said Tyler "what do you mean he's a bad influence?" said Tyler.

Reid made a grab for the phone again and Tyler sidestepped. "Well I don't think that's up to you," said Tyler. Reid stole the phone back. "What is this about a bad influence?' said Reid "hey that's up to her, and no I won't" said Reid. "I don't care if you like it" Reid yelled back "eh just call her and ask her" said Reid and he hung up.

"Jerk, thinks I'm not good enough for his sister" muttered Reid "well this is Caleb were talking about" said Tyler. "Bet if it was Pogue dating her he wouldn't be acting this way" said Reid "man you aren't Pogue and she doesn't like Pogue like she likes you" said Tyler. "Yeah I know I am kinda irresistible aren't I?" said Reid "I'm not answering that" said Tyler

Caleb was about to yell something else into the phone when Reid hung up on him. Instead of dialing him back. He called Max instead. She was in a good mood when he called and she verified everything Reid had said. He gritted his teeth when he found out what the sleeping arrangements were last night.

"He didn't touch me, geez your paranoid," said Max "no he was a perfect gentlemen," said Max. "Your kidding?' said Caleb in shock. "No why is that so shocking?" said Max "because Reid never behaves," said Caleb.

'Well maybe if you give him a chance he might just surprise you" said Max "Caleb honey you have to let me make my own decisions" said Max. Jenny was asleep, Courtesy of Max. She didn't want the girl overhearing anything she shouldn't have. "No she's out," said Max.

"Will you just trust me please and stop harassing Reid, I agreed to date him" said Max "yes as more than a one night stand" said Max "he's the one who suggested it, so I assume he means it" said Max. "Caleb honey I know your trying to protect me and I appreciate it really I do but Reid isn't going to hurt me" said Max "how do I know that, I just do, just trust me ok" said Max. Caleb calmed down somewhat on the other side "yes I had fun, it was a great concert" said Max.

"I'm glad you had fun," said Caleb. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you later?" said Max "no Reid invited me to dinner" said Max "oh stop, we just went over this" said Max "do I think its serious, its only the second date slow down man" said Max. "Oh and Caleb I love you too" said Max. Then she hung up. Caleb was holding the phone to his head. He smiled at her last words, he hadn't said them back but he would next time. He would find a way to incorporate Max into the family somehow. His mom was going to be the biggest obstacle though.

Reid paced the room, he was fuming. Tyler sat on the bed waiting for him to calm down. "Man I'm sure he doesn't mean it," said Tyler "oh he means it all right" said Reid "Reid look you do have a kind of shady history with women" said Tyler. "Yeah so that doesn't mean I can't change" said Reid "do you want to change?" said Tyler.

"Yeah I do, I mean until I met her I didn't even know women could be like her" said Reid Tyler smirked and turned away from Reid, he knew what his friend was trying to say. "Then don't let Caleb bug you, just keep dating her" said Tyler "yeah and wait till Caleb kills me for it" said Reid "Caleb wouldn't kill you" said Tyler. Reid looked sideways at Tyler because he had sounded less than convincing.

"I just want him to accept us as a couple, is that asking too much?" said Reid "man I don't think he's fully accepted her as a sister yet" said Tyler. "Oh he's got that down pat, I think he's trying for dad next," said Reid. "Well if he keeps going with Sarah he will be" said Tyler.

Reid snorted " Then maybe he'll stop doing it to us" said Reid. "Man if your serious about Max he's going to have to accept it sooner or later" said Tyler. "Yeah hopefully its sooner" said Reid "well look at it this way at least he stopped avoiding her" said Tyler "yeah but he still won't acknowledge her as his sister" grumbled Reid. Tyler's phone rang before he could reply. It turned out to be Pogue on the other end. "Hey Pogue what's up?" said Tyler. He could guess why Pogue was calling. "No I don't know why he's so bent did you ask Max?" said Tyler. "Yeah hold on I'll give you the number, got paper?" said Tyler Tyler read the number off of his phone list to Pogue."Yeah we'll be at practice tomorrow, I'm the one with the key remember?" said Tyler."Yeah ok, just talk to her, see you later bye," said Tyler

"Practice?" said Reid "we agreed to practice over at my house tomorrow morning" said Tyler "you mean the Marblehead estate?" said Reid "yeah, Caleb wanted to put in some extra sessions so we'd be ready for the meet the weekend after next" said Tyler. "Oh shit I forgot about that I told Max I'd teach her how to swim," said Reid

"She doesn't know how to swim?" said Tyler. "No she's slightly phobic but she has to learn or the couch will fail her," said Reid "so bring her with us, we can teach her before or afterwards" said Tyler.

"Yeah that should work, besides she can build her trust with us" said Reid. "Yeah provided Caleb doesn't kill you for touching his baby sister" said Tyler "oh shut up your just glad your not the baby anymore" said Reid "actually I think she's a day or two older than me" said Tyler. Reid laughed at him, "like a day really matters" said Reid.

"You giving her the earrings tonight?" asked Tyler "yeah I think so, I'm not moving to fast am I?" said Reid "Reid this is as slow as I've seen you move" said Tyler. Tyler grabbed his shower supplies and headed out the door. "Is that good or bad?" said Reid. The door closed and he never received an answer


	25. Chapter 25

Sins 25

Max took a shower and changed clothes after she finished talking to Caleb, then Pogue. Pogue was calling to see if she would tell him anything she wouldn't tell Caleb. She thought it was cute but she wasn't that naive.

Caleb was starting to act like a big brother and she could see why Reid complained about it. He could be overbearing with the controlling issues. She hoped it wasn't a family trait.

She put on the new tank top she bought and some old jeans with some beadwork on them. They were an attempt to use a friend's bedazzler when she was younger.

She threw on her battered tennis shoes and waited for Reid to show.

Ironically he was somewhat early. While she waited Max picked up all the pictures Jenny had of her and Reid and hid them. No need for Jenny's memory to come flooding back while she was just getting close to Reid. She was forced to wake Jenny when Todd called. Fortunately she didn't have to stay for the conversation.

Reid took her to a small diner in town. It was a small Italian restaurant and he chose a table hidden away in a corner. The small candle on the table made it a quaintly romantic spot.

The food was delicious and Reid seemed to know the people working there quite well. "You come here a lot?" said Max. "I've brought a few girls here" said Reid "oh really how many?" said Max she was teasing him but she was also curious. "Only two counting you, the rest of the time I eat here alone," said Reid

"Really?" said Max "yeah this is kinda my get away" said Reid "oh really?" she said. She smiled at her soda glass "what?" said Reid

"Nothing that's just sweet that's all" said Max "what's sweet?" said Reid. He sounded confused or maybe he was playing she never could tell with him.

"That you brought me to your little hideaway" said Max "oh yeah, that" said Reid "so who do you hide from?" said Max "my brothers and my dad mostly" said Reid "you mean Caleb and the guys?" said Max "yeah, sometimes I just need some space you know?" said Reid.

"I hear you, I used to go to the beach, in LosAngeles just to get away from my mom" said Max "oh really what beach?" said Reid "the one by the third street promenade, muscle beach they called it" said Max "really you lift weights?" said Reid "no silly, do I look like a body builder to you?" said Max "so what did you do?" said Reid "I just sat in the sand and watched the sun set" said Max.

"Sounds beautiful and speaking of beautiful," said Reid. He pulled a box out of his jacket. It was a small jewelry box and Max grinned at him. "Don't you think it's a bit early to propose?" said Max "oh no, its not a ring" said Reid.

He opened it and handed her the box. "Wow there beautiful how did you know I like dolphins?" said Max. Reid smiled "lucky guess" said Reid. "Oh thank you Reid that is so sweet," said Max.

"So would you?" said Reid "would I what?" said Max "would you marry me if I asked?" teased Reid. Or at least she thought he was teasing. "Sure why not" said Max.

"Seriously?" said Reid. "Yes silly why you planning on proposing?" said Max. Maybe some day he thought. Reid just grinned at her and didn't say a word. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her anymore "ah Reid, your not serious are you?" said Max. "Maybe" he said with a grin.

She looked at him funny and he grinned back at her. "Reid" she said "what?" he answered. "Be serious," said Max "what makes you think I'm not" said Reid. She eyed his impish grin and wondered if her first assessment of him was a little too accurate.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd join us tomorrow" said Reid "join you for what?" said Max

"We have a swim practice over at Tyler's house in Marblehead and I figured we could work on you swimming skills while we're at it" said Reid. "Don't cha mean my lack of swimming skills?" said Max "oh don't worry that's correctable" said Reid "yeah you just want to see me in my bikini" said Max.

"Ooh promises" said Reid she play smacked his arm "is it heated?" said Max "yeah its indoors" said Reid "ok sure I'd love to and maybe I will wear the bikini." Said Max "you trying to get me killed?" said Max. "Ah stop griping, besides you'd die happy" teased Max "you are so bad" said Reid "oh and like your innocent" said Max. Reid laughed "far from it, but I fake well" said Reid.

"Oh really, should I be worried then?" said Max "worried about what?" said Reid. She had lost him again; she kept doing that to him. It was almost as maddening as sleeping beside her had been last night.

"If your faking," said Max "baby doll I would never fake anything with you I don't have to" said Reid. She smiled at him "remind me to smack Tyler for that nickname" said Max

"Ah now why assault baby boy it's a cute nickname" said Reid "ok whatever you say goldilocks" teased Max "hey! That's not right I didn't make it up" said Reid "mm ok fair enough sunshine" she teased. "Ok bunny boo" said Reid "oh how original bright eyes" said Max. Reid smiled at her wickedly, "sweet cheeks" he said back. "You better be referring to my face," said Max. He smiled again "maybe" he said

"Reid!" said Max she was turning bright red. He chuckled at her expression. She made like she was going to slap him. "So what time is the practice?" said Max. "Four am, we'll wake you up" said Reid "four am! Are you nuts, who swims at four am?" said Max

"Caleb thinks winners do," said Reid. "And you still think he's sane?" said Max. "That's debatable sometimes," said Reid. "Yeah I bet, especially since we started dating" said Max. Reid laughed "yeah he's not to happy about it, does that bother you?" said Reid. Please say no, he thought

"A little, but mostly because of the over protectiveness, I'm not used to it" said Max "Caleb is kind of hard to get used to," said Reid. "Yeah well I wish he'd just get over it" said Max "then he wouldn't be Caleb, besides I can handle him" said Reid.

"Should that worry me?" said Max "why?" said Reid "cause you two are a couple of hard heads, and I don't want it to cost you a friendship" said Max. Reid leaned forward and took her hands in his."Hey don't worry we fight all the time, that's just how we are, and we've always come out friends afterwards" said Reid.

"I know, guess I got the worry gene huh" said Max "its all right I'm glad you care," said Reid. "Because most people don't?" said Max. Reid looked away and at the scenery around him."Yeah" he said. He said it softly but Max still heard it. "Not until you came along," he said. Max pulled his hands toward her. "Then I'm glad I came along," said Max.

He smiled at her and then leaned forward and kissed her. "I am too," he said

The waitress discreetly laid the check on the table and scurried away. Reid grabbed the bill and flipped it over. Leaned forward and pulled out his wallet. Setting a fifty on the small plate under the check. Their waitress came back rang up their order and put his change back on the plate. She walked it back over to him and he pulled a five out of the change. He set it under a water glass.

"Well if we're going to be up so early we might want to call it a night" said Reid "I can't believe I agreed to get up at four in the morning on a Sunday" said Max. Reid chuckled "get used to it, Caleb does it all the time" said Reid. She snorted, "I'm not Caleb, I'm cuter" said Max


	26. Chapter 26

Sins 26

"Yes you certainately are" agreed Reid. Max smiled at him. He held the door for her and waited for her to get in Tyler's truck she did and he shut the door for her. Max thought it was adorable how he was acting. She wondered if he acted this way with the other girls. She would have asked Jenny but there was the whole memory wipe thing. She guiltily wondered if she should just release her spell and let the girl remember.

She would eventually remember on her own but Max would rather be farther into the relationship when she did. She sighed and Reid glanced sideways at her. "What's wrong?" said Reid. Max frowned she didn't really want to discuss his ex with him.

"Just wondering something?" said Max "what?" said Reid Max looked sideways at him. Silently debating what to tell him. "What I should do about the Jenny problem," said Max.

"She still hasn't regained her memories?" said Reid "no, I guess I did a worse job on her than I thought," said Max. She sounded genuinely miserable.

"Have you consulted the book?" said Reid. "No not on this, I didn't know where to look?" said Max. "Have you tried simply willing her memories to come back, perhaps you only blocked them" said Reid.

"I hope so, I would feel awful if the damage was permanent." Said Max. "Try fixing it, but be gentle some ones mind can be fragile" said Reid. "Ok," said Max. "Max do you want her to remember me?" said Reid. "No not really" said Max. Reid smiled "why not?" he said. Max squirmed and looked away from him.

Why didn't she want her to have those memories back? "Because I'm afraid you'll take her back," said Max. They had stopped at a stoplight and Reid turned towards her. "I won't, don't worry we're through, she's my past you're my future" said Reid

Max looked genuinely relieved by his answer. He turned into the school parking lot. Found a spot and parked. He shut off the car and turned towards her. "Max, I just want you to know the only other girl I took to that restaurant wasn't Jenny, it was my mom" said Reid.

Max looked at the floorboard. "You mean something to me, I'm not sure what yet, but Jenny never had that, do you understand" said Reid "but you said you thought she was the one?" said Max "only cause I had nothing better to compare her to" said Reid. Max blushed and looked at the floor again

"Thanks" she said softly. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. "Max I don't know what this is right now but I do know that I never want to lose it" said reid."Ah that's so sweet," said Max."Its how I feel" he said and kissed her. "Walk me up?" said Max. "Of course" he said. She climbed out of the truck.

As her feet hit the pavement she wished again that Tyler had chosen a shorter vehicle. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the side of the truck. She heard Reid close the door and the locks clicked. She waited for him to come around the car.

She waited for a few more seconds and then felt something slam up against the truck. Max went around to his side and found. Reid and Aaron engaged in a fistfight.

One of Aaron's friends tried to help him with Reid and Max kicked him in the back of the knee. He went down swearing. "Bitch, you want some too" he said and climbed to his feet. He balled his fists and rushed Max. She sidestepped and kicked him in the butt as he passed. That launched him into the side of Tyler's truck.

She could vaguely hear the sounds of someone being punched in Reid's direction. She hoped it was Reid doing the punching. The boy got back up and tried to tackle her legs. Max slid sideways and half rolled out of his way. By his letterman's jacket she realized he must be some sort of football player. Great just great, big and dumb. He grabbed her wrist and she twisted it out of his grasp and propelled him into a light pole. He sank to the ground.

Dazed by the impact and Max turned towards Aaron and Reid. In time to see Reid get punched in the eye. One of Aaron's jock friends was holding Reid while Aaron punched him. Max looked around her and spotted the fallen boy she had faced. She bent down and undid the boy's belt. Sliding it free of its belt loops. She wrapped the buckled end around her hand and used the length of it like a whip.

She caught Aaron on the cheek and he turned in shock. So she hit him again. He made a grab for the belt and missed. She flicked it again quickly in rapid succession. "Hey quit it," said Aaron. He backed away from the girl wielding the belt like a whip. Welts were covering his arms where he attempted to fend her off.

Distracting Aaron gave Reid a chance to shake the grip his friend had him in. Reid slid free of the headlock the boy had him in and punched the other boy square in the face. He crumbled to the ground, out cold from the blow.

Reid then turned towards Max and Aaron. Max had him backed against a light pole and was viciously swinging the belt like it was a whip. Aaron was sinking down and pleading for her to stop. She was pissed off and he could feel her anger through the power. "Max its ok, you can stop now" said Reid. She didn't stop and she was swearing at Aaron the whole time. Punctuating each swear word with a vicious strike. "Max!" yelled Reid. He finally had to grab her and pull her away from Aaron.

She was acting like she had gone nuts. "Its ok, its over I'm fine, calm down' he said softly. He held her until she stilled. Security had spotted the commotion and came rushing over. He took one look at Reid's face and asked him what happened. After explaining to two different guards that Aaron and his friends instigated the attack. They finally were allowed to leave. Reid was holding an ice pack on his jaw.

"Are you ok?" said Max "yeah, I'm fine, you?" he asked "fine, just worried about you" said Max "I'll be ok, this isn't the first time I've gotten into a fight" said Reid. He tried to smile and her but ended up wincing instead. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" said Max "naw thanks I got it" said Reid

"I'm sorry, they were probably there for me" said Max "doubt it Aaron's always hated us" said Reid "probably jealous" said Max "jealous?" said Reid. Confused once again. "Your so much better looking, even with a split lip" said Max. Reid started to laugh then winced and said "Ouch"

Max leaned over and kissed his cheek "oh my poor baby" said Max

"Poor me, did you see what you did to Aaron?" said Reid. He laughed "no not really I was too pissed, why was it bad?" said Max "yeah but surveillance caught them attacking us so I doubt they'll do anything to you for it" said Reid. Max looked relived and touched her chest.

They slowly climbed the stairs and Max waited on her landing until Reid disappeared down his hall to his dorm. Then she turned and walked down to her room. Unlocked her door and walked in. jenny was sitting on her bed crying. Max sat down across from her.

"What's wrong?" said Max "why can't I remember anything?" said Jenny. She turned to Max with tear filled eyes. Max crossed the distance between them and hugged Jenny. "Don't worry I'm sure it will start coming back to you, just give it time and get some sleep" said Max.

She used to push her own tiredness off on Jenny. The other girl wavered and yawned. Pulling down her bed sheets and climbed in bed. Max waited until jenny was asleep and concentrated. Gently reaching into jenny's mind and releasing the blocks she had put there. Then just as gently withdrew. Before climbing into her own bed and going to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Sins 27

Someone knocked on her door. Max rolled over and muttered "go away" before she buried her head in her pillow. "Max its Reid open the door," hissed the teen. Max blinked her eyes open and turned over to look at her clock it said three forty five. Max was about to yell at him and tell him to go back to sleep when she remembered what they had agreed to last night.

She groaned and slid a foot out of bed. Glared at the door and then at her sleeping roommate. Then she took the lazy way out and used. The door opened smoothly and Reid was in her door way. He took one look at her still sitting on the bed and frowned at her. "Get ready Tyler's pulling the car around," said Reid.

Max groaned and stood up, sleep walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans. Pulled on a t-shirt and threw her swimsuit in her purse.

She followed Reid out of the room locking the door behind her. "That wasn't very smart she could have woken up," said Reid. Max glared at him and he didn't say anything else. Tyler was waiting for them downstairs in his truck. Reid grabbed the door and opened it. Max just grabbed the back door and hoped in. it was way to early for all that gentleman stuff. Reid saw her get in and shrugged, climbing in and shut the door.

"Tired?" said Reid "yeah couldn't sleep" said Max."Did you try what we talked about?" said Reid "try what?" said Tyler. "Yeah but I won't know if it worked until I get back" said Max "if what worked?" said Tyler "don't worry about it baby boy I've got it covered" said Reid. "Caleb and Pogue won't like you training her," said Tyler. "So?" said Reid. "He's not training me Tyler he's just showing me a few tricks" said Max "that's called training" said Tyler.

"Geez would you lighten up, learning is learning" said Max.

"They still won't like it," said Tyler. "So don't tell them," said Max. "Yeah they don't need to know," said Reid "man you guys are going to get me in so much trouble" said Tyler."Yeah but look at it this way at least we're the type of friends to be right by your side saying damn that was fun can we do it again?" said Max

"Yeah and Caleb and Pogue are the type to bail us out" said Reid. "You better not get me arrested Reid, Max" said Tyler. "Who said anything about arrested did you?' said Max. Reid grinned at her she was teasing baby boy again. "You said bail, that usually involves hand cuffs," said Tyler

"Oh honey I can think of a lot of things that involve handcuffs without having to get arrested" teased Max. Tyler was about to say something and turned bright red instead. He turned back towards the road and tried not to think about what she was implying. Reid burst out laughing at his response. "What's the matter baby boy too much for you?" teased Reid. "I ah" said Tyler and he shifted in his seat. Trying to discreetly adjust something. Reid glanced over at his friend and burst out laughing. Tyler turned a few shades redder than before and tried to ignore his problem.

"Looks like she did inspire some nice mental images there" said Reid. "Say what?" said Max and she leaned over the seat. Tyler stared at the road with a white knuckled grip on the wheel. "Oh dear, I guess I did" said Max "sorry" said Tyler. "Its ok, just glad your normal sweetie" said Max. She kissed the boy on the neck and he blanched.

Reid started laughing again. "Man your acting like a virgin," said Reid. "I am ah, ah shit," said Tyler.

Max burst into giggles in the back seat. "Its ok baby boy we get your meaning," said Max. Tyler pulled up to some huge gates and leaned over to punch in a code. The gates swung open and Tyler drove through. "Well here we are, welcome to my house, or at least the ancestral estate" said Tyler. Max looked at the huge gothic castle looking building. Her mouth dropped open that was a house.

She thought it was a museum. "Wow!" said Max "you think this is impressive you should see the other's house's this is small compared to Caleb's or even Pogue's" said Tyler "hey my house isn't small" said Reid "no but it definitely shows your moms gone with the wind fetish" said Tyler "your mother likes gone with the wind?' said Max "she used to until she left" said Reid 'oh baby I'm so sorry" said Max.

Tyler walked towards the door; he wanted to give them the privacy to talk. "Its ok, it happened when I was little," said Reid. "What about Tyler's mom?" said Max "she's a jet setter, only sends me cards and the occasional gift" said Tyler. He unlocked the door and walked in. "how come you guy don't live in your houses?" said Max "would you want to be alone in a place this huge?" said Tyler

"No not really" said Max "Caleb lives at home though and Pogue lives in their guest house" said Tyler "why the guest house?" said Max "smaller and more private I guess" said Reid. "But Caleb lives in the main house?' said Max. She really didn't know that much about her brother and wanted to find out more.

Reid chuckled at her inquisitiveness. "Yeah he takes care of his mom" said Tyler "why what's wrong with his mom" said Max "she's a bit of an alcoholic" said Reid. Max frowned so was her mom, she wondered why that was a coincidence? "What about Pogue's mom?" said Max. The two boys looked at each other and then back at her. Tyler wandered towards the doors to the poolroom.

"She died," said Reid. He said it softly and Max turned to look at him. "What did she die of?" said Max. Tyler was unlocking the pool doors and turned back to her "some people say it was suicide, though no one really knows for sure" said Tyler. He looked sad and Max wanted to talk about something else. "Pogue doesn't talk about it," said Reid "and he tends to avoid everyone on mother's day" said Tyler

"So we would really appreciate it if you didn't tell him we told you" said Reid. "No problem wasn't planning to," said Max. Max was looking around the room as she said it and spotted a portrait on the wall that looked familiar. "Oh my gawd is that you?' said Max "oh yeah, that" said Tyler. He looked embarrassed by the picture. Max walked closer and looked at it closely. "Wow it looks so lifelike," said Max

"Thanks" said Tyler "its kind of a family tradition, everyone of the first born son's all the way back to the founding of the colony have their portrait somewhere here" said Tyler. He sounded somewhat proud of the fact "wow what a lot of dust catchers' said Reid. Tyler looked mortally offended. "Reid that's not right, the knick knacks are the dust catchers" said Max.

Max was grinning at the portrait of Tyler. "You look good in a suit," said Max. Tyler blushed "thanks, it was from one of my cousin's wedding" said Tyler "so how old are you, in the picture I mean" said Max "about thirteen" said Tyler "yeah you can tell by the crappy haircut" said Reid. "What's wrong with my haircut?" said Tyler. "Nothing he's just teasing you," said Max. Reid snorted "can you say mullet" said Reid Tyler looked like he wanted to throw something at Reid.

"So where's the pool?" said Max "oh in here" said Tyler. Max walked towards the doors he was standing next to "whoa that's huge, please say it has a shallow end" said Max.

Reid snorted "I don't do shallow" said Reid "unless you count former girlfriends" said Tyler "well until I can swim you do" said Max. she leaned down and touched the water, it was nice and warm. "So where can I change" said Max "oh the library is fine it's right over there" said Tyler.

"Cool be right back" said Max.

Reid and Tyler watched her disappear back into the house and then slipped their pants off to reveal their swim trunks. Reid climbed into the water and then so did Tyler. "Man its warm did you turn up the temp?" Said Reid "no but the pool guy might have" said Tyler.

Max walked into the library and closed the door. She couldn't see so well because the room was dark so she searched for a light.

Pogue and Caleb pulled up outside and walked up to the door. Tyler left it unlocked so they walked right in. Caleb headed strait for the pool. Pogue however was wearing motorcycle leathers so he said "I'll meet you in there I got to change first" said Pogue he walked towards the library.

Caleb walked into the pool area and stripped down to his swimwear. Then he jumped in the pool. He came back up and swam over to Reid and Tyler. "I thought you guys were bringing Max?" said Caleb "we did she's changing" said Tyler "where?" said Caleb "in the.." Reid started to say library when they heard her shriek. "Ah shit" said Tyler

He climbed out of the water followed by Caleb and Reid. The three boys ran into the living room foyer area in time to see a half naked Pogue come running out of the library. "What the fuck why didn't someone tell me she was in there?" said Pogue. The door to the library slammed shut behind him and Pogue stalked down the hall to the restroom.

Max slid off her shoes and dropped her pants. Then pulled her arms and head out of her shirt. She slid off her under wear and bra and was reaching for her bikini when she heard the door open.

She froze and turned her head towards the sound. It was Pogue and he was unzipping his motorcycle leathers. Both his shirt and jacket hit the floor before he reached for his pants. Max looked on in shock didn't he see her?

He dropped his pants and Max got a glimpse of bare Pogue backside before she cleared her throat. He froze and turned towards the sound. "Out!" said Max without turning around "ah Max, hi" he said embarrassed "Pogue out!" said Max. He just stood there staring at her backside. Which was as bare as his at he moment. "Wow nice ass" said Pogue.

That is where she lost it and used to shove him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. She heard him stalk down the hallway and close another door. "Max you ok in there?" said Caleb's voice "yeah I'm fine be right out " said Max. She quickly slid her bottoms on and the looped the top around her to fasten it. She tied it tightly and then slid it around so she could tie the necktie. After adjusting to make sure everything was contained where it was supposed to be she walked out of the room.

When she got in the poolroom all of the boys were in the pool. They heard her approach and turned towards her. Then they all froze in shock and just stared at her. Pogue was the first to recover. "Hey babe I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there," said Pogue. He swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at her. "Pogue stop staring at my sister like that, same goes for you two," said Caleb. Caleb swam over next to her and partially climbed out. "Hey where's the rest of your suit?" said Caleb

"This is it its called a bikini" said Max. "Do you have a cover up?" said Caleb "ah just my clothes and stop being such a prude brother dear" said Max. Caleb sighed, "fine get in the water" said Caleb. She looked down at him cause he was still on the ladder "gonna move so I can" said Max "just jump in" said Caleb "Caleb does the words can't swim a stroke have any meaning to you?" said Max. He climbed off the ladder "stay in the shallow end, we're going to do some laps" said Caleb.


	28. Chapter 28

Sins 28

He turned back to the boys "All right you lazy asses, two laps, go" said Caleb. They sighed almost as a group and began swimming back and forth the length of the pool. Max just stood and watched them. She envied them their ability to move through the water so gracefully. They did a few more laps then Caleb called time. He swam over to Max. "Now that your warmed up, one at a time, Max here is going to time you," said Caleb.

He handed her a waterproof watch he had set on the pools edge. After showing her how to work it he started calling names. Max dutifully timed them each and every one. He made the boys redo their laps if they were even a few second too slow. Max thought they were all incredibly fast but what did she know.

"Ok break for five minutes" Caleb called. And they swam towards her instead of getting out. Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes heaven ward. They surrounded Max now and she looked a little uncomfortable. Caleb swam over and joined his brothers.

"You did great" said Caleb. He took the stopwatch from her hands and set it on the pools edge. "So you ready to learn?" said Caleb "yeah I guess" said Max "first rule no guessing be sure of yourself" said Caleb the boys smiled at her "I think she's got that down just having the guts to wear that" said Tyler. The others looked at him."Yeah and you do just pointing it out" said Pogue

"Now here's what we're going to do" said Caleb. Then he outlined how they were going to teach her. "Don't worry we won't drop you" Caleb said. Glaring at Reid when he said it. Caleb put his hands on her stomach and had her lay on them. Effectively supporting her in the water. "Now kick your legs," said Caleb "not like that in a scissors motion," said Pogue.

He was helping to support her on the other side. "Now move your arms like this," said Caleb. "Like this?" said Max "no Tyler show her," said Caleb the boy swam around in front of her and then stopped. "Now this is important as you move turn your head periodically and take a breath," said Caleb. "Reid show her," said Caleb. He swam around like Tyler had done. Max was kicking her legs and moving her arms just like they had shown her. Then suddenly their hands were gone and she shot forward across the water.

She went a few feet before she panicked and floundered. Reid caught her before she could go under. "Never ever panic in the water" said Reid "I've got you your ok" said Reid "you did it, or you did for a few minutes anyways," said Tyler

She looked back across the water at the other two boys. "Yeah I guess I did didn't I?" said Max "ready for more?" said Reid."Try it this way," said Reid and he glided into the water and began swimming. Max attempted it too; she was much less graceful and came up with a mouth full of water.

"You ok?" said Caleb "yeah just give me a minute" she said. They waited until she was done sputtering out water. "Lets just stick with this method until she gets it down" said Caleb. He glared at Reid as he said it. "Ok fine " said Reid and he took Pogue's place. Holding her up as she kicked in the water. Max felt absurdly ridiculous, like she was the only one in a mommy me class without a kid. It made her more determined to get this down so she could stop the embarrassment of these lessons.

Not to mention it felt really weird to have her brother touch her like that. Reid and Pogue didn't bother her as much but well it felt strange with Caleb. Especially when he rested his hand on her ass.

It took a few hours but she finally got the movements down enough that they let her practice on her own. Caleb put them right back to work swimming laps. So by lunchtime they were all starving.

They grabbed towels and headed for the kitchen. They got half way to it when Tyler said, "where's Max?" they rushed back to the pool at a dead run. Max was nowhere to be seen and Caleb jumped into the water. He came up a second later holding a sputtering Max.

"Are you ok?" Caleb kept asking. He was holding her around the waist and carrying her. When he reached the edge Pogue and Reid grabbed her arms. Lifting her out of the water. "Max are you ok?" said Reid. He brushed the wet hair from her eyes. She nodded yes, but the boys still weren't convinced. Caleb climbed out of the pool and rushed to her side. "Max baby are you all right, I'm so sorry," said Caleb. "Caleb she's fine give the girl some air" said Pogue

Caleb had his hands on either side of her face and was right up close to her, checking to see if she was all right. "Caleb I'm fine stop crowding" said Max "I'm sorry, how could I have been so stupid" said Caleb "hey man stop being so hard on yourself it was an accident" said Reid "yeah she's fine Caleb, besides she wanted to work on it by herself" said Tyler.

"That is not the point," said Caleb. "Caleb its ok I'm fine relax its all good" said Max. She put her arms around him. He responded by hugging her so tightly that her back popped.

"Easy big brother you're going to break me," said Max he loosened his hold but didn't let go. "I'm sorry you just scared me, that's all, I could have lost you" said Caleb "hey, hey there I'm right here stop worrying about me, I've survived this long without you playing white knight" said Max

"Sorry but I can't help it, you're my little sister I just want to protect you" said Caleb "I know but please try" said Max. "Ok I will so long as you promise not to try and teach yourself" said Caleb "hey that's how I learn" said Max. Protesting the restrictions already. "Maxine Rhyde I want your word that you won't go trying to learn to swim on your own and that you won't try anything from the book without consulting us first" said Caleb.

Max crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother "then how am I supposed to learn then?" said Max "we will teach you," said Caleb

"And how will you do that without letting me take risks, all knowing big brother" said Max "so long as they are controlled risks I see no problem with it" said Pogue. He glared at Caleb with a challenge to his eye. "Besides we wouldn't let anything happen to her" said Reid "oh really then why did we all just walk off and leave her here?" said Caleb.

Max still had her arms crossed and was glaring at Caleb. "Wait you left me?" said Max "what happened to building the trust?' said Max.

"Would it help if we said we're sorry?" said Tyler. Max frowned at him. "Ok so we need a little work on the whole teaching thing but this is also our first time doing this" said Pogue "yeah see if that excuse works with your kid's school in the future" said Max

"What kids I ain't having no kids" said Pogue "its I'm not planning on having any kids" Max corrected. Pogue glared at her. "Keep it up and I may drown you," said Pogue. "You will do no such thing," said Caleb "yeah don't even joke about that man its not funny" said Reid. Pogue relented "fine I'm sorry can we eat now?" said Pogue "Pogue!" said Tyler "what baby boy I'm hungry" said Pogue

"Fine come on," said Caleb.

He led the way to the kitchen this time with a hand on the small of Max's back.

Tyler riffled through the cupboards until he found the fixings for sub sandwiches. They each made their own sandwich. Passing the condiments back and forth across the counter. Reid tried to get Max to let him make hers but she insisted on doing it herself.

The boys watched as she put just about everything on it including onions and spicy peppers.

"Are you trying to keep me from kissing you?" said Reid "why are you kissing her in the first place?" said Caleb. "Because that's what boyfriends do, now knock it off Caleb" said Max "yeah its not like she bugs you when your with Sarah" said Reid. "Yeah well I'm not you," said Caleb "which is good cause then that would be incest" said Max. Caleb blushed instead of finishing what he was about to say. Pogue laughed around bites of his sandwich and Tyler just grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

Sins 29

Max took a giant bite of her sandwich." Dang girl hungry enough" said Tyler. "Oh yeah speak for yourself" said Max. She was eyeing the boy's sandwiches. Each and everyone of them was a pile of toppings

They continued to eat in silence. Max watched them as they ate. They seemed to mesh together as a team. Max couldn't help but feel a little bit left out. Not only was she the only girl in the group but she was also the group novice.

She wished her mother had stayed nearer to Ipswich, so at least she could have met them before all this. Maybe integrated herself more into the group. Caleb saw her watching them and wondered what she was thinking about.

He watched her as she ate. She was a strange girl that was for sure but it was a pleasant sort of strangeness. He could see their father in her to. In the way she moved when she talked as well as the dark hair. Her eyes weren't like his dads in color but they held the same inner fire. He really needed to get to know her better.

There were so few things he knew about her. Her not growing up around him robbed him of that chance. He wished she had been around when they were still children. He made up his mind that he would take the time to get to know her better.

He happened to glance to the side of her and saw Reid sitting very close to her. Now that was something he couldn't understand. Yeah Reid was part of the group but other than that what did she see in him?

"Are we really that fascinating?" said Reid. Caleb had been staring at Max for about twenty minutes almost. "No just she is" said Caleb. Reid flipped him off. Max laughed at him. "Really so I'm fascinating am I?" said Max. "Yes" said Caleb. "Have to agree with you there bro" said Pogue "your just fascinated by her ass" said Tyler "and such a cute ass it is" said Pogue "Pogue!" said Max "yeah Pogue that's my sister your hitting on" said Caleb

"Besides aren't you already dating someone?" said Max. "Yeah, her names Kate and she still isn't speaking to me," said Pogue. He sounded miserable. "What'd you do now?" said Caleb Pogue sighed and through his hands up in the air "I don't know" said Pogue "ok so what did she say before she quit talking to you?" said Max. "You mean other than, your acting like an idiot?" said Pogue "well yeah, and were you acting like an idiot?" said Max "no!" said Pogue

Reid and Tyler nodded yes. Max suppressed the urge to laugh. Pogue was really upset about this and it would be impolite at best. "Ok so what did you argue about?' said Max "well, I just asked her not to wear something" said Pogue "ok what did you ask her not to wear and why?" said Max "well it was this halter top and because it shows a little too much" said Pogue "ok did you say it like that?" said Max "no I just told her I didn't like it when she showed that much of herself." Said Pogue

Max grimaced "ooh no wonder she's mad, you just told her that you think she's ugly" said Max "no I didn't" said Pogue "Pogue brother dear, girl to guy translation asking a girl to cover up is the same as saying your fat, cover it" said Max. Pogue looked dismayed "so what your saying is that Pogue told her to cover up and she took it as he didn't like the way she looked?" said Tyler.

"What are you doing taking notes or something?" said Pogue "only if it helps" said Tyler Max laughed at the two teens. "So how do I fix it?" said Pogue "well that's easy you buy her a similar top, but with more coverage and you apologize profusely" said Max "oh!" said Pogue "and don't do it again, without explaining yourself" said Max "oh ok, thanks sis, guess I have to do some shopping" said Pogue.

"Ok wait so what does a woman really mean when she says she just wants to be friends" said Tyler "that you have no chance of getting anywhere" said Reid. Tyler glared at Reid "yeah he's right" said Max "see, told you so" said Reid. Tyler frowned at his friend "so how do you answer the do I look fat in this question?" said Tyler.

The boys all looked at her. "Well that's actually a trick question, it usually means that she needs to be reassured so just tell her she looks good in anything" said Max. "Or better yet out of it" said Pogue

Max laughed at him, "Yeah that works too" said Max

"Really?" said Reid. Caleb looked sideways at him, Reid answered the glare with his signature smirk. "What?" said Reid "you know what" said Caleb. Reid looked confused and tried to look innocent. The other boys were eyeing Max and Caleb with an occasional glance at Reid.

Pogue finished eating his sandwich and said "well I guess if we're through for the day, I should go do some shopping" he looked at Tyler and Reid as if he were trying to convey something without actually saying it."Yeah I've got a paper I've got to finish, and so do you Reid," said Tyler. Reid looked at him like he had gone daft. "No I don't " said Reid. Tyler kicked him under the table. "Ouch" he hissed under his breath and grabbed his ankle. Glaring at Tyler as he did so. Tyler gave him a meaningful look and looked at Caleb and Max.

It took a few minutes for Reid to catch on but he did "oh yeah that other paper you said you'd help me with" said Reid. "Yeah that one" said Tyler "you're actually going to do your homework?" said Caleb. "Hey I do my homework," said Reid. Tyler snorted "yeah right" under his breath. He put the plate he was using in the sink and headed for the door.

"Hey I do," said Reid. He followed the younger boy out the door.

That left Max alone with Caleb. She watched him and he watched her. Neither of them sure what to say to each other. They heard the vehicles start up outside and Max realized they had left her here."Ok why do I feel set up?" said Max. Caleb chuckled at her. "Guess they thought we should talk," said Caleb "yeah we should" agreed Max.

"Max I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you" said Caleb "its ok, it's a lot to process," said Max. "Actually not nearly enough" said Caleb "excuse?" said Max "what I know about you, it isn't enough" said Caleb "ditto" said Max "ditto?" said Caleb "it means the same as in I know the same amount of info on you that you do on me" said Max "oh" said Caleb

He ate the last of his sandwich before continuing.

"So what do you know?" said Caleb "well I know you grew up here and that your family helped found the town" said Max "our family" corrected Caleb. Max smiled at him, was he finally ready to acknowledge her?

"Our family founded the town, I know about the family secret and the side effects and that your moms name is Evelyne," said Max. Caleb sat there and looked at her "your turn" said Max. "Well lets see, you grew up in California your moms a stripper and you can really play pool," said Caleb

Max smiled at him "former stripper actually and thanks I worked hard at that" said Max. "I still don't know her name though and why you were in California," said Caleb. "Its Tanya and I think we were in California cause my mom was actually afraid of your dad," said Max "our dad" said Caleb.

"Right our dad, still getting used to having one" said Max. "So you never had a dad?" said Caleb "well not really my mom wasn't really the stable relationship type" said Max "oh, I see" said Caleb "that explains a lot" said Caleb.


	30. Chapter 30

Sins 30

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Max she sounded offended, but she really was teasing him. "Just that your very independent" said Caleb "I've had to be" said Max "yeah I know and I'm sorry," said Caleb Max took a sip of her soda and set it down. "So what else did you want to know?" said Max "I don't know, your middle name, your hobbies, likes dislikes, more about your home life" said Caleb "ditto" said Max he chuckled at her "ok, I'll share if you do" said Caleb "fine its Elaine, yours" said Max "Jacob" said Caleb.

"I don't know if pool counts as a hobby but I do play the guitar," said Max."Really are you any good?" said Caleb. "So, so, me and a couple of friends tried to start a band," said Max."Really how did that go?" said Caleb "it didn't too many commitment issues" said Max "sorry" said Caleb. "Naw don't worry about it we sucked anyways," said Max "so what's yours?" said Max."I write," Said Caleb "but don't tell anyone," said Caleb "what do you write?" said Max

"Oh short stories, poetry, but I do it just for fun" said Caleb "oh I get it like a creative outlet" said Max "yeah it helps me deal with all the frustrations" said Caleb "frustrations?" said Max "of school, home, the guys everything you know" said Caleb "me?" said Max "yeah you too" said Caleb "sorry" said Max "don't be, your actually a good thing" said Caleb.

"Except for me dating Reid?" teased Max "actually I just don't understand that, why Reid?" said Caleb Max leaned back in her chair with a grin on her face. "I don't know he just makes me feel, I don't know how too describe it" said Max. Caleb smiled did she feel the same way about Reid as he felt about her? He better not be playing with her heart or else.

"I understand really I do" said Caleb "you and Sarah?" said Max "yeah she's something special" said Caleb "well now that we have our taste in dating out of the way, what was next?" said Max "likes, and dislikes and home stuff" said Caleb

"Well lets see, I like action movies and comedies, hate so called chick flicks, like all kinda of music but can't stand rap, you" said Max. "You grew up in L.A. and don't like rap?' said Caleb. "Hey I can't swim either so out with the stereotypes ok" said Max "sure no problem" said Caleb. Max looked at him funny and then shook her hands out in front of her "well?" said Max "oh sorry, lets see also hate rap, not too fond of country either, like anything alternative or rock" said Caleb "like action movies as well hate chick flicks too and really like to swim" said Caleb

"Cool" said Max. "So what about the home stuff?" said Caleb Max sighed she didn't like talking about this part of her life. "Well we lived in L.A., you know that" said Max "yes, in Compton if I recall, still can't believe you went to school there" said Caleb. "Didn't really have a choice, I lived there" said Max "so what kind of house did you live in?" asked Caleb. "It was a mobile home," said Max. She paused waiting for the shock to set in. "your kidding?" said Caleb.

"Why didn't she stay here he would have at least made sure she had a nice apartment" said Caleb. "Probably because he scared her or maybe your mom found out about her and she scared her," said Max. "You'll have to ask her some day," said Caleb. "So your mother was a dancer, is she still pretty?' said Caleb "not unless you like lushes" said Max.

"Max that's a horrible thing to say" said Caleb "why its true she's an alcoholic, oh wait that would be drunk alcoholics go to meetings" said Max "ouch a bit harsh aren't we?' said Caleb.

"The truth is harsh I just accept it" said Max. "Well in that case we have something in common in that, my moms also a drunk" said Caleb.

"Let me guess she blamed it on dad?" said Max "yep, yours?" said Caleb "same, and failed career" said Max "what career she took her clothes off?" said Caleb. Max shrugged "guess that qualifies in her book" said Max. "So now you know your sister is trailer trash with a drunk ass whore as a mom" said Max

"You are not trailer trash, never say that about yourself," said Caleb. Max gave him a wry yeah-right look. "So what am I supposed to say then?' said Max "that you're a strong individual with poor roots" said Caleb "wow how pc of you" said Max.

"Very funny, but you're a Danvers, people should respect you" said Caleb. "Isn't that a lot to live up to?" said Max.

"No be proud of your family I am, even the drunken lushes" said Caleb. He smirked at her and she knew he was just trying to cheer her up. "Yes except no one knows I'm a Danvers but you and the boys," said Max.

"For now but that won't always be true" said Caleb. "What makes you say that?" said Max "oh just that he included you in the will" said Caleb "wait I'm in a will, won't your mom flip?" said Max "oh she has already, but don't worry" said Caleb "why not?" said Max "because she can't touch the account, only his name and yours are on it" said Caleb. "Wait account?' said Max. "Yes a trust fund like mine, but you can't use all of it until your eighteen" said Caleb.

"Wait so I have money somewhere?" said Max "yes a great deal of it, dad wanted to make sure" said Caleb. He was smiling at her. "Make sure of what?" said Max

"That you got everything your mother denied you" said Caleb "was he always this manipulative?" said Max "oh yeah, apparently it's a family trait" said Caleb. He was looking at her when he said it. "So your mother knows about me?" said Max "yes, but not that you are here, I made sure the lawyers didn't say anything to her about it, Gorman has the paperwork, he was supposed to mail it off" said Caleb.

"Then I missed the funeral too" said Max. "The funeral was the week you got here, sorry I would have said something if I knew" said Caleb "thanks I appreciate it, what was he like?" said Max


	31. Chapter 31

Sins 31

"Great, we did a lot of stuff together" said Caleb "like what?' asked Max "he took me fishing once, and he's the one who taught me to swim" said Caleb. His voice had gone soft, filled with longing and memories. Ones that were all he had left of his dad. "He used to go out of his way to spend time with me." Said Caleb. Max just sat there listening to him talk. She could almost picture father and son out on a lake somewhere. Both wearing identical ugly hats while the elder of the two taught a little raven-haired boy how to bait a hook.

"That's cool wish I had been around to see it," said Max. "He would have loved you so much, and he would have spoiled you rotten" said Caleb. Max giggled "yeah but at least he would have spent time with me" said Max. "You miss that don't you?" said Caleb.

"Can't miss what you never had" said Max. "You should have" said Caleb. "We all should have had dads like that," said Max

Caleb looked at his lap and took a sip of the soda in his hand. "Do you resent me?" said Caleb. "No, envy maybe but not resent, I just wish I would have had time to make those kinds of memories with him" said Max. She sounded sad and Caleb reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. "Hey I knew he loved you and I bet you didn't know he had pictures," said Caleb.

She sniffled and looked up at him "he did?" said Max "yeah and more than what you sent him, Gorman showed me" said Caleb "why did Gorman show you pictures of me?" said Max.

"Cause I asked what he knew of you" said Caleb "what did he say?" said Max. "Well at first he was reluctant to share something that he thought was between you and dad" said Caleb. Max was leaning forward intent on what he was saying. "And?" she said, "He finally relented when I told him I had the right to know about my sister," said Caleb "and? Your still not answering me" said Max. Caleb grinned at her and she answered it with a frown

"He had an entire box of pictures and awards, things you wrote, all kinds of stuff," said Caleb. "Where did he get all of it?" said Max "and there better not be any of them with me nude" said Max. Caleb grinned at her and she smacked his arm. He started laughing until she hit him harder "ok, enough ouch, no your clothed in all of them" said Caleb

"So where did he get them all?" said Max. "Apparently he was buying copies of your school pictures even when your mother wouldn't" said Caleb "well that explains some of them but a box worth?" said Max "he also had some of you at recitals and stuff" said Caleb.

"How the heck did he get those?" said Max "apparently he hired someone to do so" said Caleb. "Gorman?" said Max. "No he was needed here, could have been another covenant member though" said Caleb. "I thought the old covenant members were dead?' said Max. "No only two are now, our dad and Tyler's " said Caleb "what about Pogue and Reid's?" said Max "Well Pogue's dad never used that much, and he still looks fairly young" said Caleb

"And so why isn't he around?" said Max "come to think of it now that you mention it, he was into Photography, he even married a model" said Caleb. "So he could have taken the pictures" said Max "yeah and he probably did, he was taking a lot of business trips" said Caleb.

"What about Reid's dad?" said Max "Reid's dad is a bit of a workaholic, and Reid hardly sees him" said Caleb "what's he do?" said Max "oh he's some high powered attorney" said Caleb "matter in fact he drew up dad's will" said Caleb. Max chuckled "so he knows about me too" said Max

"Oh I think they all knew, the only one in the dark was my mom" said Caleb "what did Tyler's dad die of, if you don't mind me asking?" said Max Caleb shrugged "they say it was a heart attack but personally I think it was a broken heart" said Caleb "why do you say that?" said Max

"Because it was no secret she was sleeping around on him" said Caleb "how sad" said Max "how's Tyler dealing with it?" said Max "he's been quieter than usual and won't talk to his mom when she calls" said Caleb "I don't blame him" said Max

"But he's changed since you got here, he's come out of his shell more" said Caleb "really?" said Max "yeah that concert really helped him" said Caleb "hey that was Reid's idea, I just went" said Max. "Yeah well I suppose Reid does have his moments," said Caleb "you don't like him all that much do you?" said Max

"I do don't get me wrong, its just sometimes he gets on my nerves" said Caleb. "It's just his way of telling you to lighten up bro, and sometimes you do take yourself just a little too seriously" said Max

"Yeah I know but I'm trying not too, Sarah said that too" said Caleb.

"Its all right you just have a lot on your shoulders, its cool, just don't let it crush you, flat brothers are no fun" said Max. Caleb looked at her funny and noticed she was grinning at him goofily and started laughing "flat brothers I get it very funny" said Caleb.

"At the risk of getting you all serious again, can I ask you something?" said Max. He looked at the expression on her face and instantly sobered "yes go ahead" said Caleb "What really happened to dad?" said Max. Caleb ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"I was fighting a boy named Chase, who wanted my power and was going to kill me to get it" said Caleb "he would have killed us all if dad hadn't willed his power to me" said Caleb "and once you will it away you die?" said Max "yeah so don't even joke about it, ok" said Caleb "got you, but why did he do it?" said Max "probably because mom asked him too, he was old Max very old and he wasn't going to have much time left anyways" said Caleb "but you wish he hadn't" said Max

"I do and I don't" said Caleb "I do because it helped me to defeat Chase, I don't because it's twice the temptation" said Caleb "yeah but if what that prophecy says is true then will it really matter if you use" said Max. "True we won't have the side effects but the power itself is addicting, you have to understand that" said Caleb

"Oh I do, I know it is, that's why it scares me" said Max "it shouldn't scare you" said Caleb "it does, mostly because I'm afraid I might hurt someone" said Max "with some training you should be able to prevent that" said Caleb "yeah well I haven't had any of that" said Max "we'll make sure you do and soon" said Caleb

"Can I ask you something?' said Caleb "yeah of course" said Max "why do you think you would hurt people" said Caleb Max shrugged, "because I have a temper I guess" said Max "we all do" said Caleb. "I know but mines really bad" said Max "we'll help you gain control of it" said Caleb "well then you have your work cut out for you," said Max.

"Ah who knows it might be fun," said Caleb. "Besides I have a bad temper too, guess its something of a family trait" said Caleb. Max looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well we should get back now, the other's will be wondering what's taking so long" said Caleb "yeah we should go before they think you drowned me" said Max "hey I would never do that" said Caleb. Max laughed at him "really not even if I do this?" said Max. She stole his shades off the table and put them on. Before she ran for the door laughing at him. Caleb gave chase and caught her in the lobby. He started tickling her unmercifully when his glasses vanished from her grip.

"All right where are they give them back" he said between laughs as he searched for them on her person. He finally found them and held them up in triumph. Max was on her back on the floor with Caleb straddling her waist. She was still wearing a bikini top and bottoms.

Some one cleared her throat behind them and Caleb turned, the laughter frozen on his lips."Ah hi Mrs. Sims, didn't know you were in town" said Caleb "yes well I am, who are you?" said the woman. "Ah Max, Max Rhyde" said Max extending her hand to the woman. The woman regarded her out stretched hand with distain. She looked Max up and down with a look that was plainly meant to put her down "yes how nice to meet you" she drawled.

Then she turned towards Caleb "Mr. Danvers if you are through using our pool and wrestling your girlfriend on our floor, you may leave now" said Mrs. Sims "yes of course Mrs. Sims, just give us time to grab our clothes and we'll be gone" said Caleb. Max took that as her cue and made a beeline for the library and scooped her clothes up off the floor. Caleb. Headed down the hall as soon as Mrs. Sims told him to make it quick. Caleb just scooped up his clothes and headed for the door. Max was close behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

Sins 32

They ran to the car when they realized just how cold it was out side. Max was shivering when Caleb finally got the door open. She climbed inside and closed the door quickly."Oh geez, that was close," said Max. Caleb climbed in at the same time and both doors slammed shut."Yeah no kidding" said Caleb "it's freezing outside" said Max "well what do you expect it's the fall," said Caleb. Max put her shirt on and then started to put her pants on over her swimsuit. "Isn't it still wet?" said Caleb. He had his shirt on and was trying to figure out how to put his pants on around the steering wheel.

Max buttoned hers and asked "do you want to trade places?' "No we should probably just go," said Caleb he started the car and turned on the heater. Backed out of the parking spot and drove down the driveway. "So I take it that was Tyler's mom?" said Max.

"Yeah and speaking of which do me a favor and grab my pants" said Caleb. Max looked at him funny. "My cell phone is in my pocket," he said. Max dug through the pockets until she found a small silver phone. "Now do me a favor and call Tyler and warn him," said Caleb. Max scrolled down his friends list, found Tyler's name and hit dial.

Tyler answered a second later "hey ty, it's Max, yeah I know its Caleb's phone, just wanted to give you the heads up we ran into your mom" said Max. A string of swear words greeted her news. Max was surprised he even knew some of those words.

"Wow don't say that around sailors they might be offended," said Max. Tyler stopped swearing to laugh a little. Then he asked her what his mom said "oh nothing other than giving us both harsh looks and throwing us out" said Max "yeah still in our swim wear" Caleb added from the drivers seat. Tyler started swearing again. "Geez man chill its cool, we're not mad" said Max.

"Tyler, ty, honey no you don't have to call her we're fine, its ok just chill" said Max. Caleb pulled into the parking lot of the school. Then he parked as close to the entrance as he could get to the dorms. He shut off the car and Max handed him the phone. "Yeah hold on I'll be right up, I'm using your room as a changing room" said Caleb "we'll talk about it then just chill" said Caleb. He hung up and looked at Max. "Ready?" he said. Max put her hand on the door handle. "Ready" said Max. Caleb opened his door and relocked it in one motion.

Then they both were running for the front door of the dorm building. Max reached it first and held the door for him. Caleb was shivering when he reached the door. He had his shirt on but it was unbuttoned and he only had swim trunks on his bottom half.

They headed up the stairs at almost a run. Max took her leave on her floor and told him to call her. She intended to get warmed up and maybe take a shower later.

He went up to the boy's floor to Tyler and Reid's dorm room.

Max opened the door to an empty room. Mercifully so to her. She stripped off her clothes, because she had dressed over a still wet swimsuit. She could imagine how cold Caleb had been. Grabbed a towel and dried herself and then slid into her blankets.

She was shivering, damn it was cold here. She had just gotten comfortable and semi warm when her phone rang. She groaned because it was sitting on her desk. She reached out her hand and used. The phone flew to her hand and she answered it."Yeah?" said Max

."Its Caleb we got a problem, Tyler's mom called mine" said Caleb "oh shit!" said Max sitting up in her bed "and?" said Max "it may mean nothing but she may cause problems and she knows you're here now" said Caleb. "Oh great like what kind of problems?" said Max. Her heart was sinking and her stomach clenched. She had a sinking feeling that Caleb's mom was going to be trouble. "I don't know, I'm going home now I'll keep you posted, just wanted to give you a heads up though" said Caleb. "Ok, thanks big brother" said Max he caught the worry in her voice "hey don't worry she can't do anything, just let me handle it ok?" said Caleb. "Ok," said Max.

Caleb hung up and she didn't hear from him for the rest of the night. That didn't stop her from worrying. Max was even tempted to call her mom and talk to her. Not that it would do her much good but she considered it. Reid called her later in the evening just to check on her. His tone was kind of subdued and she wondered if he had already heard from Caleb.

She didn't find out until the next morning. Caleb and the others were waiting for her at the front of the school. It was raining and yet they still waited for her. They all looked like they were about to attend a funeral. Max stopped in front of Caleb. "Well?" she said "we've decided to accelerate your training" said Caleb "and?" said Max.

Reid looked at her and shook his head no as if saying to her don't ask. "It didn't go well and I don't know how much time we have" said Caleb. "When do you turn eighteen?" said Pogue. "Two days before thanksgiving why?" said Max

"Shit!" Pogue swore. That was almost a month away. "Come on you guys are scaring me out with it" said Max "Max she's going to cut off your funding" said Caleb "whoa I thought she couldn't touch that" said Max "not your inheritance your funding, what's paying your tuition" said Tyler

Max's eyes went wide "she can't can she?" said Max. "Only if she finds the account information I've got hidden," said Caleb. "Which is only a matter of time with that woman" said Reid. He sounded pissed to her. He pulled Max into a hug and they all huddled near her.

"I know this is bad but can you make sure she forgets about it?" said Max "I wish," said Caleb. Reid looked at Max and then back at Caleb. "I could" said Max "yeah big problem explaining you in the first place" said Caleb "say I'm a friend of Sarah's" said Max. "That might work," said Reid.

Caleb crossed his arms across his chest "do you want to explain where you learned you could do this?" said Caleb Reid looked guiltily away and Caleb caught him doing it. "Reid, did you teach her to do it?" said Caleb "no!" he said "well?' said Caleb. Pogue and Tyler were watching her and Reid.

Tyler looked depressed about the whole thing. "He didn't have anything to do with it, I found it in the book" said Max. "Its in the book?' said Tyler "and so you just decided to try it?" said Caleb "no of course not it was an accident" said Max. A second later she wanted to kick herself. "Didn't you just tell me you were afraid of hurting someone?" said Caleb Max nodded yes, "is this why?' said Caleb.

"Kinda" answered max."What did you do?" said Caleb with a sigh. "I made jenny forget she ever dated Reid," said Max. She flinched back expecting to be yelled at. Caleb instead swore. "We can't do anything about that now" said Caleb "I already fixed it," said Max

"Be that as it may, I'm still checking," said Caleb. Max frowned at him, then backed off on it.

"Still the talent could be useful" said Pogue Caleb looked at him in irritation "stop encouraging her" said Caleb

"Well we've got to deal with this before it becomes a crisis," said Tyler. Caleb groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Man he may be right, I know its your mom but she does drink a lot maybe you could use that to cover it" said Reid.

Caleb glared at him angrily but he stood his ground. "Fine we get her in the house she does her thing and we get her out" said Caleb. The bell rang and they cut the conversation short and headed inside. They Separated in the hallway and heading to their classes. They were all worried about Max.

So was she, jenny was easy to influence she was an airhead. In fourth period a student delivered a note summoning Max to the office. The boys were in this class with her and watched her walk out of the room with uneasy expressions on their faces. Max walked towards the office her stomach was tying itself in knots. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath and walked into the office.

She went up to the counter and talked to the secretary. It was the same woman who checked her in on her first day. She looked at Max with a look that plainly said she expected her in here sooner. The woman walked into the provost's office and came out a second later. "He'll see you now" said the woman smugly.

Max ignored the woman's pettiness and walked towards the office door. The provost glanced at her when she walked in. "please shut the door miss. Rhyde." Said the provost. Max did so and walked slowly towards the desk "sit" he ordered without any other politeness.

"Miss Rhyde this school has a low tolerance for bullies and those with violent tendencies" said the provost. Max frowned what was he talking about? "Confused Miss Rhyde?" said the provost "actually yes" said Max.

"I'm referring to a Mr. Abbot who along with Mr.'s Dean and Carlyle are in the hospital, you wouldn't happen to know why would you?" said the provost. He looked at her pointedly. Max's stomach stopped flipping, thank gawd it wasn't what she thought it was. "Of course I do sir, may I explain?" said Max

"Go ahead I'm listening" said the provost. "They attacked us when we got back from our date" said Max "us? Miss Rhyde?" said the provost "yes my date and I, Reid Garwin was my date" said Max

The provost grimaced and the said "I see, please continue" said the provost. "Reid got out of the car and was about to walk around and escort me to my door when Abbot and two football player sized guys attacked him" said Max

"And you did what?" said the provost "I incapacitated one with a car door "said Max "and where was Mr. Garwin during this altercation?" said The provost "he was being pounded on by Mr. Abbot, while one of Abbots' friends held Reid so he couldn't fight back" said Max

"I see," said the provost. He leaned forward and flipped a switch on an intercom."Ms Haversham please have Mr. Garwin come to the office," said the provost.

There was a tense silence while they waited for Reid to show up. A few minutes later he walked through the door. In this light his black eye was clearly visible. "Mr. Garwin please have a seat," said the provost. Reid sat down next to Max and looked at her quizzically.

"Mr. Garwin I just want you to verify something for me" said the provost. "Yeah sure" said Reid "Ms Rhyde here says that Mr. Abbot and his friends attacked you following a date, Mr. Abbot is claiming you two attacked him without provocation" said the provost. "She's telling the truth, we were on a date and they attacked us afterwards in the parking lot" said Reid. "Do you want to see the bruises to prove it?" said Reid "no that won't be necessary," said the provost.


	33. Chapter 33

Sins 33

"Thank you Mr. Garwin, ms Rhyde I appreciate your cooperation," said the provost. "So we can go?" said Max. "Not so fast Ms Rhyde," said the provost Reid stayed where he was instead of leaving. "You can go Mr. Garwin," said the provost. "Sir whatever she did she did in self defense," said Reid "Mr. Garwin that matter is resolved you may leave now I have other issues to discuss with Ms Rhyde" said the provost. Reid looked at Max she could tell he was reluctant to leave her there.

"Its ok Reid, I'll talk to you later" said Max. She didn't want him to get in trouble on her account. Reid reluctantly stood up and walked out of the room. He kept glancing back at her the whole time, until the door closed behind him.

The provost waited until the door closed to continue.

"Ms Rhyde we received a phone call this morning, from your mother" said the provost Max was dismayed, what did she say to the provost? "And?" said Max. "Are you familiar with the phrase noncustodial parent?" said the provost. Max shook her head no, even though she had an inkling what it meant. "It means ms Rhyde that one parent who has the physical custody of a minor child gets to make the decisions concerning that child" said the provost.

Max swallowed oh shit, now what? "It means in short Ms Rhyde your father, whoever he is doesn't have the right to enroll you here" said the provost. Max swallowed the nervous lump forming in her throat; her mouth was suddenly very dry. "Which means what?" Max squeaked out. "It means I'm sorry to have to do this but we must send you home, Ms Rhyde," said the provost.

"But I'll be eighteen in a month can't you wait?" said Max. She didn't want to leave not now; she had too much to learn. She would never do that in California; in fact she would never get an opportunity like this ever again. "I'm sorry Ms Rhyde we cannot wait that long" said the provost "can you give me till tomorrow," said Max.

"Ms Rhyde I realize this is very hard for you, and I understand really I do" said the provost. Max was crying now, unashamed that tears were flowing down her face. She didn't want to lose everything. "Please at least give me a chance to say my goodbyes," pleaded Max. She managed to focus enough to put some power behind the request. The provost must have felt it because he said

"I'll put the disenrollment paperwork on hold till tomorrow" said the provost. "Thank you "said Max softly "Ms Rhyde you're an excellent student and believe me it hurts to see you go" said the provost. He pulled a paper from his desk and slid it across the table to her. "If you can get your mother to sign this, we'll reenroll you" said the provost "ah Mr. Higgins can I ask you a question?" said Max

"Yes of course dear, go ahead," said the provost.

"Does that custodial parent thing still apply to you after you turn eighteen?" said Max. "No of course not in most states your considered an adult" said the provost "so if I wanted to I could enroll myself" said Max "yes of course dear so long as you can pay for it" said the provost. "How much does it cost?" said Max.

"Oh a little over five grand a school year" said the provost. "I know I'm being a pest sir but when do we get fall break?" said Max."Usually it's the week of thanksgiving, here let me check" said the provost. He dug on his desk and pulled a paper from the stack."Yep it's the week of thanksgiving, thanksgiving is on a Monday and the Friday before is a half day," said the provost. "Thank you sir, I'll see you after thanksgiving break then," said Max.

"I'm going to go back to class, if you don't mind?" said Max. "No of course not and I look forward to your return" said the provost. Max walked out of the provost's office, her head held high. She was a Danvers as Caleb had said and she was going to show it. She strutted past the secretary and out the door. It took all of her self-control not to burst into tears. Yeah she was leaving but she wouldn't be gone long.

She walked into class and took her seat back. Reid looked at her and plainly wanted to ask what happened. Max mouthed the words after class to him. The bell rang a few minutes later and Reid turned towards her. "What happened?" said Reid Max sighed, "my mom called" said Max. Tyler looked worried "and?" said Tyler "I'm leaving" said Max "you can't" said Tyler "I don't have a choice" said Max "what did he say?" said Reid.

"Something about noncustodial parents and my dad not having the authority to enroll me" said Max. Tyler swore out loud, until the teacher glared at him. "Come on we got to tell Caleb" said Reid. He looked upset and Max wanted to hug him.

They walked towards the door of the classroom and headed for the room Caleb and Pogue had.

Caleb and Pogue were just walking out of the class when they walked up. Reid approached them first "we got a problem, Max tell them" said Reid. Caleb and Pogue turned towards her. "My mom called their disenrolling me tomorrow" said Max "say what?" said Caleb "why?" said Pogue. "Something about noncustodial parent" said Max

Caleb shook his head and swore "that bitch, she had to have called her" said Caleb "wait what bitch?" said Max "my mom, she had to do this it's the only way she could have known you were here" said Caleb.

"So what are we going to do?" said Tyler. Reid was unusually silent, and he looked sad. "Well on the bright side he said I could reenroll myself after I turn eighteen" said Max "yeah but you'll be gone for a month and we can't train you if your in California" said Caleb.

"Then I'm just going to have to train myself, and I'm going to need that bank account information," said Max."No problem, why do I feel you already have a plan?" said Caleb "because I do, I'm going to go back to California and muddle through a few weeks at my old high school, then the week before fall break I'm disenrolling there and enrolling here" said Max "ok so we should expect you after thanksgiving?" said Tyler.

"Yes but I need you guys to do me a favor, I'm going to need a plane ticket to get back here, I'll pay you back" said Max "no you won't we'll be glad to cover it" said tyler."Yeah baby girl you're our sister your paying for nothing" said Pogue "speaking of which, can you hold on to a few things for me Pogue?" said Max

"Of course" said Pogue "why him?" said Reid. "Because he has his own place and I don't want you to see it," said Max. Reid looked at her funny. "Baby it'll be ok, I'll be back you know I will" said Max.

"I know you will," said Reid. He hugged her close and Max buried her head on his shoulder. The others gave her a moment. "Its only a few weeks" said Max. "I know but it's going to feel like forever," said Reid.

"Just remember if you don't come back we're coming to get you," said Tyler. Max giggled into his shoulder."Ok I promise," said Max.

The rest of the day was slow and boring. The boys were acting depressed despite her reassurance that she would be back. After school let out Caleb drove her over to Gorman's so she could get the paperwork. After explaining to Gorman what was happening and adding his worry to the list.

Max said her goodbyes, reassuring Gorman and the others she would be back. Max had Caleb return her to her dorm room. She packed her things and had Caleb take some of her stuff to Pogue's. Including her uniforms and something she had gotten for Reid.

Her guitar she left with Reid, who promised to guard it with his life. Then he insisted on taking her out to dinner. The boys joined her and Reid at the pizza parlor and then later for an evening at Nicky's. Max wiped the table with some of the locals before they called it a night. Tyler let Reid have his car to take Max to someplace more private.

Reid was acting like she was going away forever not a few weeks. He pulled into a wooded area and shut off the car. "Reid what's wrong?" said Max "what's wrong?" said Reid he sounded like he was going to cry. "Your leaving that's what's wrong" said Reid "and you feel like I'm not coming back?" said Max "yeah it has occurred to me yeah," said Reid he sounded so sad Max leaned over and kissed him.

He responded by grabbing her and kissing her like he would never get the chance again. Max was shocked; wow he had never kissed like that. His hands were sliding up her sides "Max, can we, you know" said Reid. Max giggled, "can we what?" said Max "can we get a hotel, just you and I?" said Reid. Max kissed him again and said, "yes" softly

. Reid sat back in his seat. He was breathing heavily and so was she. Reid started the car and drove to the nearest hotel and paid for a room. Tapping his foot impatiently at the sleazy guy behind the counter for taking too long. When he asked if they were both eighteen Max used to convince him that they were. The man gave Reid the key and they headed for the room.

Reid opened the door and Max followed him in. he was already kissing on her again before the door closed. They stripped their way to the bed, lips locked on each other's.

They collapsed on the bed Reid on top and still kissing her. His hands greedily exploring every part of her. He was acting like he would never see her again.

"Reid, I am coming back," said Max with a giggle. "I know I just want you to have something to remember me by," said Reid then he kissed her again, pushing her back on the bed as he did so. He kept kissing her and then started to move lower.

Her eyes went wide when he latched on to one nipple and teased it with his tongue."Oh gawd" she said as he stopped and went still lower "ah Reid you brought protection right?' said Max. Then she gasped when his tongue hit something sensitive. "Yes, never leave home without it" he said softly "now hush, I want to enjoy every part of you" said Reid.

He went back to what he was doing with his tongue and Max could only gasp and wiggle from that point on. He was driving her to a point then he suddenly stopped. Max looked down at him in irritation. He was sliding a condom on.

"Easy baby just taking some precautions not ready for little Garwin's yet" said Reid. Max smiled at him "yet?" said Max "someday maybe, with you definitely" said Reid "so you would marry me?" said Max "I asked you already, and if I recall you said yes" said Reid.

"I thought you were joking," said Max she play slapped him "I wasn't" said Reid he looked into her eyes from a few inches away. Max swallowed nervously "seriously?" said Max "yes, why is that so hard to accept?" said Reid. Max giggled at him "it isn't I just was wondering why?" said Max "why? Because I love you silly, why else" said Reid.

He leaned forward to kiss her again. "If you love me so much finish what you started," said Max grabbing him and pulling him down on top of her. He laughed, "All right my dear, impatient aren't we," he teased

Then he complied and Max was unprepared for it to hurt. She grabbed a hold of him and stifled the sob. "Easy baby what's wrong?" said Reid. "It hurt" she said "why would it, oh shit your not?" said Reid "I'm not what?" said Max "oh crap Max have you ever you know?" said Reid "I know what?" said Max. She was confused what was he asking?

"Max are you a virgin?" said Reid. "Yeah why?" said Max. "Oh crap I'm sorry, I would have been a whole lot gentler," said Reid. "Reid its ok it didn't hurt that bad" said Max. "You weren't saving yourself for anything were you?" said Reid

"Just someone who loved me, and you just admitted that so it's ok," said Max. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He had just admitted that hadn't he. "I'll be more careful I promise," said Reid


	34. Chapter 34

Sins 34

The next day dawned dull and dismal. It matched the moods of several people that day. Most of which were Max's brothers. Reid had driven her back to the dorms first thing in the morning. He even walked her to the office and waited for her. The provost was polite to her as he handed her the forms and copies of her transcripts. He wasn't really expecting her back but you never know. He even excused Reid for the day so he could drive her to the airport.

He walked her to the gate or as far as they would let him go. She stayed with him until they announced her flights boarding. She tearfully hugged him goodbye and made him promise to call her. She told him she would as soon as she landed just so he knew she made it safely there.

He watched from behind the security panel as she was given a boarding pass and ushered onto the plane. Then he slowly walked away, heading for the parking structure. He watched from the parking as three planes from the airline she was flying on took off. Before he let the tears finally come. Despite her reassurances he was certain that she wouldn't come back.

No one ever has and they promised the same thing. It took him a whole twenty minutes to regain some measure of control. He started the car and drove to the shoreline instead. He wasn't ready to face school yet. Instead he sat in the sand feeling sorry for himself until lunchtime. Caleb called him."Hey man you ok?" said Caleb. Reid wiped his eyes and sniffled "yeah, just can't believe she's gone" said Reid. "She'll come back Reid," said Caleb "what if she doesn't?" said Reid

"Reid she loves you she'll be back just trust her," said Caleb. "That's easy for you to say no ones ever walked out on you," said Reid. "Man you missed school anyways so meet us at Pogues' I've got something to show you" said Caleb "and Reid she will come back" said Caleb. "Yeah whatever, I'll be there," said Reid. Then he hung up; he wasn't in the mood to deal with Caleb.

He continued to sit there for a few more hours. He was just thinking about Max. Remembering all the things he was going to miss about her. From her smile to the way she teased them all. In the last few months she had truly become their sister and now she was gone and it hurt like hell. "I love you," he whispered. "Come back to me please" he said softly. His phone rang again and he debated throwing it away. Instead he answered."Hey baby, I made it, are you ok?" said Max.

"Yeah just missing you already" said Reid. "Ah that's sweet, I miss you too, I love you" said Max "I love you too" said Reid "Reid sweetie my calling card is dying I'll call you later ok, now get off the beach and quit moping" said Max

"How did you?" said Reid the phone cut off before he heard her answer. He frowned at the phone in his hand hoping she would call back. When she didn't after a few minutes he figured she wouldn't. He sighed and stood up. Brushed the sand off his pants and headed for Tyler's truck. He drove over to Pogue's house.

Caleb's car was already there and so was Pogue's bike. He walked around back and knocked on Pogue's door. Tyler answered it and he shuffled in. "hey how are you doing?" said Tyler "ok, I've been better" said Reid. "Hey man we've got something to show you," said Pogue. Reid followed the two boys farther into the room. Caleb was there and he was holding something.

He extended his hand and gave it to Reid. It was a present and there was a card sitting on top. He opened the card first, slightly confused by the unexpected gift. The card said, Reid I know your going to miss me but I promise you I will be back please wait for me. I wanted to give you something to remember me by but I couldn't think of only one so hope you enjoy signed Max.

Reid slowly tore open the paper as his friends watched. Inside were a photo frame and a cd case. He flipped over the frame and a picture of Max clinging to his back at the concert greeted him. He smiled at the smile on her face. She looked so happy in the picture he wanted to burst into tears. He set it down before he did and flipped the cd over. It was in a clear plastic container with no other markings.

He opened it to find a burned disk, he frowned at it. "Does your cd player work?" said Reid "yeah hand it here" said Pogue. He turned on his stereo and opened the cd turntable. Set the disk in the only slot and closed it. He hit play and waited.

The sound of guitar strings came from the speakers. The amp she was using crackled slightly and Pogue turned it up to compensate for it. Soon a soft voice filled the speakers. It was Max singing a song that sounded familiar. It was a love song called I promise you, Tyler later named it.

While it played they were as quiet as a mouse. Reid was just standing there listening to her voice. The song ended and Reid slowly sank to the couch. His eyes were filling with tears. He put his head in his hands and tried to compose himself. The others crowded around him. Patting him on the back trying to reassure him.

"Its going to be ok, she'll come back" said Tyler. "If she doesn't we'll go get her, ok" said Pogue. Caleb silently watched Reid. He had never seen the blond so emotional in his life. Max must have gotten to him something fierce it must really be love.

Caleb was suddenly very angry with his mother. He had found out the night before that she had indeed called Max's Mom. She got the information from the telephone operator and called her. Caleb had never been so angry with the woman in his life. He hadn't even said a word to her as he left for school in the morning. He even ate at school, even though he didn't have much of an appetite.

He came closer to Reid "hey, she's my sister remember do you think I'm going to let her stay gone?" said Caleb. "Then shouldn't we make her a reservation for a return flight?' said Tyler. They all looked at him in shock "oh shit, he's right," said Pogue.

After a few minutes search they found a beat up copy of the phone book. Pogue was using it to balance a table leg.

They each took a copy of the list and started making phone calls for her to come back the weekend after her birthday. Reid was also asking about a ticket so he could fly back with her. At last they made the reservations and Reid also managed to book a ticket for himself. He would be leaving the Friday before the fall break and returning with Max the weekend after her birthday.

"Has it occurred to anyone that Max is going to ascend in a city filled with people?" said Tyler. They all looked at him again. Caleb swore under his breath. "Should we call her and talk to her" said Pogue "yeah it might be a good idea," said Caleb. Reid looked up her number on his cell phone. He received a busy signal the first few times he called.

Max got off the plane into the Los Angeles airport. The sky outside was bright and smoggy .She retrieved her bag from the carousel She bought a calling card and dialed Reid's number. Talked until it went dead and then headed for the bus stop. She got on the city bus and rode it around until her stop and transferred to another bus. Finally one stopped in front of her trailer park and she got off.

She took a reluctant look at the entrance. For a moment she debated getting on the bus again. Instead she vetoed it and walked towards their trailer. She climbed the rickety steps slowly. It felt like it was a lifetime ago that she last did this. She unlocked the door with her key and dropped her bags by the door. She walked in and spotted the mountain of dishes in the sink and the overflowing trash can. Both had flies circling them

"Ew yuck!" said Max in disgust. Her mom was snoring on the couch a beer bottle in one hand and an ashtray filled with butts sitting next to her.

Max instead of waking her grabbed her bags and dumped them in her room. She flopped down on her mattress and groaned. It didn't feel good to be back in this hellhole. It just didn't feel like home anymore.

Max hid her bank paperwork and then walked out of the room. Opened the fridge for something to drink she found only a box of baking soda. She groaned out loud "Max?" said her mom "yeah mom its me, when did you last go to the store?" said Max "oh I don't know," said her mom. "Why are all of the dishes in the sink and are growing stuff?" said Max her mom shrugged, "great answer mom" said Max

"Where have you been?" said mom "I went to meet dad" said Max. "Where did you get the money for that?" said mom "he sent it to me" said Max "and so, was he as big a jerk as I keep saying" said her mom "actually no he died before I got there" said Max. "So why didn't you come right back?" said her mom "I met my brother and we talked," said Max before her mom could ask another question

Max bagged up the trash and took it to the dumpster outside. She went back inside and went to tackle the dishes. She uncovered the sink to find they were out of soap. "Mom I'm going to the store" said Max "with what money?" said her mom "with what I have left, I'm going to Rosa's" said Max. She walked out the door and down the road.

Exited the trailer park and walked down the street. This was the neighborhood she grew up in so it didn't scare her in the least. She walked into the small Mexican store with Rosa's in faded lettering painted on the side of the building. She bought dish soap, a soda, some tuna and tuna helper. She paid for it and walked out carrying a bag.

Walked quickly back to the trailer. Mom was sleeping again when she got there and she had knocked the phone off the hook. Max put it back on its cradle and began to scrub dishes. She was on her third dish when the phone rang. Max grabbed it before her mom could.

"Max?" said a familiar voice "Reid?" said Max "yeah its me, have you got a second?" said Reid "yeah sure go ahead" said Max "who is it?" said her mom "one of my friends" said Max "well Tyler pointed something out to us that were not sure you've thought of" said Reid "and that is?" said Max "your ascension, on your eighteenth birthday" said Reid

"Yeah what about it?" said Max. She looked at her mom she was sleeping again. "Its rather loud and showy so it might be a good idea to find a place without a lot of people" said Reid "oh" said Max "we just wanted to give you the heads up" said Tyler in the background. "Thanks guys I'll keep that in mind" said Max. Then she hung up because her mom was waking up. Max went back to doing the dishes.

"Did you make dinner?" said her mom "not yet still washing the pans" said Max. "Did you leave me enough for cigarettes?" said mom. Max fished out a ten and set it on the coffee table "thanks baby" said her mom.


	35. Chapter 35

Sins 35

Max continued to do the dishes, while her mother went next door to the neighbor. To ask her if her eldest would make a cigarette run. Max finished the dishes and looked around at her surroundings. Before she saw everything in Ipswich she had expected to live out her life in a crappy trailer like this one. Now she had better waiting for her. She couldn't help but feel a bit resentful towards her mom. After all the woman had known that her dad was rich and they were living here of all places.

She started dinner and was stirring it when her mom returned. She walked in and flopped down on the sofa. "So what did he die of?" said mom Max frowned at the sink "lung cancer" she answered. Her mom looked at the cigarette in her hand with a funny expression. Max suppressed the urge to smile. It was a good enough lie. "So that's why he kept trying to get a hold of you?" said Mom.

"Why didn't you let him?" said Max her mom shrugged and lit the cigarette she had just put into her mouth. "She would have had a cow," said her mom "so she did know" said Max "yeah she knew and wasn't too happy about it" said her mom "that wouldn't have stopped him" said Max "no apparently not" said her mom. She gave a hollow laugh. "What was he like when you know, he was younger?" said Max

"He was a good man, too good for me," she said with a hollow laugh and a coughing fit behind it. She took a sip of her soda and another puff. Max turned off the food because it was done.

"How come you moved us way out here?" said Max it was a question that had plagued her since she had gotten to Ipswich. Her mom took another drag on her cigarette and looked closely at her daughter. "Him mostly, I wanted to raise you, not his bitch wife," said her mom "why would his wife raise me?" said Max

"I don't know but he would find a way, he kept going on about you being a Danvers and some stupid family curse" said her mom. She waved her hand dismissively. "But he never told you anything else?" said Max.

"I didn't care to know, all I wanted was my freedom back then" said her mom "and you think he wouldn't give it to you?" said Max "not without taking you away from me and believe me he tried" said her mom "what do you mean?" said Max

"He called child welfare on me when he found out you were hanging out backstage" said mom "what else did he expect I couldn't afford a sitter and I wasn't going to ask him for money" said her mom "why not he would have given it" said Max "not without strings attached, he was like that, all men are you'll see" said her mom

So it was basically her pride that kept them here, figures. "Then why did you accept the money he sent?" said Max. Her mom pointed around the room "because this is all we have and I wasn't about to be homeless" said her mom.

"So how did you get child services off your back? Said Max "I moved, found a neighbor to watch you, so when they came calling again you were not on site" said her mom "they dropped it?" said Max "yeah but I still moved a few more times, Evelyne is a vindictive bitch I didn't want her attacking us anymore" said her mom "yeah Caleb feels the same way" said Max "His son?" said her mom "yeah my brother" said Max

"Does he acknowledge you?" said her mom "yeah actually he does and he actually is pretty cool why?" said Max her mom snorted "surprised his mom even let you near him" said her mom Max shrugged "he's eighteen and his mom doesn't get out much she's a bit of a lush now" said Max. Her mom laughed "oh really miss perfect is a drunk that's rich, serves her right" said her mom. Max found herself getting a bit angry for some reason. "She was losing her husband to a vicious disease, you'd drink too" said Max

Her mother looked shocked for a second. Max turned her back on her and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Dished herself up a small portion of the food, grabbed a fork and headed for her room. She picked up her soda as she passed the hall table.

Max flopped down on her bed and ate her dinner. She didn't have much of an appetite for the food. There was a shuffling in the hallway and Max looked up from her plate. "You've changed," said her mom. "Yeah" said Max

"For what its worth baby I'm sorry" said her mom. Then he woman shuffled back into the living room. Max sighed and set her plate on her bed. She stood up and walked back into the living room. Her mom was sitting on the edge of the couch staring at the TV set, which was turned off. Max walked quietly into the room. "I knew he would change you," said her mom. "I'm still me mom" said Max "yes but you've outgrown this place," said her mom.

She sounded sad and Max walked closer. "Yeah I have, but I think I did a long time ago, you just never noticed" said Max "what are you planning on doing?" said her mom. Max sighed and kneeled down next to her mother. The woman turned towards her. She looked tired and a lot older than she remembered.

"Going back as soon as I turn eighteen" said Max. "Why?" said her mom. Max shrugged "I want to and I have a boyfriend" said Max

"A boyfriend? Who? what's his name?" said her mom "Reid, Reid Garwin" said Max. Her mom looked shocked for a second "oh my gawd you landed a rich one, this is hilarious, you do know that his father was one of your dad's closest friends?" said her mom "yep, we've discussed it" said Max.

"So why do you want to, besides the boyfriend" said her mom. Max looked around the room again and bit her lip unsure what to say. "Let me guess you got a taste of the good life and you want more" said her mom "well yeah actually I do, sorry but I don't want to be stuck here all of my life" said Max

"Do you really think you can fit in with them, with their fancy cars and yacht clubs, do you?" her mother said. Her voice was cruel and mocking. "You did, once" said Max. "I was a fool and you are too" said her mom. Max bit her lip and tried to keep her temper."Yeah well I'd rather be a fool than a loser" said Max.

She stormed out the door and down the trailer park street. "Maxine Elaine Rhyde you get your ass back here!" her mother yelled after her. Max ignored her and kept walking. She walked until she was in front of Jesus' trailer he was sitting on his porch cleaning the parts to his carburetor.

"Hey chica whatcha doing back?" said Jesus "eh school sent me back something about parental permission" said Max "So whatcha doing down here?" said Jesus "fight with mom," answered Max.he nodded that was normal for her so he was used to it. "So how did it go with the dad?" said Jesus

"He died Jesus and I never got to meet him, but I did meet my brother" said Max "cool, on the brother part too bad about your dad," said Jesus. "So did you get anything?" asked Jesus. Max froze oh shit what if her mom went looking while she was gone? "Shit I got to go talk to you later ok?" said Max and she ran back to the trailer.

Sure enough she found her mom in the room looking through the paperwork. "When were you going to tell me?" said her mother. "We're rich!" her mother jumped up and ran towards her grabbing her shoulders and hugging her. "Oh I knew having you was worth it" said her mom "mom let go" said Max her mom was squeezing her too hard, so Max put some power behind the request.

Her mother abruptly released her. "Mom forget you ever saw that paperwork you were only dreaming now go to your room and lay down you need more sleep," said Max. Her mother set the folder down on the bed and sleep walked to her room. Max watched her go then quickly stashed the paperwork in another location. This time she took the time to place a concealing spell over it. She felt a bit guilty about using against her mom, but if her mom got a hold of her money it would be gone in a week. She heard her mom's door close and listened until snores came from her room.

She stayed up a bit, watched some more TV and then fell to sleep. She woke with the sunrise and got dressed for school. She had a few weeks till fall break. She grabbed a few handfuls of dry cereal and headed for school. Her mom still wasn't up yet.

After enduring a lengthy discussion with the office staff Max was placed back in the classes she had left behind.

She picked up her books, which were still in her locker ironically and headed for class. She ran into Shay, Shay on the way. "Girlfriend what did you do, punch one of those snobs and they kicked you out?" said Shay "no but I wanted to" said Max "so you staying?" said shay "just until my b day then I'm gone" said Max "so your leaving again?" said Shay "yeah but I'll still keep in touch you know I will" said Max "yeah I know" said shay. The rest of her day was spent catching up with friends and relating everything that she had done while she was gone.


	36. Chapter 36

Sins 36

The next three weeks were the longest in Max's life. After she got home from school on the first day back. Her mom refused to wake up. Max debated on calling the guys for help. She tried unsuccessfully to wake her four times then gave up and went to taco bell for dinner. She ate then tried again. Her mom finally came out of it on demand. Her memory was as bad as jenny's had been though.

Max ended up ordering her mom to watch TV all day until she got back from school the next day. She acted like that for several days until it finally started to wear off.

The next few weeks were the longest weeks in Reid Garwin's life and inarguably the most depressing. He couldn't even muster up the enthusiasm to play pool at Nicky's. The guys were worried about him and so were his teachers. One of them even asked him if he had a drug problem.

Max had been waiting for this day all week. It was the Thursday before fall break and she was trying to disenroll herself. Unfortunately she was running into one small problem. They wouldn't do it without her moms ok, since she didn't turn eighteen until midbreak. Max found out how late they would be there and ditched her last two classes to race home. Her mother wasn't answering the phone anymore. Max found it irritating that her mother spent a lot of her time sleeping, now.

She hopped the city bus and rode it home. Running up to the trailer and unlocking he door she went in. "mom call the school and disenroll me, oh and I had a doctors appointment today and you forgot to tell them" said Max. Her mother obediently picked up the phone and sat there until Max told her the numbers and to dial. She told the woman who answered exactly what Max had told her to say. "Tell them to fax my transcripts back to Spencer's, I'll be enrolling the Monday after vacation" said Max her mom did and hung up. "Done" said her mom. "Good go back to watching TV," said Max. Her mom did and Max went to pack her bags.

In Ipswich Reid was already packed for his flight tomarrow."And your flight back is when?" said Tyler "next Friday chill baby boy I'm coming back" said Reid "sorry man but you've been acting weird lately" said Tyler. Reid looked sideways at his friend "I miss her man I'm sorry I know I've been weird lately but I just can't help it" said Reid.

Friday dragged on and on to Reid, for a half day it seemed way too long. Max didn't even go to school. Instead she went to baby beach and swam some. She didn't go too far out but she didn't want to forget what they had taught her.

The bell rang and Reid practically dragged Tyler to his car. His luggage was already inside the back "do you got your ticket?" said Tyler "yep lets go already" said Reid. He climbed into the passenger seat, he was too nervous to drive.

Meanwhile Caleb was just pulling up to his house. He parked his car and noticed the door was hanging open. Pogue's bike was in the driveway so he figured his friend forgot to close the door. So he walked in without thinking.

"So glad you could finally join us," said a voice Caleb had hoped to never hear again. He walked into the living room. Pogue was hanging by his arms and legs from the side of the stairs. His mother was turning blue in a chair and Chase Collins was standing next to her. "Let her go," said Caleb "now why would I do that" said Chase.

Tyler parked his car and Reid hopped out. Grabbed his bag from the back and shut the door. Tyler barely kept up with him as he headed for the security gate. "Call me when you land" said Tyler. Reid was putting his bag on the conveyer belt. One of the guards told Tyler that he couldn't go any farther without a ticket. Reid waved to him and headed for his gate.

Tyler sighed and walked back to his car. Started it and drove out of the garage. It wasn't until he got on the highway that his cell phone rang. Reid was boarding his flight by that time.

Caleb gasped as Chase hit him again. He hit the floor in his dad's office, in the next room. His cell phone landed next to him. Caleb dialed the first name after Pogues' it was Tyler's'

"Chase is back," he said. That was all he had time to say before Chase attacked him again.

Tyler picked up his phone and got the garbled message before the line went dead.

He pulled off the road and made an uturn. He had to get to Reid before he got on that plane. Tyler knew he was no match for Chase. He just prayed that Caleb and Pogue would survive that long. Tyler dialed Reid's number and left a message on his voicemail. He swore at the stupid cell phone rule airports had.

Pulling into the long-term parking he paid for a few days and headed for the ticket counters. After trying every airline in the place he finally got a seat on a flight. If he made it to the gate in time that was. He ran to the security line and started stripping off his stuff before he reached the front of the line. He put his stuff in a basket then he walked through the metal detector. Grabbed his stuff on the other side and slid his shoes back on as he ran for the gate.

He made it just as they were about to close the doors. Handing his boarding pass to the woman as he ran past her. He took the only empty seat on the plane and strapped in. the door closed and Tyler prayed that they wouldn't be too late to save their friends.

Reid's flight landed an hour before Tyler's. He took a cab to Max's house.

As he got far enough away from the airport that the cell phone jammers stopped working. His phone beeped indicating he had a voicemail. He listened to it. Tyler sounded frantic and said he was on the next flight out to get them.

Reid told the cab driver to step on it.

He pulled up in front of a small crappy trailer. "Are you sure this is it?" said Reid "yep this is the address, have cousin who lives here" said the cab driver. Reid paid the fare and got out. Grabbed his bag and walked up to the door. The stairs were about to fall apart. This is where she used to live? He knocked and no one answered the door. He tried again. He even tried the phone. He could hear it ringing inside but no one answered it.

"Hey you looking for someone?" said a kid on a beat up looking scooter. "Yeah, Max she lives her doesn't she?" said Reid "how much is it worth to you" said the kid. Reid pulled a twenty from his pocket "will twenty do?" said Reid "yeah" said the kid. The kid held out his hand and Reid hesitated "she's at Jesus' said the boy, "for another twenty I'll show you" said the boy. Reid was about to dig another out of his pocket when he spotted Max walking up the street. Reid headed for her "nice try kid" said Reid as he walked away.

He could hear the boy swearing behind him. Max got a few paces closer then she spotted him "Reid?" said Max in shock


	37. Chapter 37

Sins 37

"Reid!" Max yelled and ran towards him. He met her half way and scooped her up into his arms. Hugging her fiercely to him, he buried his face in her hair. "What are you doing here?" said Max "we let out for break so I thought I'd surprise you and ride back with you" said Reid. "Wow you did, I'm so glad to see you," said Max. Jesus cleared his throat behind her.

Max suddenly remembered him and turned towards him. "Reid this is Jesus, a close friend of mine, Jesus this is the guy I was telling you about" said Max "ah so she was talking about me, nothing bad I hope" said Reid he extended his hand to Jesus. Jesus brushed the grease off his hand before taking Reids out stretched one. "Jesus" said the guy in introduction.

"While I'd love to meet all your friends we've got kind of an emergency, can we talk in private?" said reid."Yeah sure, Jesus I'll catch you later ok" said Max "yeah sure chica, I understand," said Jesus. He had a sad smile on his face and Reid wondered if he had a thing for Max. He shook off such musings as Max headed for her front door. "What about your mom?" said Reid. "I've got her under something, you'll see" said Max

"Under something? What did you do?" said Reid. Max looked guilty for a second and finished unlocking the door. She walked in followed by Reid. He closed the door behind and walked into the small living room.

An older version of Max was sitting on the sofa. Staring blankly at a blank TV screen. "See what I mean?" said Max. She pointed at the woman sitting on the couch, the woman didn't move. Reid ran his hands through his hair. This was something Caleb would be good at dealing with not him. "We'll have to fix it later, right now something more important is happening" said Reid. He pointed to the woman "can we talk in front of her?" said Reid "ah I'm not sure, lets go in my room just to be safe" said Max.

She led him down the short hall and into a room that was smaller than his closet. Max climbed onto the bed and so did Reid. There was really nowhere else to sit. "Wow, I thought you were joking," said Reid "no unfortunately not" said Max "so out with it what's wrong" said Max

"Chase is back," said Reid "Chase?" said Max. Slightly in confusion. "The guy that tried to kill Caleb before you arrived" said Reid her eyes went wide"oh shit, but I thought he was dead" said Max.

Reid was about to say something else when his phone rang. It turned out to be Tyler; his plane had just landed at LA X. Reid gave him Max's address and Tyler relayed it to the cab driver. "Be there in a few minutes," said Tyler and he hung up. "Tyler's on his way, his plane just landed" said Reid "wait what about Caleb and Pogue?" said Max. Reid looked at the floor and bit his lip. He was plainly worried about his brothers.

"I don't know" Reid admitted. Max bit her lips a lump of fear was forming in the pit of her stomach. She pulled her suitcase out of her closet and started emptying her drawers. Trying to keep busy so she wouldn't have time to worry. Reid started to help her until someone knocked on the door. Reid went and answered it. Tyler was at the door so Reid ushered him inside and shut the door.

"Does she know?" said Tyler "yeah and she's hella worried" said Reid "she's also standing right here" said Max they both jumped they hadn't heard her approach."Hey baby boy," said Max she hugged the youngest boy. He was scared she could feel it. "I'm almost done packing, see if you two can figure out what to do about my mom" said Max. She headed back to her room to finish her packing. "Why what's wrong with her mom?" said Tyler

"Jenny type accident" said Reid "oh great, how are we going to fix that?" said Tyler "we aren't she just said figure out how and I'm assuming she will" said Reid. Tyler was looking around the small trailer. "Man when was this place built?" said Tyler "probably when our parents were young" said Reid. He was looking around at his surroundings a little closer.

When Max told him she lived in a mobile home he had thought she was joking. Now he knew she had been serious. "Talk about opposites attracting" said Tyler "say what?" said Reid "your back grounds, your rich she's well not" said Tyler "the word is poor, Tyler you can say it" said Max. She set a bag outside her door and grabbed one more.

"Do you got everything?" said Reid. Max suddenly remembered her paperwork"oh shit hold on" said Max she dug the papers out of their hiding place and shoved them into her purse. She set everything by the door and walked into the living room.

"Well?" said Max"we're ready when you are" said Tyler. "Now about my mom" said Max "you did a barrier spell, you just have to drop it" said Tyler "Say what how did you know that?" said Reid "easy I read the book" said Tyler "hey I read the book" said Reid.

"Yeah right" said Tyler. He rolled his eyes and Reid socked his arm "hey knock it off you two, so how do I drop it?" said Max they looked at each other and then back at her. "You shouldn't have been able to do it at all," said Tyler "why not?" said Max.

"Because its ascension level magic," said Tyler. Reid looked at his friend in disbelief then back at his girlfriend. "Well all right babe" said Reid. Tyler looked worried and instead just stood there "so how do I drop it" said Max."I don't know," said Tyler "oh great, ok how does it work maybe we could just reverse it" said Max.

"Well its like hypnotic suggestion only stronger" said Tyler "so all we have to do is wake her then?" said Reid."Ok no problem," said Max she kneeled in front of her mom. "Mom, I'm going to count to three and I want you to start acting like yourself again," said Max."One, two. Three" said Max.

She waited for a few seconds and her mother blinked "Max why are you on the floor?" said her mom. Max sighed in relief. "I don't have time for that now, we've got to go, love you mom" said Max "go, go where?" said her mom. "Back to Ipswich mom" said Max

"Ipswich? And who are you two?" said her mom "mom this is Tyler Sims and Reid Garwin, now we have to scram, I'll call as soon as we land, love you bye" said Max. She was inching towards the door. The boys took her hint and did the same. "Not so fast young lady you're not eighteen yet" said her mom. "Yes I know that's why I had you sign this" said Max. She held up a consent paper she had gotten from the school.

"Maxine Elaine Rhyde if you walk out that door you better never come back," said her mom. The boys were standing on her porch. Max handed Tyler her suitcase. She put her other one on her shoulder then taking one last look around she said "I wasn't planning to" then she closed the door and walked out.

"That was harsh" said Tyler "yes but at lest it's normal," said Max. They walked over to Jesus' and Max asked him for a ride to the airport. He said yes and a few minutes later they were in the car heading for the airport.

"So your leaving us again hey chica" said Jesus "yeah Jesus and it's permanent this time mom kicked me to the curb" said Max "well just come back and visit us then" said Jesus "thanks man" said Max

Jesus pulled up his low rider into the loading and unloading zone. Max climbed out of the front seat while the boys piled out of the back. Jesus hit the button in the glove compartment and the trunk swung open. Reid and Tyler grabbed her bags and closed the trunk. "Thanks Jesus, you have no idea how much I appreciate this" said Max."Hey you know I got your back girl, take care," said Jesus. She waved at him as he pulled away from the curb.

"Come on, we need to get to those ticket counters" said Tyler they headed for the counters at almost a run. Getting in the first line they came to. "Maybe we should split up and check the other airlines," said Reid."Yeah good plan, but keep in sight and wave if you find something" said Max

Max watched them separate from her and head into lines for other airlines. She looked at her watch and frowned. Her birthday was nine hours and twenty minutes away. She swallowed. From here to Boston was almost an eight-hour flight. She got to the counter and asked for the first flight leaving for Boston with three seats on it.

The woman didn't have any until the next day. So Max thanked her and was about to move to the line next to her when Tyler began to wave frantically. Reid excused himself from the line he was in and headed in his direction. So did Max making apologies the whole way.

"She said it leaves in ten minutes" said Tyler "book it," said Max. The woman drew up their tickets and swiped Tyler's card for the fares. Max checked her bigger bag and medium one. Choosing to get on the plane with just her purse.

Reid had never unpacked his bag so he chose to carry it on. The lady handed Tyler the tickets and they raced towards the security lines. Stripping their valuables as they went. Max stuffed them in her purse and put it on the conveyer belt. Before stepping through the metal detector. The boys walked through as Max grabbed her bags. Just as they were about to walk away the guard asked her why she put their stuff in her bag. "We're traveling together and I wanted to save time" said Max "I need to check their id's" said the guard.

Max pulled out the wallets and handed them to the guard who took his sweet time typing their names and drivers license numbers into the computer. After they came back clear he handed them back and told them they were free to go. Max sighed in relief until he asked for her id."Oh why don't you just go eat some doughnuts" Max said in irritation.

The guard walked away from her in a daze and through a door that said security. Since he was the only one questioning her she walked towards her friends."Max!" hissed Reid under his breath. "What he was being a dick, he saw we were in a hurry and wanted to slow us down, what do you expect me to do?" said Max.

They glanced at the other guards and watched them for a second. They must have assumed she passed inspection and were busy checking other people in. they headed for the gate area and waited for their plane to board.

Max sat down and set her purse on her lap. She was trying to calculate how much time she had until they were at Boston. "Tyler how long did she say this flight was?" said Max


	38. Chapter 38

Sins 38

"About seven and a half hours why?" said Tyler. "Just wondering," said Max. She looked at her watch again. Reid was watching her. "Did you set it back to California time or is it still on Boston time?" said Reid "Boston I think" said Max Reid looked around the airport for a clock. He spotted one on the flight list screens. "What time does it say?" said Reid. "Six o clock, why?" said Max.

"Then its on Boston time" said Reid. Max mentally subtracted four hours from the time on her watch. She sighed in relief, she had enough time. "Why, do you need to know the time?" said Tyler. Max looked at him funny. "Because I need to know when my birthday is" said Max. Tyler was giving her a blank look, until she clarified it.

"Oh" said Tyler he looked like he was deep in thought. Max was about to ask him what he was thinking when the flight attendant announced their flight was boarding. They got inline with the other passengers and handed their passes to the attendant.

She waved them through and they walked down the ramp to the plane. Climbed on board and took seats in the middle of the plane. Max sat in the middle between them. She strapped herself in quickly. She wasn't fond of flying but she would do it for her brothers.

Reid noticed her tense up when the attendant closed the doors. "Are you all right?" he asked, "yeah just don't like to fly," said Max. He rested his hand on top of her. "Don't worry babe I'm right here" said Reid ironically she found that reassuring.

They were still holding hands when the plane took off. The flight attendant was explaining the safety features and what the in flight movie was. She really didn't think 'black hawk down' was a good choice for an in flight movie.

Tyler was worried about Caleb and Pogue and even though he knew in his heart he couldn't have done anything he still felt like a coward for running to get Reid and Max. Max was calmer now and she noticed that Tyler had an unusually tense look on his face for someone watching movie previews.

"You ok?" said Max Reid looked around her at Tyler. "Yeah I'm fine," said Tyler. "That's not true out with it" said Max. "I'm just worried let it rest ok" Tyler said. Only he more or less snapped it at her. "Whoa down there tiger, we're friends remember" said Max "yeah what's gotten into you?" said Reid. Tyler clenched his jaw and looked away.

"He would have killed you," said Max softly

Tyler looked at her with a mixture of fear and pain in his eyes. "Then at least I would have done something useful, instead of being a damn coward," said Tyler. "Hey man, your useful, without you we would have never known what was happening and you aren't a coward" said Reid "yeah fat bit of good that did, its going to take us almost eight hours to get there, they could be.." Tyler let the last words hang because he couldn't bring himself to say them.

"Tyler its ok were all upset and were all scared, no one is upset with you," said Max "you don't have to be I'm upset enough with myself" said Tyler. Max leaned over and hugged the younger boy. "Its ok, you did the right thing, stop feeling guilty for it" said Max. He mumbled something into her shoulder. Reid just watched her hug Tyler. "No your not" said Max softly. Max seemed to know what to say to the boy. Comforting someone was never Reid's strong point.

They were about halfway through the flight when Max started to feel ill. She stopped eating the peanuts and wondered if it was the soda she was drinking. The nauseous feeling began to get steadily worse as the flight wore on.

By the time they were landing in Boston she was having cramps as well as nausea. She was moving slowly when they started to grab their stuff to get off the flight. "Max are you all right," said Tyler. "I don't know, I don't feel so good," said Max. "Lets hurry up and get out of here," said Max. They finally exited the tunnel for the plane and headed strait for the luggage carousel.

Fortunately her bags were one of the first ones off the plane. Reid grabbed her bag and headed for the car. Tyler was helping her to walk. Fortunately no one stopped them on the way out of the building.

They made a quick jog to Tyler's truck and Reid threw the bags in the back.

Max was too nauseous to stand and was getting dizzy now on top of it. Tyler helped get her in the truck and strapped her in. Reid climbed in the back and Tyler started the car. He was already backing out before Reid had his seatbelt on.

Max pulled her feet up on the seat and tried to curl into a ball. It hurt so much she wanted to cry. "Max honey are you all right?" said Reid "don't know everything hurts," said Max. Reid leaned over the seat and looked at her closely.

Her skin was sweat covered and pale. She was crunched up on the seat in a ball like she was in great pain. "Max baby look at me" said Reid. Max groaned but did as he asked. Her eyes were solid black. "Ah shit Tyler she's ascending find someplace secluded quick," said Reid. "Ah crap, what time was her birthday?" said Tyler "I don't know," Reid, said "can't see it hurts too bad" she said in a whisper. "Shush, I'm right here," said Reid. "Hurry baby boy" said Reid

"Ah shit, ah shit!" said Tyler. He pulled off the freeway and headed for sign that said campgrounds. It read closed for the season Tyler parked off the side of the road and used to conceal the vehicle. Then they both helped a pain racked and spasming Max from the car. They half carried her up the hiking trail before the sky suddenly went dark.

Tyler grabbed Reid just in the nick of time. Lightning touched down where he had been standing and Max was levitating off the floor. The ground beneath her caught fire and the flames changed color to a bright blue green. They swirled around her in a vortex of color and heat. Tyler and Reid stood back and watched.

Lighting and energy were traveling up and down Max's body. She was jerking and screaming with the impact. The flames wrapped around her like snakes but didn't burn her. She opened her mouth to scream and energy jumped down her throat. She was jerking and dancing in the air. Then as suddenly as it began it was over.

Max sank back down to the floor and Reid cautiously approached her."Max?" he said in a whisper. The ground beneath him was hot, and burned. Some of the sand beneath her was now glass. He reached out to touch her and got a small shock. "Is she all right?" asked Tyler "I don't know I've never seen anyone ascend before" said Reid

Max moaned and rolled over on her stomach. Reid tried to touch her again and this time didn't get shocked."Max baby are you ok?" said Reid. "Wow!" they heard her whisper. Max put her head up slowly "ouch that hurt like hell, why didn't anyone warn me?" said Max. Both boys sighed in relief. Max slowly climbed to her feet with their assistance.

They walked slowly back to the car and climbed back in. Tyler started it and drove back to the freeway. "Any idea where they are?" said Reid. He was asking Tyler but Max answered "at Caleb's house" said Max "how do you know that?" said Tyler

"I can feel him use and we might want to hurry," said Max

She didn't want to mention that both Caleb and Pogue were getting weaker by the minute. If they were going to save them they had to hurry. She could feel both their terror and pain through the power. "We need a plan" said Max "I figured we'd just attack him and see how that goes" said Reid "doubt very well he's expecting you remember?" said Max "yes but he isn't expecting you Max" said Tyler

"No, baby boy are you crazy, he'll kill her," said Reid.

"He's planning on killing us all, we need to take advantage of every thing we have" said Max."Baby no, I know you just ascended and believe me I know you feel invincible right now but you aren't" said Reid "Reid she's right, we need her and she is a serious tactical advantage" said Tyler

"Listen to me baby boy I'm not sending her up against Chase, he's too powerful" said Reid. Max turned around to face him. "Reid listen to me we have to be together on this, I love you you know I do, you have to trust me on this" said Max. Reid was watching her eyes and pleading with his own for her to reconsider.

"I do trust you, I just don't want to lose you" said Reid "I don't want to lose you either but if we go into this fighting each other he's going to win" said Max "I take it you have a plan?" said Tyler "yeah I just need your help to implement it" said Max "go ahead lets hear it first" said Reid. So Max laid out her plan and what she wanted them to do. Reid didn't like it but in the end he gave in to her demands.


	39. Chapter 39

Sins 39

They finished their plans as Tyler pulled into the driveway to Caleb's house. Max had ducked down in the back of the truck and stayed there. The boys got out of the car and headed for the door. Most of their plans involved the element of surprise. Which meant Max was a last minute addition to the party. She held her breath as they disappeared into the house.

She said a silent prayer to any deity that would listen to her and climbed out the back door of the car on the side facing away from the house. She used Caleb's landscaping to sneak across the lawn. Climbed a trellis to the second floor and went in through a balcony door.

She could hear voices downstairs, two of which she recognized and one other she did not. She passed by the bed and noticed someone was on it. She cautiously approached it. It was Sarah and she was tied to the bed. Max checked the bonds to see if they were enchanted. She swore, she couldn't free the girl without alerting Chase. So she left her there and snuck across the hall.

The voices were arguing now and Max felt a surge of power that meant one of the parties had used. Max swallowed hoping it wasn't one of them getting killed. She was sneaking around the room and she tripped on something on the floor. She silently swore and looked at what she tripped on. It was Caleb and he was staked down to the floor. His head forcibly held in the direction of Sarah's room. Then Max spotted another bed that was also in his line of sight.

Max put her hands over her mouth to keep the string of swear words in her mouth. She could guess what Caleb had been forced to watch and it was horrible. She longed to reach out and touch him but didn't know what kind of protections Chase had on him. "Get out of here, run Max, he'll kill you," he whispered through cracked lips "shush," she hissed. "Stay quiet I'll be right back" said Max she snuck down the hall ignoring his advice. She had no intention of running now; she was too pissed to do that.

She was heading for the stairs when she spotted Pogues hair she looked sideways to see Kate staked to a wall, she was bleeding and Max hoped she was still alive. It only served to steel her resolve. She heard Chase tell Reid to say goodbye to Tyler. She disregarded her original plan and went with improvisation.

She pulled power as she came down the stairs. She spotted the one person in the room she didn't recognize and hit him with as much power as she could muster. The boy had the opportunity to look shocked before he was flying across the room and through a wall into the kitchen across the table and into the small greenhouse on the side of the kitchen.

"Free the others, if they can run tell them to, hurry," said Max. She headed for where Chase had gone. Tyler headed for Pogue and started freeing him. Reid freed Kate and set her on one of the sofas. Then they both headed upstairs. They were halfway up the stairs when Max flew backwards into the room "go!" she ordered and got back up. They didn't hesitate and did as she asked. even though Reid wanted to stay and help her. They found Caleb first and Tyler found the girls. Reid worked frantically to free Caleb.

"Where's Max?" Caleb hissed "keeping Chase busy" said Reid. Caleb swore "can you stand?" said Reid. Caleb nodded and hobbled after Reid who was heading to help Tyler. The sounds of breaking furniture and glass were coming from downstairs. As well as the sound of a firefight.

It was all Tyler could do to keep from throwing up at the sight of the two women. Chase was a monster and he hoped Max was kicking his ass. Reid helped him with the last of it. The three boys helped the women stand and helped them get out of the room and down the hallway. They were in no condition to go out the window where Max had climbed in so they headed for the stairs.

"Who are you?" Chase asked Max again. She ignored him, let him wonder she reasoned. He threw another energy ball and Max caught it and dissipated it in her hands. Chase grew pissed. He glanced back into the other room. "They'll never make it out of here alive" said Chase. Max smiled wickedly "you won't either" she promised.

Chase was getting frustrated everything he tried she had a counter for. She shouldn't even be able to use. He changed his tactics and he decided to try spiders, let's see how she likes bugs he thought.

He opened his mouth like he intended to scream and threw his hands out. Spiders crawled out of his sleeves and out of his mouth moving in a line towards her. Max stood her ground, spiders didn't bother her usually. Of course these weren't ordinary spiders.

Max concentrated instead of wasting her energy on a creation spell that would kill these spiders; she concentrated instead on changing them. Laying the spell down as a barrier between her and Chase. The spiders crawled across the barrier and Chase started to crow in triumph. He abruptly stopped when his creations changed into butterflies and flew away.

He snarled in frustration "who are you?" he yelled. Max smiled at his rage "your replacement" she answered. He threw another energy ball and it passed through her barrier. Instead of a fiery blast hitting her she got pelted with roses "you know you really suck at this" said Max

Chase screamed in rage and threw more energy into his creations, seeking to blast her barrier down with shear power. Max calmly stood there while her opponent vented his fury impotently on her shield."is that the best you can do?" she taunted. Behind her Caleb and the boys were getting the girls out of the house.

Chase saw Caleb and Pogue carrying Kate out the door and screamed in rage. He had plans for them damn it. "You will pay for your interference whoever you are," said Chase "wow did you get that off a b flick?" teased Max.

Chase responded by hitting the barrier again, Max changed it at the last minute and stepped sideways. The barrier partially collapsed or looked like it did. Chase mistaking his success for victory strode forward. Intent on finishing her off, he didn't see until it was too late.

The barrier was now surrounding him. When he did notice it he foolishly tried striking it again. It closed tighter and Chase stumbled backwards he fell over the sofa it disrupted the spell and he crawled away from her trap. "Clever very clever but not clever enough" said Chase.

Instead of summoning a magical attack like Max had expected him to do he tackled her. She flew backwards over the sofa and through the sliding glass doors, which led to the pool area. He hit her in the face twice and Max tried to block him once.

He managed to connect a few times and then she kicked him off. He hit the lounge chair behind him and it fell over.

She regained her feet and shook her head. The asshole hit hard, so he wanted to play that way, did he? Max was no stranger to a fight. So when Chase lunged for her midsection she sidestepped and kicked his rear as he passed. Knocking him into the other lounge chair. Which fell into the water with him still entangled in it.

Then Max did something stupid she looked over the edge. Chase grabbed her foot and pulled her into the water. He grabbed her under the surface and tried to hold her under the water. Hoping she would panic and drown. Max hit him in the eye and gained the surface in time to take a breath before he pulled her under again. She clawed and bit and kicked Chase everywhere she could. He refused to let go, so she tried another tactic. She played dead essentially.

She stopped fighting and acted like she was drowning.

Praying the boy would fall for it before she really did.

He held her until she thought she really would drown. Then he let go and climbed out looked down at her floating in the water and walked back in the house.

Meanwhile Max was using her power to literally breathe like a fish. She waited until she felt the water pressure change indicating he had gotten out of the pool. Then she headed for the surface. Dropping the spell as she breached the surface. She gulped in air in draughts and swam to the edge of the pool. Chase had his back to the pool and was about to attack the fleeing prisoners.

Max was pissed not only had he tried to kill her but he was still trying to kill everyone else. She formed her barrier again leaving two small holes in the top and bottom. Then she threw it and at the same time she reached out with the power and grabbed Chase pulling him off of his feet and backwards. Chase hit the barrier and it closed on him right before he hit the water. Max climbed out of the pool and watched as the barrier sank with Chase trapped inside. It resembled a glass box and was rapidly filling with water as it sank. Chase was trying to break it again. Max sat on the side of the pool and watched the box sink to the bottom.

She watched as Chase struggled against the barrier trying to break out of it before he drowned.

She was still sitting by the pool when Caleb and the others hobbled out to her side. She was sitting by the pool watching Chase in his glass cage. He had stopped struggling a long time ago but she had played dead too.

Caleb went towards the upturned lounge and Max absently righted it for him. The others took seats around the pool. "Max, he's dead," said Caleb. "I want to be sure," said Max. "Are you planning on staying out here all night?' said an older woman that Max assumed was Caleb's mother.

"If necessary" said Max. Max looked around the room at the assembled group. Every one of them was hurt in some way. "Where's Pogue?" asked Max. "He went with Reid to take Kate to the hospital, there going to say it was a car accident" said Caleb "what about the wreckage?" said Max "Tyler's' handling that" said Caleb.

"Shouldn't the rest of you go to the hospital?" said Max "and claim our injuries as what?" said Caleb "I don't know a home invasion gone wrong" said Max.

"Then how will we explain him?" said Sarah.

Her voice was cracked and sore sounding. "Self defense he was one of the robbers" said Max. "Don't worry about it there won't be anything to explain when we're done with him" said Caleb. Her brother sounded cold and it sent a shiver down Max's spine.

"Should we pull him out or wait?' said Max "wait" said Caleb "we need to make sure he wasn't doing what I did" said Max. Max stood up, "step away from the ladder please Sarah" said Max. Then she concentrated and the water began to bubble and steam rolled off its surface.

Max was boiling the pool she stepped a little closer but not too close and stopped after a few minutes. She waited for the steam to clear before she went closer. "Be careful," said Caleb.

Max looked down at Chase. He had moved in the box. His mouth was now open in a silent scream and his skin was blistered and red.

Max insisted on sleeping by the pool until morning. She wouldn't trust that he was dead until he was buried.


	40. Chapter 40

Sins 40

Tyler wrecked Kate's car, by throwing it off the road and down the cliff side into some trees. She would be pissed but at least she was alive. She wasn't handling everything that had happened to her that night very well. Including the boy's abilities that Chase had revealed to her.

So Pogue asked Max to block her memories of that night. He was disappointed that Kate would never be able to handle that part of his life and considered dumping her later.

Max stayed by the pool all night, as did Caleb. Until they were good and sure that chase was dead. Then they found his car parked down the street and covered his drowning by driving the car through the house. They waited a while then called the authorities.

Caleb and Max handled the police while his mom slept upstairs. Max had to place a sleeping spell on her. she would have never let Caleb drive a car through the living room and into the pool.

The cops towed Chase's car out of the pool and fished his body out of the water. Max made his skin look normal so they wouldn't have to explain anything. They zipped him into the body bag and Max watched as the coroners wagon drove away. After all the cops and reporters left they locked the door.

Their insurance would have the front of the house restored in a few days. It was really minimal damage, Caleb had made sure it was convincing though.

Max stayed at Caleb's until school restarted on Monday. He asked her to stay longer but she wasn't sure how his mom would take that news. So she refused maybe the woman would eventually accept her, or maybe she wouldn't. Max wasn't one to force the issue.

They let Kate out of the hospital the day before class started and Max reluctantly did her thing.

She registered like planned on Monday and was back in her old dorm room the same day. Everything was returning to normal. Except for when Pogue broke up with Kate. She didn't take that well and he ended up having to replace his bike, again.

The week after the chase incident Caleb called a meeting. He invited Max personally to it. She showed up with Reid and Tyler. The two boys wouldn't tell her what was going on. Instead they walked silently down the stairs to the meeting room.

When the doors closed the boys drew up their hoods so they resembled some sort of ceremonial robes. Max looked around the room at the others they were all dressed the same way. Max approached her seat and Pogue stepped in front of her again. "Only covenant members may sit at this circle," said Pogue

Max was about to retort that they had already gone over this. When Caleb spoke "Maxine Elaine Rhyde, do you wish to join this circle?" said Caleb "ah yeah" said Max. She was a bit confused by their weird attitude but decided to play along. "Do you pledge yourself to the protection of your brothers and their secrets?" said Tyler. "I do," said Max. She felt absurdly like she was getting married, so it seemed the appropriate response. "Do you promise to uphold the laws of the covenant and hold its existence secret" said Reid. Max nodded "yes" said Max.

"Hold out your hand" Caleb ordered. Max held it out to him. She wasn't sure what was going on but it looked like some sort of ceremony. She noticed Caleb was holding a knife in his hand and Max almost stepped back. "Do you trust your brothers with your life as they now trust you with theirs?" said Caleb "yes" said Max. She did trust them; there was no hesitation to her answer.

Caleb drew the knife across her palm and Max hissed in pain. "Let this one time be the only time we cause you pain, and let it show that you are willing to shed blood for your brothers" said Caleb

Then Caleb lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Welcome to the family sister" said Caleb. "Now take your seat you've earned it," said Caleb

Max smiled and sat down in the empty seat, the others did the same. As the last of them sat down a jolt of energy passed through them. It left them all breathless for a few minutes. "The balance" Tyler whispered in awe. Then Caleb called the meeting to order.


End file.
